Volviendo al pasado
by candy1928
Summary: Cuando pides un deseo, lo haces con intenciones buenas. Pero sobre todo no debe de alterar tu pasado. Renesmee la hija híbrida de Edward y Bella, hizo algo malo con un deseo. Deseo que hará que se arrepienta. La regla de todo deseo es: ten cuidado con lo que pides.
1. Make a wish

**¡Hola! ¿hay alguien por ahi? **

**el día de hoy les traigo una historia que llevo rato escribiéndola. y que hace mucho la subí pero no complacio y la volví a escribir.**

**Summary: ****Cuando pides un deseo, lo haces con intenciones buenas. Pero sobre todo no debe de alterar tu pasado. ****Renesmee la hija híbrida de Edward y Bella, hizo algo malo con un deseo. Deseo que hará que se arrepienta. ****La regla de todo deseo es: ten cuidado con lo que pides.**

**La historia es sobre Renesmee, ella pide un deseo y viaja al pasado de sus padres. Osea pasare todos los libros con Renesmee y sus aventuras de no alterar su futuro. **

**NOTA: algunas veces me basaré en los libros y otras veces en algunas partes de las películas. y a veces habrán conversaciones de los personajes. La mayor parte de la historia será narrado por Renesmee/Nessie, pero si alguna vez no es así se los haré saber.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y las historia es solo mía. **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 1-. Make a wish.

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa de Denali con Jacob.

-bueno nessie, cambiando de tema, los chicos de la push van a hacer una fiesta y pues me pidieron que te invitara, pero claro primero le pides permiso a tus padres. ¿Si?

Jacob había venido con nosotros a pasar un rato con nosotros, bueno diría vacaciones, luego regresaría a forks.

En ese momento llegaron mis padres.

-bueno nessie, me voy al bosque. Les pides permiso, y si dicen que si me llamas y vemos como queda la cosa y nos vamos mañana-

-adiós jake….no te preocupes luego te llamo.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-hola mama, hola papa-dije

-hola nena.-me saludo mi mamá

-hola nessie, dijo Jacob una invitación, de qué?-pregunto esta vez mi papá

-ahhh…Jacob me invito a una fiesta que tendrán los chicos la push, y pues me preguntaba si me dan permiso.

-lo siento mucho nessie, pero no-dijo mi padre

-pero ¿por qué no papá?

-por qué no y punto.

-pero una razón, no me puedes decir que solo porque ¡te da la gana!-dije gritándole

-nessie baja la voz, y si hay una razón, es en forks, y no hay nadie ahí que te cuide

-¡hayyy! ¡Por favor! Yo me puedo defender, no me vengas con eso..

-nessie dije que no y es un no

-¡No entiendo porque no! ¡Te odio!-dije gritando y yendo a mi cuarto. Típico arranque adolescente.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, ven para acá ahora mismo-dijo mi padre ya enojado, porque siempre que decía mi nombre completo era señal de que se enojo

-no, y no me puedes obligar

Entre a mi cuarto, llorando, enojada y frustrada. No sé por qué no me deja Yo igual tengo vida…¡una vida por hacer!

Me quede tirada en mi cama llorando hasta que alguien toco mi puerta.

-Nessie, nena, ¿puedo pasar?-era la voz de mi madre

-si..-dije con voz baja

Abrió la puerta y camino a mi cama.

-pequeña, no te pongas así con tu padre, el te ama y por eso hace eso. Te quiere proteger

-proteger en qué sentido… tenerme atrapada en la casa, mejor déjenme en una torre encerrada y ya, se ahorran esta escena.

-nessie, aunque no lo creas tu padre igual fue conmigo, cuando solo una humana frágil e indefensa. Hasta hubo una vez que tuvo que secuestrarme Alice, solo porque tu padre salió a cazar. Y el la soborno con el porsche….pero yo sabía que me amaba y no quería que me pasara nada.

-¿hablas en serio?-sonreí

-si nena, todo eso pase, y más.

-entonces cuéntame todo, quiero saberlo, jamás me lo han contado.

-bueno, yo te lo contare- dijo mi madre

Y asi empezó a contarme de su vida con mi padre, desde que se vieron en la clase de biología hasta ahora. Pasaron por mucho, y aun asi se aman.

-¡wow! ¿Enserio pasaron todo eso?

-sip, pero la parte más difícil fue cuando él me dejo-hizo una mueca de dolor, era obvio que eso jamás se lo borraría nadie.

-que linda historia, pero dime que tu si me dejaras ir, y luego hablaras con mi papa.

-no nena, en esto apoyo a tu papa, lo siento. Pero él está en lo correcto.

-¡pensé me apoyarías! Pero me equivoque contigo Eres igual-dije cuando mis lagrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente

-lo siento mucho Nessie pero, así es esto.

-¡vete! Quiero estar sola,-dije sollozando

Mi madre se paro sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y ya no la vi, en un ataque de furia grite con todas mis fuerzas…

-¡Desearía que tú y mi padre nunca se hubieran conocido!-grite

En el momento que pedí eso…..algo negro se me vino encima y perdí la conciencia.

* * *

**¿y? ¿que les parecio? **

**Solo quiero decirles que es original la historia, como había dicho ya tiene por lo menos 2 años en mi cabeza y en mi compu. Pero no me gustaba como quedaba y pues nada mas no. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y me encantaria ver sus reviews. Si van a enviar criticas, por favor que sean lo mas respetuosamente posible y si no les gusta la historia tampoco es para que que anden insultando. Que sean criticas constructivas, por favor. Trato de mejorar y no soy perfecta y tampoco ustedes. Gracias!**

**:)**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**P.D: with love.**

**P.D2: ya salieron de vacaciones? :D**


	2. outtake: ¡Tengo un deseo¡

**¡hola! veo que fue bien recibida la historia, pero de seguro se preguntaran ¿de donde surgió el deseo de Nessie?**

**y este outtake es sobre como surgió o como le dieron tal deseo. Y se me ocurrió en la noche, mientras revisaba los demás capítulos, y dije ¿como surgió el deseo? y pues tuve un ataque de inspiración y ¡manos a la obra! termine el outtake en la noche. **

**espero que les guste, y trate de añadirle un poco de humor, pero no soy buena en eso de hacer reír mientras lee la persona. :)**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

Outtake: ¡tengo un deseo!

Hoy es 10 de septiembre y es mi cumpleaños. Y cumplo 7 años. Y las leyendas de mi especie dicen que cuando cumpla 7 años llegaré a la madurez. Dejaré de crecer.

Y precisamente hoy cumplo 7 y dejaré de crecer. Me quedare así para siempre, o por lo menos hasta que muera.

Me fui a cambiar a mi cuarto con un vestido que mi tía Alice me compro para hoy. El vestido era strapple, con rayas rosas, azul cielo y gris. Y me puse unos flats blancos. Me desenrede mi cabello y baje a la sala otra vez.

Justo cuando iba a salir de mi cuarto, hubo algo que no me lo permitió. Por más que quería cruzar la entrada a mi cuarto había algo que no me dejaba. Parecía como una barrera invisible. Y empezaba a preguntarme el porqué de esa porquería, cuando algo atrás mío me hablo.

-Hola Renesmee –me voltee para ver quién era, y no vi nada.

-Debo de estar volviéndome loca, ¿volverse loca viene con el paquete de cumplir 7?-dije para mi

-¡Hey! No estás loca. Soy real, solo que no puedes verme.-

-¿Qué cosa quieres? Estas en una casa de vampiros sabes, y pueden venir a destrozarte. –dije amenazantemente

-Jajajajaja, si ya sé que estoy en una casa llena de vampiros y sé que eres híbrida. Pero lamentablemente no pueden oírnos. Tu cuarto está bajo una especie de campo energía o de fuerza, como quieras llamarlo. Y no pueden oírte.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdenme!- empecé a gritar como loca y trate de pasar el campo invisible pero no podía. Cuando algo me toco el hombro- ¡ay! ¡aléjate de mí!

-¡Hey! Tranquila, no vengo hacerte daño.

-Entonces que haces aquí y quien eres.-pregunte

-Vengo a una misión y soy un fantasma. ¡buu!

-Ya enserio, ¿qué cosa quieres?

-Te digo, vengo en una misión y un paquete para ti, y soy un ángel pero quise hacer una entrada graciosa. Quería espantarte y lo logre.

-¡Lo lograste! Y ¡casi me das un infarto!

-¡Si! Lo siento. –de pronto se originó una luz brillante y apareció una persona común y corriente, excepto que la persona flotaba. –Me presento, soy Tobias Jackson, soy un ángel y tengo un paquete para ti.-Tobias tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules, era alto, guapo, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Y ¿que trae ese paquete para mí?-pregunte con curiosidad- y vaya que eres un ángel. ¿Puedes tener citas?

-No, lo siento, no puedo tener citas. Pero me encantaría una con una chica como tú. Y el paquete…bueno primero debo decirte para que esté aquí. Me mandaron a decirte que tienes un deseo para lo que quieras, con motivo de que cumples 7 años.

-¿A todos los que cumple 7 años les dan un deseo?

-Noup, solo a los híbridos. Ósea como tú.

-Ya, sigue

-Y pues es eso, me mandaron a decirte que tienes un deseo, y el paquete viene con los reglamentos del deseo, una carta de felicitación y una foto tuya y mía.

-¿Tú y yo en una foto? ¿Cuándo? En mi vida te he visto.

-Digamos que fui tu amigo imaginario y tu protector.

-¿Eras una especie de ángel de la guardia?

-Soy todavía tu "ángel de la guardia". La foto es cuando empecé a trabajar contigo, tu solo eras una cosita. Siempre toman una foto cuando empiezas a trabajar. Y pues ya, a eso venia, pero debo advertirte que uses con cuidado ese deseo.

-¿Alguna otra advertencia?

-Sip, nunca uses las palabras: deseo, desearía, ojala y quisiera. Porque si no automáticamente se hará el deseo, a menos claro que el deseo salga de tu corazón. Entonces se cumple y ya.

-¿Hay alguna forma de revertir el deseo si no me gusto?

-Mmm… no creo. Son muy pocas las veces que se revierten los deseos, solo se revierten si lo pides con el corazón.

-Okey, entendido.

- Ten. Ahí está todo lo que te mencione.-extendió su mano y apareció una caja mediana con envoltorio de regalo. – Bueno, me voy.

-Oye, espera. –Lo agarre de la mano.- ¿te volveré a ver?

-Eso espero. Pero siempre estoy contigo.

-¿Seguro que no puedo tener una cita contigo?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-no lo creo, pero si alguna vez puedo, me apareceré en un traje y con rosas. –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa. Y yo solo me sonroje

-Okey, gracias.

-Y una cosa más. No les menciones nada a tus papas de esto, y solo tu podrás ver la caja y su contenido. ¿sí?

-Claro, soy una tumba.

-Bueno, me voy Nessie. Recuerda que siempre estoy para ti.

Y con eso desapareció con un rayo de luz. Fui a mi puerta y comprobé que se había ido el campo de fuerza o energía, cerré mi puerta y le puse seguro. Agarré la caja y me senté en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas. Deshice el envoltorio y abrí la caja. Como dijo Tobias, había una foto, una carta de felicitación y el manual del deseo. Tomé la carta de felicitación y la abrí:

Renesmee/Nessie:

Felicidades por este día. Espero que recibas muchos abrazos y regalos de tus seres queridos.

Han sido unos estupendos 7 años contigo. Me divertí mucho y espero que tú también lo hayas hecho.

Tengo que decir que eres una niña especial, única y hermosa. Y si pudiera salir contigo lo haría. :D

Felicidades y cuidado con el deseo.

Siempre tuyo:

Tobias Jackson.

Enseguida tome la foto, y vi que había una bebe sentada en el piso con unos bloques en sus manitas, sonriendo y enseñando sus escasos dientes. Al lado de ella había un niño, igual sonriendo. La bebe era yo, me reconocí por el cabello cobrizo y mis ojos chocolate. Contemple la foto y después la voltee. Había una inscripción: Renesmee y yo en mi primer día.

Sonreí, alguien me ha estado cuidando. Tome el manual del deseo, al principio venia en que año se había hecho eso de darles deseos a los niños híbridos, pero no me intereso. Así que me salte a la última parte:

La regla de todo

Deseo es: ten cuidado con lo que pides.

* * *

**entonces ya saben de donde surge el deseo que pide Nessie en el primer capítulo. **

**y si lo preguntan, ¿Tobias Jackson? jajajaja, ¿les suena esos nombres? Son de 2 libros que me gustan : Divergente y Percy Jackson. y dije juntemos a Cuatro/Tobias y a Percy(el cual es un amor y lo amo) Creo que sera la ultima vez que aparesca Tobias, pero no lo se por que aun sigo escribiendo los demas capítulos.**

**dejenme decirles que la historia es larga, ahorita llevo 25 capítulos escritos y ya voy el 26. y actualizare casi cada 2 días,si puedo sera cada día. Pero veré eso por que llegan mis primos de U.S.A y son un terremoto. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y bienvenidas sean todas:**

** karolay28**

**Lu Ransom R**

**Kjmima**

**carmen cullen93**

** .07**

**gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas de favorito, y por añadir a favoritos esta historia. :)**

**Bueno, las veré luego. ¡REVIEWS! **

**W.L:Candy1928**


	3. No hay marcha atrás

**Hola! ¿les gusto el outtake anterior? y ¿les gusto Tobias Jackson? (lo tengo contemplado en otros capítulos) **

**Bueno les traigo el capítulo 2. Y es donde Nessie se da cuenta de su realidad. ¡NI modos! Pero descuiden no seré cruel con Nessie. :)**

**por cierto aclaraciones: habrá veces en pondre los pensamientos de Nessie, cuando los ponga estarán asi: **_Como me gustaría llamarte papá….me muero de ganas por hacerlo. - Será en letras inclinadas. ** y pondré, digamos la conciencia de Nessie, y será asi: ** "__Aguarda Nessie, guarda tus pensamientos..."- La diferencia es que en uno hay comillas y en el otro no._

___**disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, **  
_

**No las distrigo mas:**

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 2-. No hay marcha atrás

Cuando desperté…estaba tirada en el pasto de algún lugar. Cuando me pare, me tambalee (bendita herencia de mi madre) pero por suerte no me caí. Estaba rodeada de árboles, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, pero lo que sabía era que el cielo estaba encapotado, me pareció muy similar a Forks. Tenía que encontrar una salida, tenía que salir de tantos árboles que me rodeaban.

Empecé a caminar sin sentido. Pero como era Semi-vampiro podía usar mi olfato, claro que no era tan bueno como el de la familia de mi padre. Y pensando en mi padre. ¿Dónde rayos están? ¿Qué paso conmigo después de que dije eso?

- ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?!-dije gritando.

Empecé a usar mi olfato y me guio a la carretera. Seguí la carretera y me guio a un pueblo o cuidad… ¿a quién rayos le importa? Yo solo quería encontrar la casa de los Cullen y ya. Cuando empecé a caminar en las calles de esa ciudad o pueblo, todo eso se me hizo conocido. ¡Era Forks! ¡Si! Bingo.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, había tiendas que no estaban en Forks. Yo tengo muy buena memoria y había pasado muchas veces en todas las calles de forks o de port ángeles como, para no acordarme de todas la tiendas. Seguí caminando por las calles y vi un periódico y vi la fecha de hoy era 15 de marzo de 2005, no le hice mucho caso, pero el viento estaba muy fuerte, y a continuación algo me pego en la cara. Cuando el viento ceso me quite el papel que estaba en mi cara y cuando lo vi bien era otro periódico. Habían muchos encabezados en letra negrita, lo iba leyendo y cuando vi la fecha era: 15 de marzo de 2005

¡No puede ser posible! ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esta fecha?

-No me jodas-dije en susurros.

Ordene las ideas en mi cabeza. Había dos cosas de las que estaba segura y podrían que ver si estaba en el tiempo que decía el periódico era en el que estaba yo.

1-. Había tiendas que jamás en mi vida había visto. Y eso que mi vida era corta... Apenas tenía 6 años pero me veía de quince años o hasta más.

dos periódicos que tenían la misma fecha. Y eso era raro por que rara vez dos periódicos en la calle con la misma fecha de hace mucho tiempo.

Así que para salirme de mis dudas. Le tenía que preguntar alguien la fecha de hoy. En eso vi a un muchacho más o menos de mi edad….así que me acerque a el.

-Disculpe ¿me puede dar la fecha de hoy?-dije y cuando el muchacho alzo la cabeza me quede en shock….¡era mi padre! – "_Aguarda Nessie, guarda tus pensamientos, en estos momentos podría estar escuchandolos" .-dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza_

-Claro…es 15 de marzo del 2005.-dijo Edward (mi padre), un poco desesperado o nervioso

-Mmm….gracias- ¡Omg! Estoy metida en varios problemas… ¿qué rayos voy hacer aquí? No sé cómo regresar a mi tiempo…y si mal no me equivoco estoy en port Ángeles. O algo así.- "_Nessie guarda tus pensamientos tu padre los está oyendo"- _dijo mi voz interna.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo "el"

-Si…solo que estoy perdida…. Si no es mucha molestia me llevarías a Forks. ¿Por favor?

-Seguro…ven- esa fue su última palabra. Caminábamos en las heladas calles de Port Ángeles. Hasta que vi su volvo….su preciado volvo. Ahora que lo pienso desde que nací, claro, ha cambiado el modelo del volvo, pero siempre era un volvo...Tiene un cariño a esos autos.

Llegamos al volvo y como el caballero que era me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Y a velocidad humana paso por el frente del auto. Entro y condujo a Forks un poco apurado, el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba. Hasta que llegamos me dijo algo.

-Ya llegamos…¿segura que vas a estar bien?

-Si voy a estar bien- _"eso espero"-_ y gracias por traerme…¿cuál es tu nombre?-haciéndome como no sabía.

-Edward ¿y el tuyo?

-Renesmee- _"Si tan solo supieras que soy tu hija, jamás me dejarías parada aquí en las heladas calles de Forks"_

-Bueno en caso de no sea así- saco un papel de la guantera y escribió en el no sé qué cosa.-ten, guárdalo y si me necesitas llámame.- me ofreció una de su famosas torcidas que le da a mi madre

-gracias Edward- _Como me gustaría llamarte papá….me muero de ganas por hacerlo-_ "_Nessie tranquila...Pronto encontraremos una solución"- dijo otra vez una vocecita en mi cabeza, digamos que es mi conciencia-_ Adiós.

Dije eso abriendo la puerta y saliendo del coche. Le ofrecí una de mis famosas sonrisas muy parecidas a las de él. Claro había heredado cosas de él, tanto como de mi madre.

Sin decir más cerré la puerta y empecé a caminar buscando un bendito banco y un hotel…por suerte siempre traía mi tarjeta de crédito ilimitada "en caso de emergencia". Cuando encontré un banco fui a sacar dinero. Una vez sacado el dinero fui a buscar un hotel. Y casi era la hora del crepúsculo.

Así que me apure. Llegue al primer hotel que me tope y entre. Me da igual en donde me quede, con tal de que duerma. Cuando entre había una señorita, tal vez de unos 25 o 26 años. Era rubia.

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-dijo la señorita amablemente.

-Me daría una habitación, por favor-

-Claro ¿para usted nada más?- _obvio que sí, acaso ve a alguien más aquí. Pensé-_

-si solo yo…-dije con una voz monótona

-Bien ¿Habitación sencilla?

-Si ¿Cuánto cuesta la noche?-pregunte para hacer tiempo

-190 dólares por noche.

-¿qué servicios tiene el hotel?

-bueno contamos con una boutique, restaurante...-hablo mas pero no le preste atención.

-¿y la habitación?-pregunte una vez que acabo lo de antes le pregunte a la señorita. Se llamaba Gabrielle

-aire acondicionado, televisión a color, servicio a la habitación….- bla bla bla…otra vez fantasee en mis pensamientos que no le preste atención.

-gracias…¿Me da la llave por favor?

-claro- se levantó y fue por la llave.- tenga, su habitación es la 154. Que disfrute su estancia.- diciendo eso la señorita me retire sin decir más. Era raro no llevar equipaje. Y como no tenía nada que ponerme mañana, fui a la boutique del hotel y compre como 3 prendas y 3 pares de zapatos…..no era tan compulsiva como mi tía Alice.

Una vez que compre fui a mi habitación. No era tan lujosa…y además a quien le importaba eso. Puse las bolsas en algún lugar y me fui a tirar en la cama blanca.

-¿por qué? ¿Porque a mí?-dije llorando. Extrañaba a mi familia, extrañe decirle papa a Edward cuando lo vi. Y no había visto a mi mamá…. En eso recuerdos vinieron a mi….

De seguro cuando mi papa pasaba por las calles de port ángeles iba rescatar a mi madre de esos tipos….mi madre y su suerte de humana.

Pero me preguntaba: ¿cómo iba a volver a mi época? ¿A quién iría? ¿A quién le contaría lo que me pasaba? Si le contaba a alguien, me creerían loca, me encerrarían y me darían calmantes y todo eso.

-Tengo que decirle a alguien…Tengo que regresar a mi época. Pero ¿a quién le digo? A mi mama no, altearía su futuro y ahorita no creo que este a disposición. A mi papa menos, tampoco Emmet (bromearía con eso, y no quiero que me crea loca), ni Alice, ni a Rosalie, ni a Jasper. Los únicos con los que podía confiar era en Carlisle o Esme, ellos sabrían que hacer… con mi caso tan especial. Vaya suerte la mía.

Me metí a la cama, y la verdad es que no podía dormir, tan solo de pensar que no volveré a mi tiempo, o jamás vería a mi familia otra vez. Me aterra. Empecé a llorar como nunca en mi vida. Poco a poco el sueño me venció.

A la mañana siguiente desperté por el servicio de limpieza para el cuarto. Agarre mi ropa y me cambie en el baño. Cuando termine agarre mi bolso y Salí del hotel para buscar el hospital donde trabajaba mi abuelo.

**Bella pov.(tiempo actual, ósea 2013)**

Salí del cuarto de mi hija como me lo pidió. Cuando iba por las escaleras para ir con Edward, Nessie grito:

-¡Desearía que tú y mi padre nunca se hubieran conocido!- cuando dijo eso me dolió

-Es increíble que lo dijera, si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido jamás estaría aquí, contigo-dije

-No te preocupes, de seguro no lo dijo intencionalmente…-lo interrumpí

-Pero aun así lo dijo. Y eso duele

-Lo sé….ven vamos a nuestro cuarto-me dijo Edward

Lo seguí y entramos nuestra habitación y nos tumbamos en la cama abrazados sin nada que hacer.

**Una hora después….**

Después de una hora no se escuchaban ruidos en el cuarto de Renesmee.

-¿Has escuchado que no se oye nada en el cuarto de Renesmee?-pregunte

-Si, como no oírlo.-dijo el sarcásticamente

Me salí del abrazo de mi esposo y fui al cuarto de mi hija, cuando abrí la puerta no se veía por ninguna parte.

-¡Edward!-grite

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo él ya estaba ahí.

-No está…no está Nessie…-dije

-De seguro se escapó…

-Pero que podemos hacer, ella ya está afuera, de seguro ya está con Jacob.-dije preocupada

-No lo sé, solo busquemos el olor de Jacob y encontraremos así más fácil a Nessie.-dijo

**Renesmee/Nessie pov**

Caminaba por las calles de un Forks un poco viejo, cuando pasaba por grandes multitudes se me quedaban mirando. Yo solo sonreía. Después de caminar y caminar me topé con el hospital donde trabajaba mi abuelo.

Cuando entre la recepcionista se me quedo mirando y luego volvió a sus asuntos. Camine hacia ella y llame su atención.

-Buenos días, ¿estará el Dr. Cullen?

-¿Tiene cita con el Doctor?

-No, pero…-¿qué le digo? ¡Ya se!- soy un pariente suyo y necesito verlo.

Ella se fijó en la pantalla y empezó a buscar en la lista de pacientes de mi abuelo. –Tu nombre

-Renesmee Cullen

-Mmm…-y siguió buscando- no, no estás aquí niña. ¿Es muy urgente?

-Algo, pero ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-Sí, espera.- ella agarro el teléfono y marco un número. _–Sí, Dr. Cullen ¿está ocupado? (…) Si, una muchachita, espere-_¿cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.-le dije con una sonrisa, no sé de donde las sacaba pero bueno.

-_Su nombre es Renesmee Cullen-_ la verdad le costó trabajo pronunciar mi nombre, aceptémoslo es muy difícil de decir, no sé dónde rayos lo saco mi madre. _–Dice que es pariente suyo, ¿la hago pasar? (…) Seguro, ahorita va._- la recepcionista colgó y me miro.- dice que pases, planta 2, ahí hay varios consultorios, busca el que diga su nombre.

-Gracias- dije

-De nada, adelante-y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Me dirigí al elevador, este me llevo al segundo piso, cuando llegue efectivamente había muchos consultorios. Hasta al final estaba el que yo quería. Llegue a la puerta y tome aire antes de entrar.

* * *

**Bueno, Nessie ya se dio cuenta de sus realidad y va a contarle a su "abuelo" (que de abuelo no tiene nada) que le sucede.** **¿la tachara de loca?**

**:)**

**Entonces, ¿Les va gustando la historia? Reviews! :) Me encanta recibir sus reviews, :)**

**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, y gracias por leer, comentar y poner en sus favoritos esta historia. :)**

**Las dejo!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	4. Dr Cullen

**whats up dudes? :) ****¿como están?**

**Capítulo 3! :) ¿Les va gustando hasta ahora?**

**disclaimer: Los personajes son deStephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**las veo abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 3-. Dr. Cullen

Cuando entre vi a Carlisle sentado atrás de su mesa, con su bata blanca. Yo solo sonreí, la verdad no tenía palabras ahorita, estaba muy nerviosa. El se paro y me tendió la mano, yo la tome por cortesía.

-Así que usted es la señorita Renesmee-dijo igual extrañado por el nombre

-Por favor, hábleme de tu.

-Okey, y ¿para qué me querías Renesmee?

-Tengo un serio problema, y espero que tenga solución.

-¿Estás tan mal?

-No es de enfermedad ni nada de eso, es de un problema existencial-dije

-Existencial, ¿eh?...cuéntame lo que pasa.

-Bueno antes que nada no puedo contarte mucho, afectaría mucho tu futuro y la de tu familia. Y espero que no me creas que esté más loca que Alice.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que tengo familia?, y como sabes quién es Alice?

-Muchas preguntas poco tiempo. Mira. Llevo el apellido Cullen porque soy parte de tu familia. Y la familia swan tal vez te suene. Lo que pasa conmigo es que yo vengo del futuro. Y por un estúpido deseo arruine todo.

-¿Swan? ¿Cómo Charlie Swan? –Asentí- , pero ¿por qué lo llevas?

-Solo puedo contarte esto y nada más, no entrare en detalles. Soy la hija hibrida de Edward y Bella.

-Así que hibrida, impresionante. Pero dime Renesmee, no sabes cómo volver a tu tiempo ¿o sí?

-no, por eso estoy aquí, necesito de tu ayuda. Eres el único que me puede ayudar, ayudar a encontrar una solución.

El se quedo pensando

-Pues…..tengo una teoría, pero es solo teoría.

-Dímela-deje desesperada

-Espera a que nazcas y vuelve a pedir el deseo en ese mismo instante.

-Pero para eso falta mucho…más o menos como un año….y en ese transcurso sucederán muchas cosas…demasiadas-dije lo último entre susurros

-Bueno era una teoría, a lo mejor se me ocurra otra. ¿Tienes donde quedarte a dormir?

-Sí, tengo un hotel.

-¿Estas cómoda ahí o quieres irte a nuestra casa? Como desees

-No quiero sentirlos incómodos.

-No importa, después de todo eres una Cullen.-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si eso supongo. ¿Cuándo me puedo ir para allá?

-Cuando quieras, si quieres hoy.

-Hoy me mudo con ustedes.

Asintió y agarro su celular y le marco a no sé quién.

_ -Esme. Cariño, prepara una habitación, tendremos una invitada durante bastante tiempo. Luego te explico, al rato te veo._

-Listo, ¿quieres ir al hotel a recoger tus cosas?

Asentí, él se paró dejo su bata en el perchero y me ayudo a pararme de la silla.

Salimos del hospital y fuimos al estacionamiento, el me abrió la puerta de su mercedes. Cuando el entro y yo entre. Condujo hacia el hotel. Cuando llegamos como el buen caballero que es me abrió la puerta para salir.

Una vez dentro del hotel fui por mis cosas mientras que Carlisle se quedaba en la recepción. No tarde mucho en recoger mis cosas, puesto que casi no traía nada, no demore mucho. Carlisle pago la estancia del hotel….ósea menos de un día. Pero en fin pago…iba pagar yo pero….el me gano. Cuando el pago volvimos al auto.

Mientras íbamos a la gran casa cullen, yo miraba por la ventana…me quede pensado en que mi padre y mi madre….digo ahorita de seguro ya se hablan más…o eso es lo que me conto mi mama…antes de pedir de ese estúpido deseo.

-Renesmee ¿qué deseo pediste?-pregunto Carlisle

-Que mi padres nunca se hubieran conocido y me arrepiento de eso….-dije con culpa

-Pero no entiendo ¿por qué lo pediste o mejor dicho por que lo dijiste?

-Estaba enojada porque mi padre no me dejo ir a una fiesta con Jacob…No sé si lo conoces y mi mama tampoco, así que me enoje. Porque nunca puedo hacer nada, y pues de ahí se desencadeno todo y ahora me vez aquí arrepintiéndome-dije

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Cuántos años tienes y cuando cumples?

-Tengo 7 años, pero aparento de 16 o 17…si lo sé, mi crecimiento siempre ha sido acelerado. Y cumplo el 10 de septiembre…3 días antes que el de mi mama.

Después de que le contestara el no dijo nada. Solo siguió conduciendo. Al poco rato llegamos a la gran casa. Y cuando llegamos el antes de bajar me dijo:

-Espera aquí, no te muevas.-al decir eso espere en el carro mirando a todas partes y mordiéndome el labio (otra manía de mi madre).

Después de un minuto más, Carlisle volvió. El abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar. Después de que bajara la cerro. Camine hasta las escaleras del porche y desde la ventana se veía que los demás ya habían llegado. Era el momento de hablar, pero no demás.

-Renesmee, ¿quieres hablar ya o esperas a que estés más tranquila?-pregunto Carlisle

-No está bien ahora, estaré más nerviosa si lo hago después.-dije

**Bellapov (tiempo actual)**

Edward y yo salimos de la casa, cuando los demás apenas llegaban de cacería. Estaban con una sonrisa en su cara, al parecer habían tenido un buen tiempo. Pero sus sonrisas se desvanecieron cuando vieron mi cara y la de Edward.

-Bella cariño, ¿estás bien?-pregunto esme

-No.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jacob. Me abrí paso en los demás hasta llegar a Jacob.

-¿Dónde está Nessie?-pregunto subiendo mi tono de voz

-La había dejado con ustedes en la sala.-dijo Jacob desconcertado

-No mientas perro, ¡tú te la llevaste!-grito Edward cuando llego a mi lado.

Todos nos veían con caras confusas y asustadas.

-Mmm…Bella, Edward. Jacob ha estado con nosotros casi todo el día. Y no la hemos visto con el.-dijo Alice

-Edward, ¿Dónde está Nessie?-le pregunte a Edward, el abrió sus brazos y lo abrase, escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-¿Seguros que no la han visto?-pregunto Edward, yo aun seguía escondida.

-No-contestaron los demás

-Edward ¿qué paso?-pregunto Carlisle

-Nessie desapareció, alguien se la llevo. -Edward lo dijo con una voz tan triste y a la confundida. Ahora cambie de posición, veía a los demás, pero Edward con sus brazos aun en mi. Veía a todos tristes, Alice trataba de tener una visión de ella, pero era en vano. Jacob veía a la nada.

Entonces jasper dijo:

-Tenemos que buscarla.-dijo decidido.

Todos asentimos. Carlisle nos organizo, quien iba con quien y hacia dónde.

Edward y yo (obvio)-Port Ángeles

Emmett, Jacob Y jasper-Seattle

Rosalie y Alice-al claro donde jugábamos beisbol y sus alrededores

Carlisle y esme-todo forks.

Una vez organizados, nos despedimos y acordamos que una vez que termináramos de buscar nos veríamos todos en la antigua línea de tratado con los lobos.

* * *

**esto se pone bueno! :) ¿Les gusto? **

**oigan, tiene alguna duda o algo asi? Si, la tiene pregunten para que le entiendan a la historia. Alguien ya pregunto y ya conteste. :) Yo contesto los mensajes, siempre y cuando me hagan una pregunta o quiera aclararles algo. Pero tambien leo todos, asi que no se preocupen. :)**

**CORREO! (espacio para contestar dudas o cosas así, si no tienen cuenta o no puedo enviarles mensajes)**

**vanecullencipriano: me alegro que te guste. :) Algunas veces serán largos los capitulo, otros cortos. No tengo un máximo no mínimo de escribir, pero tampoco escribo solo 2 hojas. Son mas que 2. :D ¡GRACIAS!**

**envien sus reviews, las amo!**

**Como siempre, bienvenidas sean todas las nuevas (las lectoras fantasmas). Gracias por cada una de sus alertas a esta historia. **

**gracias a: **beky09, vanecullencipriano, karolay28, .332, Kjmima, angelita04, kmilavel, Alexandra Cullen Hale, casiepl, stewpattz, carmen cullen93, .07 (Si me olvide de alguien las mas sinceras disculpas, no fue mi intención)

**W.L:Candy1928**


	5. Historia

**disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y a mi solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 4-. Historia

**Renesmee/Nessiepov (tiempo pasado)**

El asintió y me guio a la sala. Una vez ahí vi que todo mundo estaba metido en sus cosas Alice estaba con Rosalie hablando sobre una pasarela que se dará en parís, emmet y jasper jugaban al ajedrez, Edward estaba en su piano, esme estaba sentada en un sillón con un cuaderno haciendo garabatos y cantando para si misma. Carlisle hablo y todos se le quedaron viendo.

- Como les dije ahorita, necesito que todos estén en comedor ahora.-dijo y todos se pararon.

-Nada, bueno que yo sepa-dijo el

Bueno el caso es que todos fueron al comedor, yo fui junto con Carlisle. Era algo inusual cuando la usaban, puesto que no comían, pero usaban el comedor para hacer reuniones como esta.

-Renesmee toma asiento-me dijo Carlisle, yo me senté al lado de Edward, bueno era el único asiento disponible.-bueno como verán tenemos una nueva integrante, ella tiene un….-iba decir algo mas Carlisle pero emmet lo interrumpió

-Se parece mucho a Eddie, ¿de dónde la sacaste Carlisle?-pregunto emmet

-Es cierto, tienen cierto parecido.- decían los demás.

-Para ese punto voy Emmet, bueno les decía ella tiene un problema y necesita nuestra ayuda, así que escuchémosla para que nos cuente lo que pasa. Renesmee ¿quieres empezar ya?

Yo solo asentí y comencé a hablar

-Bueno, como Carlisle dijo, me llamo Renesmee, bueno mi nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Pero pueden decirme nessie.

-¿Cómo que Cullen?-dijo Rosalie

-Allá voy, tengo el apellido cullen, porque….soy hija de Edward e…. Isabella swan, bueno Bella swan, tal vez le suene el nombre o tal vez no.

-¿De qué me perdí aquí? ¡¿Cuando fue que tuviste una hija Eddie y no nos dijiste?!-dijo emmet

-Emmet, ni siquiera sabía que ella era una cullen, como dice ser, ya la había visto ayer, pero solo supe su nombre, tenia bloqueados sus pensamientos.-dijo Edward.

-Miren tal vez me crean loca con que les voy a decir pero, yo vengo del futuro, y conozco a cada uno y cada historia de todos ustedes, y vengo del futuro por un estúpido deseo, regrese y estoy aquí por eso.

-Que deseo exactamente pediste?-pregunto Esme

-Que mis padres, nunca se hubieran conocido.-dije

-Eso es algo egoísta de tu parte ¿no crees?-dijo esme

-Si lo se.-dije

-He aquí el problema, tenemos que ayudarla a regresarla a su tiempo. ¿Tienen alguna teoría de cómo podemos ayudarla?-pregunto Carlisle

Todos se quedaron pensando, nadie se movía, pudieron pasar minutos asi, y nadie se movía ni daba ninguna teoría.

-Qué te parece si esperamos a que nessie nazca y ahí pide su deseo.-aporto rosalie

-Fue exactamente lo que le dije a nessie antes, pero dice ella que falta mucho para que ella nazca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?-pregunto Edward

-Como un año y tantos meses.-dije

-Ohhh….no pues sí que falta.

-Yo en lo personal, no le veo otra sugerencia más que esa-dijo Jasper

-Yo tampoco-dijo Esme

-Entonces tenemos que esperar hasta que pase eso.-dijo Carlisle-y mientras pasa ella se quedara aquí.

-Por cierto los ayudare a mas o menos llevar las cosas, le daré pistas pero nada más. Al principio no las entenderán pero eso los dejara pensando en que podría pasar

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno ya se pueden ir todos a sus cosas, y hagan sentir cómoda a nessie.-dijo Carlisle

En eso todos e fueron, pero a paso lento, primero abandono el comedor rosalie seguida de Alice, luego emmet y jasper, después se fueron esme y Carlisle. Solo me quede con Edward que veía a la nada. Hasta que se me voleo a ver.

-Acompáñame-dijo el

Yo solo asentí y fui tras él. Los demás se nos quedaron viendo pero no les importo. Cuando Edward salió por la puerta principal empezó a correr, yo lo seguí. El paro cuando ya estábamos muy lejos de la casa.

* * *

**¿les gusto?**

**Reviews!**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	6. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo! (despues casi unas semana) :) **

**pero les traigo un bonus pack! :) DOS capítulos en un día. :) El segundo lo publicaré mas al rato, ya saben para dar un poco de drama y eso. :) **

**disclaimer: Twilight y todo lo que contiene este maravilloso mundo es de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y solo juego con los personajes. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Capítulo 5-. Preguntas y respuestas.

-¿Que venimos a hacer aquí?-pregunte

-Quiero que me contestes algunas cosas.-dijo el

-Adelante, pero puede que no te cuente algunas, porque alterarían tu futuro. Bueno pregúntame.

-¿Enserio soy tu papa?-pregunto

-Sí, y bella es mi Mama.

-como… ¿Como que bella?

-te enamoraras y te casaras con ella.

-¿Qué cosas pasaran antes de eso?

-Eso ya no te lo puedo decir, alteraría tu futuro y puede que las cosas no pasen como deben ser.

-¿Que ocurrió para que pidieras el deseo de que no nos hubiéramos conocido bella y yo?

-Yo, me enoje contigo y mi enojo me hizo decir eso, y sé que es muy egoísta ya que tú llevas mucho tiempo solo.

-Ouch. No llevas bien conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No, de hecho nos llevamos bien. Pero a veces tenemos nuestros roces. Mamá viene y nos calma. Pero esta pelea se paso de la línea.

-Gracias Nessie, es todo.

-De nada, siempre puedes preguntar lo que sea, pero ya sabes.-dije

-Sí, ya puedes volver-dijo

-¿No vendrás?

-No, me quedare aquí, no te preocupes.-dijo

Asentí y Salí corriendo de vuelta hacia la casa.

Cuando llegue solo estaban Emmet, Rose y Esme.

-Hola Nessie-dijo Esme

Yo solo salude con la mano y susurre un pequeño hola.

-¿Donde esta Edward? Se fue contigo ¿no?-preguntó Emmet

-Mmm…Edward se quedó en el bosque, y pues me regrese cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.- respondí

-Ohhh… bueno luego regresara-dijo Esme-pero ven te enseñare tu cuarto.-ella se paró del sillón y tomo mi mano, y me guio hasta donde estaba mi cuarto.

-Bueno, este será tu cuarto hasta que te vayas-dijo ella

-gracias es muy bonito-la verdad si lo era, la mayoría de la pared tenía una gran ventana donde se podía ver el bosque, en la otra pared tenía una cama, y al lado de esta había una mesita de noche en cada lado. Y estaba pintado como de un color lila con azul cielo.

-me alegra que te guste, bueno te dejo, estaré abajo si necesitas algo.

En eso sentí ganas de abrazarla y lo hice, ella primero no hizo nada pero después me rodeo con sus brazos.-Gracias, abuela-dije

En eso ella me soltó y se me quedo viendo-¿cómo que abuela?-pregunto ella

-Bueno pues tu eres la madre de mi papa, así que eso te hace mi abuela, pero si no quieres que te diga así está bien, te diré Esme.-dije

-Abuela está bien. Bueno, ahora si te dejo.-en eso ella cruzo la puerta y me dejo sola en la habitación.

**Bellapov(tiempo presente)**

Cada grupo se había ido a donde tenían que ir a buscar a Nessie. A Edward y a mí nos había tocado: Port Ángeles. Así que íbamos para allá. Íbamos corriendo, en auto tardaríamos más.

Al llegar a Port Ángeles buscamos en todos lados. En tiendas, restaurantes, salones de fiesta y en los salones las chicas miraban con una cara a Edward, que casi las mato ahí (literalmente). Igual Edward a los chicos, el caso es que salíamos y quedaban con una cara de: ¡Duh!

En fin buscamos hasta debajo de las rocas, y no la encontrábamos…me empezaba a sentir mal. Edward lo noto y me abrazo. Necesitaba a Nessie, era otra de las dos razones de existir, parte de Edward, claro.

Al no encontrar a Nessie en Port Ángeles, Edward y yo volvimos a la antigua línea del tratado con los lobos. Nos quedamos esperando ahí a que los demás vinieran.

**Horas despues….**

Esperamos que los demás llegaran, y llegaron igual con manos vacías. Yo empezaba a desesperarme…¡no conseguía nada! Ya estaba al borde de la locura, iba a remover cielo, tierra, y mar para encontrar a Nessie.

-encontraron algo ¿Alice, Rosalie?-pregunto Carlisle

-No, nada-dijo rose

-¿Y ustedes, bella?-pregunto Alice

-No-dije con voz apagada

-¿Nadie encontró ni una pista?-pregunto dward

Los demás negaron sus cabezas.

Entonces Alice se quedó mirando a la nada, como si tuviera una visión, y efectivamente tenía una.

-¿Alice que viste?-pregunto Carlisle

-A…Nessie…en Forks-al decir eso Alice, estaba a punto de correr, a buscarla-pero no el Forks de ahora. Un Forks pasado.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Emmet confundido

-Ósea, no la vio aquí, sino en el pasado, con bella como humana. ¡Está en el pasado!-explico Edward

-¿Cómo logro ir hasta allá?-pregunto Jasper

Carlisle no decía nada, hasta que alzo la cabeza a nosotros y camino hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué fue lo último que hizo Nessie que ustedes vieran o escucharan?-pregunto

-Pues bella fue la última que entro a su cuarto, lo cual no sé qué paso.

-Al entrar a su cuarto Nessie estaba llorando, después me puse a contar nuestra historia, pero ella me pidió permiso a mí para ir a la fiesta de Jacob, y pues no la deja ir, luego se enojó conmigo y me pidió que me fuera de su cuarto, al momento de cerrar su puerta, Nessie grito: desearía que tú y mi padre nunca se hubieran conocido.-dije lo último con dolor

-Ya entendí, como llego Nessie hasta el pasado.-dijo Carlisle

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos

-por el deseo.

¡Claro! ¡El deseo! Excelente…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-preguntamos Edward y yo

-Por el momento ir a la casa y esperar a que Alice tenga otra visión.-dijo Carlisle.

Asentimos todos y nos fuimos a la mansión Cullen.

* * *

**Ya saben, al rato les traigo el capítulo 6. Es que ahorita voy a salir, pero no se preocupen. :)**

**Reviews?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. :)**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**P.D: por cierto pasense por "FictionPress" tengo una cuenta ahi tambien. y tengo una historia. Me llamo igual que aqui: Candy1928.**


	7. Escuela

**otra capíitulo! :) Les dije que era bonus pack!**

**:)**

**Gracia spor sus apoyos! Me alegra que la historia haya sido bien recibida, ¡shii!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es solo mía.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Capitulo 6-. Escuela

Me quede tanto tiempo contemplando el bosque no me di cuenta que había pasado una hora. Baje a la sala y vi que todos estaban ahí. Bueno excepción de Edward

-Nessie, cariño pensé que estabas tan cansada que tendrías que dormir hasta mañana-dijo Esme

-De hecho ahorita con lo que menciono Esme, tengo que explicarles algo.-dije

-Adelante-dijo Carlisle

-Bueno, como tengo igual genes de vampiro, yo solo duermo hasta cuando tengo mucho sueño, puedo pasar una semana así sin dormir.

-Wow….¿que otro gen humano tienes? -dijo Emmet

-pues no mucho, solo que mi corazón bombea sangre hacia mi cuerpo, mi pelo crece, tengo una piel parecida a la de ustedes, y puedo salir a luz del sol, no pasa nada y tengo otras cosas más pero, no me acuerdo.-dije

-Eso es cierto, tu corazón va muy rápido.-dijo Carlisle-por cierto, mañana vas a ir a la escuela. Espero que eso este bien para ti.

-Si, está bien, no me gustaría estar todo el día aquí.

-Como aparentas 16 o 17 estarás junto con Edward y Alice.

Yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, me voy a mi despacho, tengo que llenar unos papeles del hospital.-dijo Carlisle

-¡Nesssie, Nessie, Nessie!-grito Alice

-¿Que paso Alice?-pregunte

-Mañana te llevare de compras, tienes que tener un nuevo guardarropa para la escuela.-dijo ella

-Okey, mañana voy contigo, en cierto modo amo las compras.-dije

-¡Yay! Otra que se une.- Alice empezó a dar saltitos.

A la mañana siguiente subí a bañarme y a cambiarme. Alice había dejado ropa sobre mi cama, ya que no tenía ropa. Me puse unos pantalones entubados, una blusa rosada con un chalequito gris y por suerte Alice me dejo ponerme unas Adidas, porque la verdad no aguantaba los tacones. Y bueno igual me puso un abrigo para simular que tenía frio. Y cuando estuve lista baje, cuando lo hice vi a Alice, Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque la cara?-pregunte

-Edward nos dejó plantadas, se fue antes.-dijo Alice

-Pero ¿Por qué no se van en el BMW de rose? Y se evitan problemas.-dije

-Es que es muy ostentoso, y no debemos llamar la atención.-dijo rose

-Por favor, solo será una vez.

-Bueno, pero ay otro problema. No cabemos todos.-dijo Alice

-Por qué no los chicos se van en el jeep y nosotras en el BMW.-dije

-Buena idea Nessie-dijo Alice-bueno ahora si vámonos, y luego tendrá que escucharme Edward.

Yo ya sabía dónde estaba, se había ido por mi mama a la escuela. Después de eso las cosas mejoraron entre ellos.

Después de acordar donde nos íbamos a ir cada uno, nos subimos al coche, aunque rose y Emmet hicieron una apuesta, de ver quien llegaba primero a la escuela. La conducción de rose hacia la escuela fue media loca, porque solo veía los auto y arboles a borrones. Y eso quiere decir que iba muy rápido. En fin la ganadora fue rose. Emmet perdió por que le toco un semáforo y a rose no.

Cuando nos estacionamos vimos el volvo de Edward entrando.

-Oigan, ahí va el volvo de Edward.-dije

Los demás se callaron y vieron que había alguien el asiento del copiloto. Luego descubrieron que era Bella la que iba ahí. Los dos salieron del auto y todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento se quedaron sin habla, tal vez se los quedaron viendo ¿Como la chica nueva Bella Swan iba ganarse el corazón del solitario Edward Cullen? Tal vez era la pregunta en cada cabeza de los que estaban aquí. Al final ellos pasaron sin hacerles caso a los demás.

Después todos volvieron a lo que hacían, Rose, Emmet, Alice y Jasper se quedaron sorprendidos. Yo no, sabia esto pasaría.

-Nessie ¿por qué no nos dijiste que esto pasaría?-pregunto rose

-Porque, es algo que no se debe alterar, si se altera cambia l curso total de todo. Por eso no les podía decir.

-Bueno, vamos, no puedes llegar tarde a clase-dijo Alice- te acompaño a que recibas tu horario.

Alice y yo fuimos a la dirección donde se encontraba la señora cope.

-Me llamo Renesmee, me acaban de inscribir aquí.-dije

-Ohh… sí, tengo aquí tu horario y tu hoja de asistencias, al final del día vienes y me ensañas tu hoja con las firmas de tus profesores. Ya te puedes ir.

-gracias.-dije

-Bueno te toco primero inglés, ósea te toco con Edward. ¿Te llevo a tu salón o lo buscas sola?-pregunto Alice

-Yo lo busco, gracias.

-Bueno, me voy, te veo en el almuerzo-dijo

Solo asentí y empecé a buscar el salón que me tocaba. Cuando lo encontré vi que el profesor ya había llegado pero aun no empezaba. Cuando entre todo mundo se me quedo viendo.

_-¡Wow! Es igualita a Edward._

_-¿Será su hermana?_

_-Que linda chica._

_-Tendrá que ser mi cita para el baile de primavera._

Esos eran los susurros que escuchaba, al final el profe reacciono y me firmo la hoja y me hizo presentarme frente a todos, luego me dijo que me sentara al lado de Edward.

-Hola-dije

-Hola, deberías de escuchar las cosas que piensan de ti.-dijo

-Cuando entre escuche lo que decían, pero que piensan?

-Unos piensan pedirte que seas su novia y otro piensan que eres mi hermana, dado el parentesco que tenemos.

-Mmm… es lo mismo que en las otras escuelas.

-¿Otras?

-Si, he ido a muchas y pues piensan lo mismo.

El profesor inicio su clase, lo que estaban viendo era algo que ya había visto, pero tomaba notas para aparentar.

Cuando termino Edward y yo fuimos los primeros en salir.

-Entonces ¿Recogiste a bella y la trajiste?-pregunte

-Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes, lo viste.

-Solo pregunto para a hacer platica. Tengo historia ¿y tu?

-Trigonometría, ¿Ya viste lo que enseño el profe?-pregunto

-Sí, creo que desde antes de entrar a la escuela.

-¿Como que antes de entrar a la escuela?

-Antes me enseñaban en casa, dado a que crecía muy rápido y pues ahí aprendí mucho.

-Okey, bueno te veo en el almuerzo, adiós.-dijo el

Me dejo sola y busque mi próxima clase.

* * *

**se acabó el bonus pack. Sorry!**

**Espero publicar pronto, pero no lo creo. Voy a un campamento y pues no podre llevar mi lap. Pero regreso y publico el proximo capítulo. :)**

**Les gusto? **

**Nosotros salimos de vacaciones pero Nessi no. :(**

**Nos vemos luego!**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	8. Bella y su visita

**¿como estan todas? **

**¡volvi! y creo que les gustará el capítulo. Digo, con el simple nombre saben de que se tratará. :)**

**Disclaimer: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 7-. Bella y su visita.

Cuando la encontré aun había llegado el profe, pero no todos los alumnos. Le entregue mi hoja de asistencia y la firmo, el me mando a sentar hasta atrás, a mi parecer nadie se sentaba al lado. Pero todo eso cambio cuando entro al salón Bella, ella al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a todo esto. Se dirigió a donde yo estaba sentada. Entonces el lugar de al lado era suyo.

Cuando sentó se me quedo viendo, y me imagino que se fijó que me parecía mucho a Edward y un poco a ella, después de verme un buen rato se volteo y presto atención a la clase. Igualmente por ratos la veía, era muy diferente cuando era humana a cuando era inmortal. Tenía los ojos cafés chocolate, el tono de su piel era no muy pálido, pero había una gran diferencia a su piel de vampiro. Y era la verdad se veía muy frágil.

La clase transcurrió sin mayor problema. Cuando toco la campana fui la primera que Salí y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, matemáticas.

Fue casi lo mismo que la otra clase, aunque claro no estaba bella. Me mandaron a sentar con una chica rubia. Pero no le hice caso. Antes de que me diera cuenta la clase había acabado, esta vez fui la última en salir. Cuando Salí me dirigí a la cafetería y busque la mesa donde estaba mi familia. Cuando la encontré fui con ellos.

-¡Hola Nessie!-saludo Emmet

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-pregunto Rosalie

-Hola, y si me fue bien. Me encontré a alguien-dije

-Un muchacho que te va gustar después-dijo Alice

-No, me encontré a Bella.

-Ohh… y hablando de la reina de Roma, se fue sentar con Edward-dijo Jasper

-Sí, ya lo sabía-dije sonriendo en verlos más juntos. Se veían muy monos así.

Al almuerzo termino y nos fuimos todos a nuestras clases. A mí me tocaba biología, y que coincidencia, porque a Edward y a bella les tocaba igual biología. Aunque claro se quedaron platicando más tiempo en la cafetería cuando ya había tocado al timbre. El caso es que yo llegue temprano y profesor me firmo mi lista de asistencia y me sentó dos mesas atrás de la primera mesa. El profe ya había iniciado cuando llegó Edward y bella, ella se me quedo viendo y supongo que me recordó. La mayoría se los quedaron viendo, por que llegaron juntos y cuando se sentaron se les veía más animados de lo que se suponen que estarían.

La clase transcurrió rápida por un video que nos puso a ver el profe. A veces veía que bella y Edward se miraban y se sonrían. Era obvio que ya se habían dado cuenta de lo sentían uno por el otro.

Pasada la clase fui a mis demás clases, no les preste la atención suficiente así que no supe de que hablaban.

Cuando termino la escuela Salí a encontrarme con Alice, quien me acompaño a ir al BMW de Rosalie. Pero luego vimos que estaba rodeado de chicos, y Rosalie se mostraba orgullosa de su coche. El caso es que nos abrimos paso para entrar, pero entonces me di cuenta que Edward y Bella ya se habían ido

La semana paso sin ningún problema, yo iba acostumbrando a esto, me siento como que estoy de vacaciones. Era mi chiste privado.

El caso es de que la semana paso y por lo visto Edward y Bella se llevaban mejor. El sábado Edward desapareció todo el día, me dijo que llevaría a bella a un paseo. Y de ahí Emmet y Jasper hicieron a puestas.

-Apuesto 20 de que bella regresa loca por el-dijo Emmet

-Apuesto 20 a que ella no regresa-dijo Jasper

Y así se la pasaron subiendo la apuesta. Yo por mi parte ayude a Esme con el jardín, pase la mitad del día ayudándola, y luego Alice me rapto y otra vez fuimos de compras.

Fuimos a muchas tiendas y a cada que entrabamos salíamos con bolsas, compramos toda clase de ropa, terminamos hasta que me canse. Y ya me había cansado porque no había dormido toda la semana. Así que volvimos a la casa y vimos que Edward aun no volvía.

-Te vez cansada cariño-dijo Esme

-Sí, de hecho ya me voy a dormir. Si lo viene Edward lo saludan de mi parte.-dije

-Seguro, ahora vete a descansar-dijo Esme

Subí a mi cuarto, me cambie de ropa por una pijama, cuando estuve lista apague la luz y me tire a mi cama.

Me desperté y me fije en el reloj de la mesita de luz eran las 7:30 de la mañana, como ya había descansado, estaba decidida me pararme. Entre al baño y deje que el agua cayera por mis hombros. Después de una linda ducha fui al armario que ahora estaba lleno de ropa. Encontré una blusa blanca que decía LOVE y lo combine con una falda que me llegaba a la rodilla, la falda era de rayas azul marino y blancas. Igual me puse una flats azul marino. Termine de cepillar me cabello y baje a la sala donde se encontraba Esme, Alice y Rosalie. Agudice mi oído y escuche que Jasper y Emmet andaban por ahí, pero no oí ni a Carlisle ni a Edward. Carlisle de seguro se fue al hospital. Y Edward seguía con bella.

-Hola Nessie, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto Rosalie

-Sí, gracias por preguntar. Edward no ha venido, ¿verdad?-pregunte

-De hecho vino, pero fue rápido, solo se cambió de ropa y se volvió a ir.-dijo Esme

-Ohhh-fue lo único que pude contestar

-No preocupes luego vendrá, antes de irse nos dijo que venía con una sorpresa. Y pensamos que esa sorpresa seria bella. O ¿me equivoco?-me pregunto Esme

-No, no te equivocas, la traerá.-dije

-No me sorprende.-dijo Rosalie viendo una revista

-¿A qué horas va llegar Alice?-pregunte

-Como a las diez, tenemos mucho tiempo.- contesto ella

Y de hecho teníamos bastante tiempo eran las 8, tal vez si apenas Bella se estaba despertando.

-Oigan, ¿puedo ocupar el piano de Edward?-pregunte

-¿Tocas piano?-pregunto Rosalie

-Sí, el me enseño todo lo que se. Bueno no soy muy wow en eso, pero si se tocar.-dije

-Pues, creo que no le va molestar si lo toca su hija.-dijo Esme

Asentí y fui hacia el piano. Y empecé a tocar la nana de mi mama, esa fue la cuarto o tercera que aprendí a tocar. Y luego sentí tres miradas estaban dirigidas hacia mí. Y pare de tocar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-¿Cómo sabes de esa canción?-pregunto Esme

-¿La nana de mi mama?-pregunte

-Si, solo Edward lleva tocándol veces. ¿Cómo la sabes?-pregunto Alice

-Es el me la enseño cuando yo aprendí a tocar.-conteste

-Ohhh... con razón.-dijo Esme

Y de ahí seguí tocando la nana, después toque otras más, y de ahí me aburrí. Para cuando me aburrí ya eran las 9.

Luego me fui con Emmet quien estaba jugando ajedrez con Jasper.

-Hola-dije

-¡Shhh!

-hola para ti Emmet-dije

-No interrumpas Nessie.-dijo Emmet

Decidí vengarme. Me fije en lo que hacía Emmet, luego de ahí Jasper no sabía que hacer.

-Jasper, mueve tu reina un cuadro adelante y ya ganaste.-dije

Jasper lo dudo al principio y me miro a los ojos y vio que no le estaba mintiendo. He enseguida hice lo que le dije.

-¡Gane!-dijo jasper

-¡Eso fue trampa!-dijo emmet

-No, porque no establecimos como son las reglas, así que mis 20 dólares-dijo el

-Está bien-dijo a regañadientes

Satisfecha con mi venganza me retire de ahí, pero no antes de que Jasper me diera las gracias. Después fui a mi habitación a hacerme pato hasta que llegaran los otros.

Pasaron como 20 minutos y oí que había llegado un coche, pero no estuve segura que fuera Edward. Me Salí de mi cuarto y me asome por la ventana que era un monovolumen. Y de este salía Edward y bella. Supuse que ese sería el auto de bella. Baje las escaleras y vi que no estaba Alice ni Rosalie, solo se encontraba Esme y Carlisle. Esperen…cuando había llegado Carlisle que ni supe. Da igual.

Los dos entraron y Esme saludo a bella, igual lo hizo Carlisle. Yo avance más a la escena y bella se sorprendió en verme.

-Mmm… Bella ella es mi prima.-me presento Edward

-Pensé que no tenías familia.-dijo ella

-Mi padre tenía un hermano y pues este igual murió, pero dejo a Renesmee a su suerte. Después a Renesmee la convirtieron y estuvo durante un tiempo vagando por el mundo está que me encontró. Fue hace casi una semana que está con nosotros.-dijo el

-Ohhh.

-Hola, como ya dijo Edward me llamo Renesmee, pero puedes decirme Nessie. Encantada de conocerte bella.-dije

-El gusto es todo mío.-dijo ella

-¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?-pregunto Edward, pero nadie respondió ya que los dos aparecieron por las escaleras.

-¡Hola Edward!-grito Alice

Ella bajo con toda rapidez hacia donde estaba bella. Carlisle y Esme le enviaron miradas de que tuviera cuidado ya que podría espantar a bella. Pero a esta no se espanto

-Hola Bella-saludo Alice a bella y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.-hueles estupendo, no lo imaginaba

A todos los que estaban en la habitación les sorprendió lo que hizo Alice. Fue algo apresurado pero me imagino que bella se sintió bien ya que no hizo ningún gesto.

-Hola Bella-esta vez saludo Jasper, este se mantenía alejado de bella por obvias razones.

-Hola Jasper. Me alegra conocer a todos, tienen una casa hermosa-dijo bella

-Gracias-dijo Esme-nos encantó tu visita.

En ningún momento vi a Rosalie y a Emmet. Me imagino que hacen sus cosas personales. De momento a otro nadie dijo nada. Yo veía hacia la ventana hasta que Esme pregunto algo.

-¿Tocas?-le pregunto Esme a bella. Creo que se refería al piano

-No, soy pésima. Pero es muy hermoso, ¿Es tuyo?

-No-ella rio-¿No ha te contado Edward que es músico?-pregunto Esme

-Jamás, supongo que no me lo quería decir.-ella le dirigió la mirada a Edward.-supongo que Edward puede hacerlo todo. ¿No?-comento ella

Jasper se rio y yo también pero bajo. Aunque Esme si oyó las risas de los dos, ella nos miró seriamente.

-Espero que no hayas estado alardeando, es de mala educación-le dijo Esme a Edward

-Solo un poco-dijo el con una sonrisa. Esme y el intercambiaron sonrisas

-Ha sido modesto-dijo bella

-Bueno es hora de que le toques a ella-dijo Esme

-Me gustaría oírte tocar-dijo bella

-Entonces es un sí-respondió Edward

Edward llevo a bella al piano la sentó con él. Empezó tocar la que parecía ser la canción favorita de Esme.

Los demás nos los quedamos viendo pero Esme nos sacó de ahí, les quería dar privacidad. Cuando nos sacó de ahí todos nos fuimos a hacer nuestras cosas. Yo me fui a mi habitación ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Aun en mi habitación llegaba la melodía que ahora Edward tocaba, era la nana de bella.

Como yo no tenía nada que hacer me pare frente a la ventana y me la quede mirando. Pasaron minuto y la seguía mirando hasta que la música del piano ceso. Y luego escuche unos pasos por las escaleras estos pasos llegaron cerca de mi puerta. Los pasos de detuvieron y escuche que Edward le contaba la historia de Carlisle a bella.

**Bellapov(tiempo presente)**

Paso una semana, y Alice seguía sin tener visiones de Nessie, lo cual me frustró mas y a Edward.

Desde que nos fuimos a la mansión, nadie salía, se quedaban pendientes de cualquier dato de Nessie. Pero a veces era aburrido estar en la casa, así que los demás tenían que hacer algo contra eso.

Emmet y Jasper, como siempre, haciendo apuestas o peleando por alguna babosada.

Rose y Alice planeaban unos bocetos de ropa, según ellas iban a sacar su propia marca de ropa….según.

Y así, la mayoría no tenía nada que hacer.

* * *

**¿entonces...les gustó?**

**Felices de que Bella por fin apareciera? Bueno, la Bella del pasado. :D**

**¿Merezco algun review?**

**espero verlas despues, esta vez si publicaré seguido. :)**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	9. Partido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historía es solo mía.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 8-. Partido

Salí de mi cuarto cuando ya no escuche nada. Camine lentamente y silenciosamente hacia otras escaleras que llevaban a otro vestíbulo donde estaba el cuarto de Edward. Cuando llegue a la puerta y me quede pegada la pared y escuche. Se estaba mal, era de metiches hacer eso, pero me llegaba la curiosidad.

Después de un tiempo de estar escuchando, llego Alice y Jasper. Ella se me quedo viendo mal. Yo hice una cara inocente. Al instante ella me perdono y hablo.

-¿Se puede?-pregunto Alice a los tortolos que estaban dentro de la habitación

Yo me acerque hacia Alice y Jasper y mire que bella estaba sonrojada y estaba alrededor de los brazos de Edward. Yo solo sonreí.

-Adelante-dijo Edward

Alice entro y se quedó enfrente de bella y Edward, yo igual entre y me puse a su lado. Jasper se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Puse mi mano en el brazo de Alice y pude escuchar los pensamientos de Alice. Hoy se avecinaba una tormenta y todos iban a ir a jugar beisbol.

-Parece que te ibas a comer a Bella-dijo Alice-¿No quieres compartirla?

Bella se tensó con el comentario. Pero Edward siguió sonriendo.

-No creo que haya suficiente para compartir-dijo Edward aun sonriendo

-De hecho vinimos-dijo Jasper y me vio- Porque Alice dice que va ver una gran tormenta y Emmet quiso ir a jugar al claro del bosque para jugar. ¿Te apuntas?

Edward se quedó pensando pero luego se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Obviamente traerás a Bella-dijo Alice-no la podemos dejar afuera.

-¿Quieres ir?-le pregunto Edward a bella

-Claro, porque no. Pero necesitare paraguas?-pregunto bella

Y todos nos empezamos a reír.

-¿Lo va necesitar?-pregunto jasper

-No, la tormenta caerá solamente sobre el pueblo, así que el claro estará seco.-djo Alice

-Entonces esta perfecto.

Jasper tenía mucho entusiasmo, todos en la habitación podíamos sentirlo.

-Entonces vamos a ver si Carlisle se apunta.-dijo Alice yéndose de la habitación.

-Claro, como si no lo supieras-dijo Jasper ellos salieron de la habitación pero yo me quede a despedirme y me fui de la habitación dejando la puerta discretamente entrecerrada.

Cuando Salí vi a Alice y a Jasper en las escaleras.

Alice me tomo de la mano y me bajo rápidamente hacia el otro vestíbulo.

-Dime ¿Que hacías escuchando?-pregunto Alice

-Me pico la curiosidad y quise saber.

-No lo hagas. Vamos te daré el uniforme para el juego de esta tarde. -Alice me llevo con ella a su cuarto, pero cuando mire atrás y a no estaba Jasper. A lo mejor sé que con Emmet.

Alice me llevo a su cuarto y me mostro el uniforme para jugar beisbol. El cual me trajo recuerdos.

**Flashback:**

Tenía 1 año cuando Salí por primera vez a mi primer partido de beisbol con mi familia. Ese día habían truenos por donde quiera. Cuando ya estaba todo listo para jugar mi padre me llamo.

-Nessie ocuparas el antiguo lugar que tenía tu mamá, ósea arbitraje con tu abuela Esme.-dijo mi padre

-Dale un poco de crédito, dale un mejor lugar-dijo Alice

-si se esfuerza, conseguirá un mejor lugar.-dijo mi papa

Después de eso me quede junto con me abuela a ver como los demás jugaban y había que admitir que algunos si hacían trampas. Después del juego tuve que estar dos veces en el mismo lugar hasta que vieron que tenía potencial para otro puesto. Me dieron el puesto de bateador. Debía admitir que era mejor que árbitro. ¡Mucho mejor!

**Fin del flashback.**

-¡Alice llamando a Nessie!-grito Alice -Nessie ¡te estoy hablando!-grito otra vez Alice

Por fin reaccione y la mire

-¿Que paso?-pregunte

-¿Como que paso?, te estoy diciendo que te vayas medir el uniforme. ¿En que estabas pensando?-pregunto de nuevo

-En cosas del "pasado", recordaba cosas-dije

-Nessie aún faltan muchas cosas ¿verdad?

-si, demasiadas, algunas duras y otras muy fáciles, pero faltan muchas cosas.-dije

-Bueno eso luego pasara, ahora mídete el uniforme, cuando te lo midas te lo quitas y te pones tu ropa normal, estaré abajo por si me necesitas.

-Claro, gracias.-dije

Ella asintió y se fue y me dejo en su cuarto. Me probé el uniforme y me quedaba bien. El azul resaltaba en mí. Después de que me lo probé me lo quite y me volví a poner mi ropa, baje a la sala y vi que estaba Esme, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

-¡Hola!-dije

-¿Ya te probaste el uniforme?-pregunto Alice

-Sí, y me quedo bien. Ya lo deje en tu cama.-dije

-Okey, nos vamos como en 1 hora, ya que Edward fue a dejar a su casa a Bella.

Asentí y me fui un rato a fastidiar a Emmet.

**Un rato después….**

La verdad mi meta iba ser fastidiar a Emmet, ¡pero no! Fue al revés…. Bueno el caso es que cuando Emmet termino de fastidiarme Alice nos llamó para que nos pusiéramos los uniformes de beisbol.

Baje cuando termine de cambiarme, cuando lo hice vi a los demás en la sala esperándome.

-Bueno ya saben que puestos y que equipos tienen cada uno. Excepto Nessie, eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos. Ahora ya váyanse, Esme y yo luego los alcanzamos.-dijo Carlisle

Cuando Carlisle termino de hablar todos salimos corriendo para el prado donde siempre jugaban.

Después de correr llegamos al prado. Tengo que decir que casi soy la última en llegar, ya que aunque soy semi vampiro igual tengo genes humano entonces eso era lo que me impedía correr como los demás. El último fue Jasper y que se entretuvo con algo.

Después de unos 5 minutos de que llegáramos llegaron Esme y Carlisle.

-Nessie te meteremos en el equipo de Edward. ¿Está bien?-pregunto Carlisle

-Sí, está bien.

El equipo de Edward era: Alice, Carlisle y yo

El de Emmet: Rosalie, Jasper, Esme(mi abuela "era de chocolate"{1})

Una vez que los equipos estaban decididos Carlisle empezó a macar las bases, mientras los demás nos sentábamos o platicábamos. De pronto me llego un olor como a fresas o algo así. Me di vuelta y vi que era a Bella y Edward. Alice se acercó a ellos y yo fui con ella ya que estaba a mi lado.

-¡Hola Bella!-dijo Alice

-Hola.-contesto Bella

Yo solo le sonreí.

-Bella tú te quedaras con Esme, te tocara arbitraje. Edward tu estarás en tu mismo equipo solo que tendrás a Nessie. ¿Está bien?-pregunto Alice

Edward solo asintió y se llevó a bella por la roca donde estaba sentada con Alice.

-Esperemos que empiecen los rayos-dijo Alice y se me quedo viendo-ya sabes porque ¿verdad?

-Si, no es primera vez que juego, ¿eh?-dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Okey, ya se aproxima uno así que ponte tu posición.

-Te doy una pista: visiones y nómadas-deje Alice confundida

Me fui a mi base, ya que el otro equipo bateaba. Yo estaba en primera base, Edward en segunda y Carlisle en la tercera. Cuando empezaron los rayos empezamos a jugar.

Después de cómo 10 carreras de las de ellos y 12 nuestras Alice tuvo una visión que la tenso y a Edward igual.

* * *

**¡Oh oh! ¿adivinan lo que pasará?**

**:)**

**Por cierto, tengo una nueva historia. Bueno no es mía, es una traducción. :D Pasense por la historia y chequen. **

**tengo cuenta en We Heart It(por si alguien es fanatico o le gusta). **

**¿Alguien ya leyo: Bajo la Misma Estrella? ¿les gustó? ¿aman a Gus Waters como yo? **

**REVIEWS?**

**W.L:Candy1928 **


	10. Problemas

**Hola chicas! :D **

**tengo algo que decirles. Me voy con mi mamá a U.S.A entonces no se cuando podré subir la historia, porque voy a estar media depre y me voy a quedar con en la casa de mi tía, y pues no hay privacidad (no me gusta que vean que escribo historias). Entonces pues espero subir pronto el otro capítulo, pero si no lo subo pronto no se preocupen, tal vez me desaparezca un rato de aqui pero continuaré. :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y yo solo uso su mundo para entretenerlos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 9.- problemas

-¡Paren!-grito Alice cuando termino de ver la visión

Todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos alrededor de ella, bueno excepto Bella y Esme, Esme se quedó con bella par que no se quedara sola.

-¿Alice que has visto?-pregunto Carlisle

-Se aproximan.-dijo ella aun tensa

Y aquí comienza en juego, aquí es donde james se encuentra con mi mama y la huele y empieza la cacería. Pero una cosa es segura, trataría de evitar lo que le paso a mi mama.

-Se aproximan 3 nómadas, dos hombres y una mujer. Tengan cuidado.-dije

Todos se me quedaron viendo como: ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Me llevare a bella-dijo Edward

-No, es demasiado tarde-dijo Alice-ya vienen

Edward se fue con bella y se quedó a su lado, mientras los demás se pusieron en posición.

-Suéltate el cabello- escuche Edward decirle eso a bella.

-Es inútil la puedo oler desde el otro lado del campo-dijo Alice

Y entonces James, Laurent y Victoria llegaron.

-Creíamos haber escuchado a alguien jugar. Me llamo Laurent, ellos son james y victoria-dijo Laurent

-Soy Carlisle, y esta es mi familia: Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee y bella-dijo Carlisle presentando a todos los integrantes de la familia.

-¿Hay espacio para 3 más?-pregunto Laurent

-Claro, unos ya se iban así que pueden tomar su lugar-dijo Carlisle

Pensamos que el peligro había pasado, entonces hubo una ráfaga de viento que revolvió el cabello de Bella desprendiendo su delicioso aroma. Y entonces james pudo oler el aroma dulce de bella, y otra vez la familia se puso delante de bella y empezaron a gruñir.

-James, vámonos-dijo Laurent

Este obedeció y se fue con victoria, entonces los tres se fueron.

-Llévate a bella de aquí.-dijo Carlisle a Edward

El asintió y se la llevo de ahí. Nosotros en cambio nos quedamos ahí, Carlisle envió a Emmet y a Jasper para rastrear a los otros y ver a donde se dirigían, pero al poco tiempo llegaron por que su rastro se perdió. Y nos fuimos de vuelta a la casa

Poco tiempo después de que llegamos a casa Laurent vino y nos explicó que ya no quería seguir los juegos de james, porque prácticamente lo que hacía era un juego. Y se quedó un bueno rato ahí, hasta que al fin se iba a ir fue que llego Edward con bella, pero cuando Edward vio a Laurent el gruño.

-Tranquilo Edward, solo nos vino a avisar de james.-dijo Carlisle

Y este se quedó más tranquilo, pero no tanto.

Entonces cuando se fue Laurent bajamos al garaje.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Emmet

-Sacaremos a bella de Forks.-dijo Edward

-sí, pero ¿y luego?-pregunto Jasper

-Emmet, Rosalie y Edward van a ir a seguir a james, debe de estar su rastro por ahí. Mientras Esme y yo los rastreamos por otro camino.-dijo Carlisle

-¿Y Nessie?-pregunto Emmet

-Yo me voy con Bella, Jasper y Alice.-dije

Todos asintieron. Entonces Edward le lanzo unas chamarras a Rosalie y a Esme.

-¿Se las podrían poner para distraer a james?-pregunto el

-Si-contestaron las dos.

Entonces todos empezaron a prepararse para salir. Yo mientras tanto me quede al lado de bella en lo que Alice preparaba el coche. Bella parecía asustada, en cierto yo igual lo estaría si tratara de matarme un vampiro loco por mi sangre. Para distraerla le hice platica, preguntando cosas que ya se.

-Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunte

-17, y ¿tu?

-16, para siempre.

-Ja, el sueño de toda mujer.

-Exacto, y ¿dónde conociste a mi pa…primo?-casi se me salía papa

-Lo vi por primera vez en la cafetería pero me senté con él en la clase de biología.- contesto media sonrojada.

-Ohhh….es que eso no me lo ha contado, y ¿cómo te sentiste cuando lo viste?

-Pues, al principio se me hizo muy guapo. Pero después al entrar al salón de biología me miraba muy feo, sus ojos eran negros y parecían querer matarme.

-¿Tan feo te miro?

Bella solo asintió

-Lo regañare por haber hecho semejante cosa. Fue un maleducado. Oye y ¿no te sientes celosa de que muchas chicas lo quieren?

-Mmm…. De hecho si, ellas son más bonitas que yo.

-Eso no es cierto, eres hermosa, por qué crees que mi primo te escogió?-pregunte

-Cierto, tienes razón Nessie.

-Bueno Bella, Nessie ya está el coche. Vámonos-dijo Alice

Asentimos, Bella camino hacia el coche, se subió y Edward le dijo algo que no alcance a oír. Después yo me acerque al coche y Edward se acercó a mí.

-Nessie, por favor….

-Tranquilo, yo la cuidare, recuerda que sé lo que pasara, tranquilo. Igual es mi mama y la voy a cuidar.-dije

El me dio un beso en l frente y me dejo. Entonces me subí al coche donde ya estaba bella, Alice y Jasper. Entonces Jasper arranco y el garaje se fue haciendo cada vez más lejano.

Después de un tiempo bella se había empezado a dormir y pues la recargue hacia mí. Era interesante ver dormir a alguien, eso era lo que me decía mi mama cuando me contaba cosas de cuando era más pequeña, ella me veía dormir, y veía mis sueños con solo tocarme. Mi mama, como la extraño, se que la tengo aquí, pero no le puedo decir mama, no me puede consolar, yo soy la quien la consuela, bueno al menos eso trato.

Después de otro rato llegábamos casi a Phoenix, para entonces bella ya había despertado, y yo otra vez le hice platica, para que se le hiciera ligero el viaje. Le preguntaba cosas como cuál era su color favorito, su comida, si había tenido novios, obvio no pero tenía que preguntarle algo. El caso es que así llevamos el camino que faltaba.

Otro rato después ya habíamos llegado a Phoenix, llegamos un hotel lujoso, y nos registramos, de hecho solo habíamos agarrado un cuarto ya que como no íbamos a estar mucho ahí. Al poco rato que habíamos llegado Alice le pidió algo de comida a bella, ya que empezaba a tener hambre.

La tarde cayó y bella empezaba a tener sueño de nuevo. Entonces dejamos que ella se durmiera en el cuarto de la habitación y nosotros fuimos como a una especie de sala en la habitación. Ahí estuvimos hablando de lo que Alice había visto en el partido de beisbol. A la mañana siguiente bella despertó y Alice le pidió otra vez comida.

En la tarde Alice tuvo otra visión me acerque a ella y toque su hombro, entones vi la visión, Jasper le paso un papel y un lápiz para que pudiese dibujar lo que había visto en su visión, en su visión aparecía james en un estudio de ballet. El estudio había muchos espejos y no se podía reconocer al james verdadero. Entonces ahí se acabó la visión. Lo que Alice dibujo fue prácticamente un estudio de ballet.

Bella se acercó y vio al dibujo de la visión.

-¿Es un estudio de ballet?-pregunto bella

-Sí, ¿has estado ahí?-pregunto Alice

-Sí, de niña tomaba clases ahí.

-Está cerca de aquí?-pregunto esta vez Jasper

-Más o menos.-contesto bella

Entonces el celular de Alice sonó.

-Bueno-contesto ella

-Alice, ¿han encontrado algo?-pregunto Edward en la otra línea

-No ¿y ustedes?

-Sí, seguimos a james pero se dio cuenta que era un trampa y se regresó. Esme se va a ir Forks para cuidar al padre de bella, mientras tanto nosotros regresaremos, vamos al aeropuerto de Phoenix, llegamos en la noche.

-Okey, te paso a alguien más?-pregunto Alice

-Si, a bella.

Alice le paso el celular a bella y de ahí no oí nada porque se fue al cuarto, al poco rato salió, y me paso el celular a mí.

-¿Hola?-conteste

-Nessie, cuida mucho a bella.

-Lo se Edward, es mi mama como tanto tu novia, la cuidare. No te preocupes.-dije

-Supongo que te enteraste que regresamos en la noche, ¿no?

-Sí, si supe, escuche su conversación. Pero bueno saldremos cuando diga Alice.

-Okey, me voy. Te veo luego.

-Adiós- y de ahí colgó y le pase el celular a Alice

Y de ahí todos nos quedamos en silencio, bella entro al cuarto otra vez y ahí se estuvo hasta qua salió con un carta en las manos. Se la entregó a Alice

-Alice, ¿guardarías esta carta y se la darías a Edward luego?-pregunto bella

-Claro, se la daré.-dijo ella con cara confundida

Bella solo asintió.

Hace como un día que no salía de este cuarto y sentía que cada vez se hacía más pequeño, pero para salvación mía Alice dijo que era hora de irnos. Salimos todos con nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Llegando esperamos a que llegara el vuelo de Edward, pero este se atrasó.

-Alice ¿puedo ir al baño?-pregunto bella

-Claro, que te acompañe Jasper.-dijo ella

-Bueno…vamos-dijo bella

Pasaron como 7 minutos y no venían.

-Voy a ver qué pasa.-dije

-Sí, ve-dijo Alice

Llegue al baño y vi a Jasper parado frente al baño.

-Voy a ver qué pasa.-le dije a Jasper y entre, vi a ella frente al espejo.

-Bella que pasa por que no vienes?-pregunte

-No, nada, vete Nessie luego salgo.-dijo ella muy "segura" pero no fue así.

-Dime que tienes, eres mala mintiendo.-dije

-Bien, me voy a ir.

-¿Cómo que te vas?-pregunte

-James me llamo y me dijo que tenía mi mama y tenía que ir a mi casa y al estudio de ballet.

-Voy contigo-dije

-Dijo que tenía que ir sola.

-No me va a escuchar, seré cuidadosa, déjame ir contigo.

-Bien, solo vámonos ya.-dijo ella y me llevo por otra puerta que conducía hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

¡Dios! Tenía que hacer algo para que no pasara lo mismo. Deje salir a Bella, mientras yo, según, iba al baño. Tome mi celular y le marque a Alice.

-Alice-susurré.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué pasa?

-Encontré a Bella en el baño tratando de fugarse a su casa.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-James la llamo, le dijo que tenía a su mama y que si no iba Renee iba a pagar las consecuencias. Pero solo la chantajeo, no tiene a Renee

-¿Vas a ir con ella?

-Sí, pero para eso te llamo, tienes que venir aquí lo antes posible. Se lo que pasara y tengo miedo.

-Okey, cuando llegue Edward le aviso e iremos lo más rápido posible. Gracias Nessie. Avísame si pasa algo más.

-Sí, claro. Te veo

-Sí, cuídate y cuida de Bella.

-Claro, lo hare.

Corte la llamada y salí del baño como si nada.

Conseguimos un taxi y nos llevó a la casa de bella. Ella abrió la puerta de la casa y entro. Entonces vio una nota de james.

La nota decía que lo llamara un número que había escrito ahí. Y bella marco y acerco el teléfono hacia mí para que escuchara.

-Bravo, no pensé que te zafarías de ellos. Ahora tienes que ir al estudio de ballet donde tú asistías. Recuerda que no debes llevar a nadie contigo.

Y de ahí colgó.

Bella me miro asustada.

-¿Y si se enteró?-pregunto

-No, y si se entera ya veremos.-dije-ahora vámonos al estudio de ballet.

Asintió y nos fuimos al estudio de ballet caminando ya que estaba cerca, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, era la hora del crepúsculo. Llegamos al estudio pero antes de entrar ella me dijo algo.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces Edward y a mí. Un poco más a Edward. Pero gracias por acompañarme, si james me mata…

-Shh…no digas eso, yo te defenderé, y sé que va llegar Edward. Te ha salvado y te salvara.-dije, lo último lo dije pensando en el futuro.

-Bueno, tengo que entrar, te quiero mucho-en eso ella me abrazo. Cuando me abrazo sentí otra vez el cariño de mi mama que tanto había extrañado, entonces me empezaron a salir lágrimas, pero las limpie enseguida, dado que se supone que soy vampiro y los vampiros no lloran.

-Anda entra, estaré cerca-dije

Ella asintió y entro al estudio de ballet. Yo por mi parte entre por una puerta de servicio atrás. Y de ahí vi la escena, obviamente en silencio.

* * *

**¡oohh! las deje en suspenso! **

**merezco algún review? **

**Bueno ya saben que no subiré pronto otro cap, o bueno no sé. Depende como me sienta. **

**Por cierto, ¿hay algún tributo por aqui?¿ya vieron el nuevo trailer de "En Llamas"? Morí y resucite al ver a Finnick con su sonrisa! **

**Bueno, espero verlas pronto! :D**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	11. James

Capitulo 10.- james

-Escogí un buen lugar para grabar nuestros momentos juntos. Espero que no te moleste, tome esto de tu casa.-dijo james, este tenía a bella casi enjaulada entre sus brazos y la pared donde se encontraba recargada, en la mano derecha de james había una cámara que estaba grabando a bella.-grabare nuestros momentos juntos y se loe enseñare a Edward para que su corazón se rompa.-

Entonces bella tuvo un tiempo para zafarse del enjaule de james, corrió pero no le fue suficiente, pro que james la atrapo y la lanzo hacia un pilar, donde al parecer se abrió algo. James se acerco a ella con la cámara.

-Dile a Edward cuanto lo amas. Dile!- en eso james tomo la pierna de bella y la piso, en eso la pierna se rompió. Y ella grito.

Yo Sali de mi escondite y me enfrente a james.

-¡Vaya, Vaya! Que tenemos aquí…..una vampira, o diría a una semi-vampira.-el se volteo a ver a bella quien todavía se retorcía del dolor.-Te dije que no trajeras a nadie.-y me volteo a ver a mi-bueno será doble juego.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.-dije

El puso una sonrisa sádica que me asusto. Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cabeza y me lanzo a los ventanales, si fue un golpe duro , pero no me paso nada, excepto por algunos rasguños. En eso me levante y vi que james mordía en la mano a bella, y de ahí me lance sobre james. Este se pego contra otro pilar. Eso lo enfureció mas y esta vez me tomo de una forma que casi me mata a no ser porque Edward llego en ese momento, igual llego Alice, rose y emmet. Si ellos no hubieran llegado yo estaría muerta.

En eso Edward se lanzo sobre james liberándome de el. Entonces fue que los dos empezaron a pelear. Yo por mi parte fui con bella quien empezaba a sangrar mucho y a gritar, Alice se acerco a mí.

-Bella, tranquila-dije

-No te escucha esta inconsciente.-dijo Alice

Yo solo asentí. Y de la nada apareció Carlisle.

-Edward, recuerda quien eres.-dijo Carlisle a Edward

Edward se alejo de james, quien ya estaba a punto de morir. Carlisle se acerco hacia nosotros.

-Alice vete, ayuda a los demás-dijo Carlisle, y ayudar a los demás se refería a emmet, Edward y rosalie.

Yo me quede al lado de bella. Carlisle estaba viendo como estaba bella.

-¿Hace cuanto la mordió?-pregunto

-Como 8 o 10 minutos, el veneno ya empezó a correr no?-pregunte

-Si, y si no hacemos algo, se transformara.

¡Nooo! ¡Eso no debía pasar! Si no, ella nunca me tendría y no podría volver a mi tiempo.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-pregunte

-Primero haremos un soporte para la pierna rota.-dijo Carlisle y al instante vino Alice

-¿Les ayudo?

-seguro, arranca una de la tablas y con tu cinturón has un torniquete en la pierna rota.-Cuando Carlisle indico lo que tenía que hacer Alice, ella lo puso a hacer rápido. Y luego Carlisle llamo a Edward.

-El veneno está corriendo, ¿La dejamos así o succionas el veneno?-pregunto Carlisle

-No, no puedo dejar que se transforme-dijo Edward

-Entonces succiona el veneno

-No tengo el control suficiente.

-Tienes, y mucho, eres el que mejor se controla después de Carlisle-dije

Entonces Bella grito. Eso lastimo a Edward, dado que hizo una mueca de dolor. Entonces tomo la mano que james mordió.

-Aliviaré el dolor bella, lo aliviaré.-entonces Edward succiono el veneno, pero tomo sangre de mas, que casi la mata.

Pero bueno cuando termino todo, llevamos a bella al hospital. Y tuvimos que hablarles a los papas de bella.

Flashback:

Todos los cullen estábamos en la sala de espera, bueno excepto Edward. Hace como 4 horas le habíamos llamado a los padres de bella por lo que le paso. El caso es que llegaron y venia muy alterados.

De repente se abrieron muy fuerte las puertas del hospital alzamos la cabeza los presentes ahí y vimos que eran los padres de Bella. Ellos dos se acercaron a nosotros, y ambos se fijaron en mi.

-Carlisle ¿qué paso?-pregunto Charlie

Para entonces ya teníamos inventada una historia.

-Edward fue a Phoenix para que bella entrara en razón y volviera a forks, entonces ella acepto, y fue a verlo al hotel donde estábamos, pero antes de llegar se tropezó y lo que paso fue que rodo dos tramos de escaleras antes de caer por una ventana.-dijo Carlisle, le verdad se hacía creíble, por que pudo pasar con la suerte de Bella.

-¿Puedo pasar a ver a bella?-pregunto Renée

-Pregúntenle a las enfermeras-dijo Carlisle.

Renne fue con una enfermera y le pregunto, entonces supongo que le dijo que si, por que se fue. Pero Charlie se quedo con nosotros y aun me seguía viendo. Hasta que pregunto:

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Charlie

-Ella es la prima de Edward, apenas llego a forks.-dijo esme

-Se parece mucho a Edward.-dijo Charlie

-Si, por eso es que soy su prima-conteste

El asintió y se fue a sentar por ahí. Y por ratos me miraba, hasta que después de un buen rato volvió Renée.

Fin del flashback

Después de que volvió Renée, fue Charlie a ver a bella, y cuando el volvió el y Renée se fueron a comer, y les aseguramos que seguiríamos ahí. Entonces me aburrí de estar ahí y fui con Edward, entonces al llegar a la puerta escuche la conversación de ellos dos, se que Alice me dijo que estaba mal, pero quiero saber más de ellos cuando eran novios.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**W.L:Can****dy1928**


	12. Conversación

**¡Hoa! ¿me extrañaron?**

**yo si, no vi ningun review en el capítulo pasadp. :( Pero hubo dos personitas que estan siguiendo esta historia: AnniSalvatore'Payne, NessieCullenMalik. Gracias por al menos una huellita suya en esta historia. Como siempre sean bienvenidas. :D **

**El día de hoy les traigo un bonus-pack por haber desaparecido tantos días. ;) **

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y yo solo juego con los personajes. :) **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 11.- conversación

—¿Qué tal tu siesta?-pregunto bella

—Interesante —contesto Edward

— ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto otra vez bella

—Estoy sorprendido —respondió Edward—. Creí que Florida y tu madre... Creí que era eso lo que querías.

—Pero en Florida tendrías que permanecer dentro de una habitación todo el día. Sólo podrías salir de noche, como un auténtico vampiro.-eso lo dijo bella, lo del final me dio gracia

—Me quedaría en Forks, Bella, allí o en otro lugar similar —explicó Edward—. En un sitio donde no te pueda causar más daño.- después de lo que dijo Edward, bella quedo en silencio, hasta que una enfermera entro a la habitación, antes de que entrara se me quedo viendo.

—¿No necesitas más calmantes, cariño?-pregunto la enfermera

—No, no —mascullo bella—. No necesito nada.

—No hace falta que te hagas la valiente, cielo. Es mejor que no te estreses. Necesitas descansar —silencio—. De acuerdo. Pulsa el botón de llamada cuando estés lista.-dijo la enfermera y salió y otra vez se me quedo viendo. Entonces seguí escuchando su conversación.

—Shh... Bella, cálmate.-dijo Edward

—No me dejes —dijo bella

—No lo haré —prometió Edward—. Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.

—Bella —volvió a decir Edward—. No pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.

— ¿Juras que no me vas a dejar? —susurro bella

—Lo juro.- prometió Edward

— ¿Mejor? —pregunto Edward

—Sí —dijo cautelosamente bella.

Entonces Edward susurro algo: reacción exagerada

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso? —Susurro bella—. ¿Te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo? _¿__Quieres _que me aleje de ti?

—No, no quiero estar sin ti, Bella, por supuesto que no. Sé racional. Y tampoco tengo problema alguno en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te pone en peligro..., soy yo la razón por la que estás aquí.

—Sí, tú eres la razón —dijo bella—. La razón por la que estoy aquí... _viva._

—Apenas —dijo con un hilo de voz edward—. Cubierta de vendas y escayola, y casi incapaz de moverte.

—No me refería a la última vez en que he estado a punto de morir —contesto con irritación bella —. Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cuál. Estaría criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks de no ser por ti.- _"así se hace bella, golpe bajo"(nótese el sarcasmo)_

—Sin embargo, ésa no es la peor parte —continuó susurrando edward.—. Ni verte ahí, en el suelo, desmadejada y rota —dijo con voz ahogada—, ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oírte gritar de dolor... Podría haber llevado el peso de todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la eternidad. No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podría detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo mismo quien acabara contigo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad.

—Promételo —susurro bella

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes el qué.

—Al parecer, no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, por lo que supongo que tendrás que seguir tu camino... Con independencia de que eso te mate o no —añadió Edward

Edward no lo prometiste-pensé

—Me has contado cómo lo evitaste... Ahora quiero saber por qué —exigió bella.

—¿Por qué? —repitió a la defensiva.

— _¿__Por qu__é__ lo _hiciste? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la ponzoña? A estas alturas, sería como tú.- _¡No Bella!, no te va a dejar, ¡Entiéndelo!-pensé_

—Soy la primera en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones —dijo Bella—, pero parece lógico que entre un hombre y una mujer ha de haber una cierta igualdad, uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanzándose en picado para salvar al otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro _por igual._

—Tú me has salvado —dijo Edward

—No puedo ser siempre Lois Lane —insistió Bella—. Yo también quiero ser Superman.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Bella, _no _lo sabes. Llevo casi noventa años dándole vueltas al asunto, y sigo sin estar seguro

— ¿Desearías que Carlisle no te hubiera salvado?

—No, eso no —dijo edward—. Pero mi vida terminó y no he empezado nada.

—Tú eres mi vida. Eres lo único que me dolería perder.

—No puedo, Bella. No voy a hacerte eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto bella—. ¡No me digas que es demasiado duro! Después de hoy, supongo que en unos días... Da igual, después, eso no sería nada.

—¿Y el dolor?

—Ése es mi problema —dijo bella—, podré soportarlo.

—Es posible llevar la valentía hasta el punto de que se convierta en locura.

—Eso no es ningún problema. Tres días. ¡Qué horror!

— ¿Y qué pasa con Charlie y Renée? —huy golpe bajo para ti bella

Silencio, ni Bella, ni Edward decían algo

—Mira, eso tampoco importa —dijo bella—. Renée ha efectuado las elecciones que le convenían... Querría que yo hiciera lo mismo. Charlie es de goma, se recuperará, está acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre, tengo que vivir mi propia vida.

—Exactamente —dijo Edward con brusquedad—, y no seré yo quien le ponga fin.

—Si esperas a que esté en mi lecho de muerte, ¡tengo noticias para ti! ¡Ya estoy en él!

—Te vas a recuperar —dijo Edward

—No —dijo bella—. No es así.- _¡que necia eres! pensé_

—Por supuesto que sí. Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices, pero...

—Te equivocas —insistió bella—. Voy a morir.

—De verdad, Bella. Vas a salir de aquí en cuestión de días —dijo Edward—. Dos semanas a lo sumo.

—Puede que no muera ahora, pero algún día moriré. Estoy más cerca de ello a cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a _envejecer._

—Se supone que la vida es así, que así es como debería ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo _no deber__í__a existir._

—Eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le ha tocado la lotería dice antes de recoger el dinero: «Mira, dejemos las cosas como están. Es mejor así», y no lo cobra.

—Difícilmente se me puede considerar un premio de lotería.

—Cierto. Eres mucho mejor...

—Bella, no vamos a discutir más este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche eterna. Fin del asunto.

—Me conoces muy poco si te crees que esto se ha acabado —le aviso bella—No eres el único vampiro al que conozco.

—Alice no se atrevería.

—Alice ya lo ha visto, ¿verdad? —pregunto bella—. Por eso te perturban las cosas que te dice. Sabe que algún día voy a ser como tú...

—Ella también se equivoca. Te vio muerta, pero eso tampoco ha sucedido.

—Jamás me verás apostar contra Alice.

Otro gran silencio

—Bueno —le pregunto—, ¿dónde nos deja eso?

Edward se rió

—Creo que se llama punto muerto.

— ¡Ay! —grito bella

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto edward

—Estoy bien —mintió bella

—No te creo —

—No me voy a dormir de nuevo.

—Necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti.

—Así que te rindes —

—Buen intento.

— ¡No!-volvio a gritar bella

— ¿Sí? —pregunto edward

—Creo que es el momento adecuado para más sedantes —dijo con mas calma edward—Enviaré a la enfermera —fue la inexpresiva contestación.

—No me los voy a tomar —dijo bella

—No creo que te vayan a pedir que te tragues nada, Bella, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? Ya no te van a poner más agujas.

—No temo a las agujas —mascullo bella—, tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos.

—Te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estaré aquí mientras eso te haga feliz.- _de eso me encargo yo-pensé_

—Entonces, es para siempre, ya lo sabes.

—Vamos, déjalo ya. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente.

—Me sorprendió que Renée se lo tragara. Sé que _t__ú_me conoces mejor.

—Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano —dijo Edward—. Las cosas cambian.

—No te olvides de respirar —le recordó Bella

Me imagino que Edward pico el botón para llamar a la enfermera, porque luego vino la enfermera y esta vez me miro más raro.

-Disculpe-dijo la enfermera, no entendí el porqué del disculpe.

Mas silencio

—Ya está, cielo —dijo la enfermera —. Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.

—Gracias —murmuro bella

No dijo nada más la enfermera y salió pero esta vez no me miro, porque se fue del otro lado.

—Quédate —dijo bella con pereza

—Lo haré —prometió Edward —Como te dije, me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea _lo mejor _para ti.

—No es lo mismo —

—No te preocupes de eso ahora, Bella. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.

—Vale.

—Te quiero.-dijo Edward

—Yo, también.

—Lo sé

—Gracias —suspiro

—Siempre que quieras.

— ¿Edward? —se escuchó a bella con mucho esfuerzo pronunciar su nombre

— ¿Sí?

—Voy a apostar a favor de Alice.

Y de ahí, todo quedo en silencio.

Entonces ya me iba cuando una puerta se abrió y entonces se asomó una cabeza.

-Nessie, ¿porque caminas en silencio?-pregunto Edward

-Porque es un hospital y debo guardar silencio-dije

-Buen intento, sé que has estado escuchando.

-¿Cómo…? Olvídalo, se me olvido proteger mis pensamientos.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí-dijo y abrió la puerta más y entre

Cuando entre vi que bella estaba durmiendo en la camilla y centre mi atención en Edward cuando cerró la puerta.

-¿Porque estabas escuchado?-pregunto

-Quiero saber más de ustedes

-Pero creí que ya te habían contado nuestra historia.

-Sí, pero quiero ver lo que vivieron, cuantas opciones tuvieron y cuanto se amaron, no digo que después no se amen, al contrario se aman más, pero quiero ver.-dije

-Ven aquí Nessie-dije el abriendo sus brazos. Me acerque a él y me abrazo, en ese momento empecé a llorar, porque me faltaba ese cariño y entendí que fue tan pero tan egoísta de mi parte al momento de pedir ese deseo, ahora tengo vivir tanto tiempo apartados de ellos, se los tengo aquí, pero no los puedo tratar como mis padres, a uno lo tengo que tratar como mi primo y a la otra la que tratar como una amiga.

-Nessie, ¿Éstas bien?

-Sí, solo que extrañaba este cariño.

-Te quiero mucho-dijo él y me siguió abrazando.

Al rato de estar ahí me Salí del cuarto y fui donde estaban los demás.

-Hola-dije

-Hola Nessie-respondieron los demás

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-pregunto Emmet

-Está bien solo que esta sedada.

-Te fuiste tanto tiempo, ¿Edward y tu estuvieron hablando tanto tiempo?-pregunto Alice

-Aja-okey omití la parte donde escuche, porque no quería que me regañara enfrente de todo el hospital.

Y note que estaban apartados los padres de bella, hablaban entre ellos. No escuche la plática, debería de dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Carlisle ¿Nos podemos ir un rato? Ya que ya oscureció-pregunto rose

-Sí, pero luego vuelven.-contesto el

Entonces nos fuimos: Rose, Alice, Emmet y yo. Se quedaron Esme, Jasper, Carlisle y obviamente Edward.

* * *

**No me despido por que las veré en el otro capítulo. :)**


	13. Graduación

**:P y seguimos con el Bonus-Pack. **

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**

* * *

Capitulo 12.- Graduación

**Dos meses después…**

El tiempo pasó tan rápido. Estamos ahora en forks, y Alice me estaba arreglando para ir al baile de fin de curso, y por supuesto ninguno de Cullen iba faltar. Alice me estaba dando un vestido stapless color beige con un moño, y de zapatos me dio unos de tacón de tiras con unas piedras que parecían diamantes, y mi pelo me lo dejo como es, solo que lo rizo mas, para crear unos lindos caireles. Al estar ya lista me fui a maquillarme, y no era mucho, solo rímel, y gloss. Como dije no era mucho. Al estar ya lista fui al cuarto de Alice donde ella estaba dando los últimos retoques a rose y a ella. Cuando entre se me quedaron viendo.

-¡uhhh! Nessie, atraerás la miradas de muchos hoy.-dijo rose

-No es para tanto, siempre tengo miradas y ya me acostumbre.-dije

-Pero nunca te habían visto así.-dijo Alice

-Bueno ustedes no se quedan atrás, pero claro ya tiene pareja así que no les prestaran atención.-dije

-Sí, esa es la mejor parte. Pero bueno bajemos, se nos hace tarde-dijo Alice

-Alice llegamos a tiempo o antes si vamos muy rápido, y eso es muy probable.-dije

Entonces bajamos y emmet y jasper estaban ahí esperando a rosalie y Alice. Bajaron ellas primero, y las recibieron. En cambio ya me quede viendo, hasta que Emmet me abrazo.

-Estas muy pequeña para eso, además Edward mataría a quien estuviera contigo-dijo Emmet

-Eso es cierto, y ¡lo que le espera!-dije

-¡Ja! Bueno ¡vámonos!-dijo emmet

Entonces nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme y nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado y todo eso, entonces nos fuimos, obviamente cada uno con su respectiva pareja, y yo me fui en mi nuevo auto que me compraron. Un BMW A5 , de cierto modo gusta la velocidad y amaba los coches extraños , así que decidí que un BMW A5 sería perfecto para mí. El BMW A5 era de color plateado. Con cada uno con su coche nos fuimos al baile. Y efectivamente llegamos mucho antes, pero habían unas cuantas personas.

Después de cierto tiempo el estacionamiento se empezó a llenar, todos sonreímos cuando vimos que entraba al auto de Edward. Nos miramos entre nosotros y decidimos que bajarían sin presión, así que nos fuimos al gimnasio, aquí se hacen las fiestas y todo eso en el gimnasio, lo podrían haber hecho en un salón, pero creo que no tenían presupuesto para eso o no había salones aquí. El punto es que entramos y el gimnasio estaba todo cambiado, habían globos pegados en las paredes, arcos con globos, y papel de seda en las paredes. Y estaba la barra de bebidas y los aperitivos y todo eso. Como ya había muchos en l gimnasio empezaron a poner música. Primero pusieron una lenta y todas las parejas y no parejas fueron a bailar, se fueron Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose. Yo solo me los quede mirando, es irónico, hasta en el tiempo pasado estoy sola.

Entonces Edward entro con bella, Edward estaba cargando a bella por que no podía caminar bien con la escrayola, así que la cargaba, pero disimuladamente claro. Se me quedaron viendo y yo les sonreí, entonces bella se acercó a mí, quien sabe cómo camino hacia mi sin ayuda de Edward pero llego.

-Te ves preciosa Nessie.

-Gracias, tu igual.

-Lo dices enserio, tengo escrayola en mi pie, ni siquiera puedo caminar bien, y para colmo tengo un tacón, me romperé la otra pierna.

-Tranquila, luego te lo quitaran, mejor ve con Edward, sus ojos muestran impaciencia.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir?-pregunto Edward, el apareció de la nada

-Sí, vayan ustedes, se lo merecen, yo me voy afuera. Luego los veo.

Entonces Edward se llevo a bella a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar. Yo por mi parte fui afuera, vi un kiosco, adornado de luces, flores y listones. Me fui asentar ahí. Cuando me senté centre mi vista en la fuente que estaba unos metros después, solo veía el agua caer. Tal vez me quede sentada ahí por media hora, y solo pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido, y las que vendrán, lo que no quiero que venga es cuando Edward se va y deje Bella sola, y como la familia se va, yo igual me iré. Yo no me quiero ir de aquí, pero tengo que.

Me pare y me fui al gimnasio otra vez, la mayoría se canso y fue por ahí, los que de plano seguían eran Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet. Pero a los que no vi fue a Edward y Bella. Bueno el caso es que fue con los demás.

-Nessie, no te vimos en todo este tiempo-dijo emmet

-Apenas me fui media hora.-dije

-Bueno te perdiste ¡de mucho!-volvió a decir

-¿De qué me perdí?

-bella casi ¡casi! se cae, a no ser de que Edward la sostuvo. Y luego vino un tipo musculoso, obvio no más que yo, el tipo era moreno y hablo con Bella. Alcance a escuchar algo de 20 dólares, y Edward se puso celoso o furioso, algo así. Y ya.

-¡Ahh! Ya se dé quien hablas.-dije

-¿De quien?-preguntaron los demás

-Se llama Jacob, es hijo de Billy, él es un Quileute.

-¡Con razón el olor a perro!-dijo rose

Asentí, entonces pasaron los minutos y esta vez yo me uní al demás, ósea a bailar. Después era un poco tarde, así que nos fuimos. Edward igual se fue al mismo tiempo que nosotros, pero primero fue a dejar a bella a su casa y luego volvió a casa para cambiarse y quedarse un rato porque luego volvería a la casa de Bella.

Yo, por mi parte hace mucho que no había dormido, así que me puse mi pijama, apague la luz de mi cuarto y me fui a dormir.

Las vacaciones vinieron y era normal que la gente saliera de forks para las vacaciones, creo que irían a un lugar soleado, por mi parte yo lo pensaba así. Pero bueno, al caso es que nosotros nunca salimos, nos quedamos en forks todo el tiempo, bueno a excepción que nos fuimos una semana a Alaska, pero solo Alice, Rose y yo. Carlisle y Esme no, porque tenía cosas que hacer, emmet y jasper, tampoco se iban de caza esa semana entera, y Edward….bueno es obvio, se quedo todo el tiempo con Bella. Así que solo éramos nosotras tres, nos divertimos mucho en Alaska, compramos y compramos y compramos….la mayor parte del tiempo era estar comprando, y a veces nos quedábamos en la casa del clan de Tanya, pero era muy raro que nos quedáramos ahí. Era aburrido.

Después de esa semana regresamos a casa, con muchas bolsas, ya no cabían en el avión, así que nos fuimos en auto, era más fácil, porque en avión íbamos a dejar a muchas personas sin que sus maletas subieran y decidimos que sería más divertido un viaje en auto. Cuando llegamos, le entregamos las cosas que había comprado a cada uno, y hasta le compramos a Bella, yo personalmente se lo fui a entregar

Flashback:

Conducía hacia la casa de bella, cuando llegue estaba lloviendo, Salí y saque los regalos de la cajuela, y me moje igual los regalos, corrí hacia el porche y toque a la puerta. Bella tardo como 1 minuto a menos en abrir la puerta, pero se ve que tomo su tiempo para bajar.

-Hola Nessie-dijo bella

-Hola Bella

-No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad?

-No, nada, estaba en mi cuarto, pero pasa.

Entre y escuche como se cerraba la puerta detrás mío.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?-pregunto bella

-Mmm... pues, no sé si te conto Edward que Rose, Alice y yo fuimos a Alaska.

-Sí, si me conto. ¿Cómo les fue?

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Pero venia para darte los regalos que te compramos. Igual venia para ver como estas, hace mucho que no te veo.-le entregue los regalos que tenía en las manos.

Los regalos eran: un llavero, un magneto (clásico), ropa y un collar originario de allá.

-Umm… Nessie no tuvieron que hacerlo, no me gustan los regalos.

-Eso lo sé, me lo dijo Edward, pero acéptalo, es departe de las tres.-conteste

-Bueno gracias, voy a dejar las cosas en mi cuarto, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro.-la acompañe hasta su cuarto y ella puso las bolsas en la cama. Y ella se sentó en la cama y yo igual.

-Y, ¿Cómo vas?-pregunte

-Muy bien, muy feliz-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara

-Se te nota, está muy, muy feliz, y me alegro por ti.

-y ¿tú?

-yo, pues... me la paso en la casa y en centro comercial. Enserio gastan mucho, suerte Carlisle ahorro y gana dinero, sino ahorita estaríamos en la bancarrota.

-¿En serio gastan tanto?

-Aja, más Alice y Emmet. Alice por la ropa, emmet por que siempre rompe cosas cuando se pelea con jasper, así que ellos son los que más gastan.

-Nunca he visto como Emmet y Jasper se pelean.

-Créeme no quieres verlos, no es muy interesante, se pelean por cualquier cosa, parecen niños pequeños.-dije

Bella comenzó a reírse.

Cambie de tema

-Bella, ¿En que pensabas cuando james casi te mata?

-En Edward y en lo mucho que lo amo.

-¿Sabes? Edward no pudo escoger otra chava más interesante y genial. Te quiere mucho bella.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué me escogió.

-Porque el ve en ti algo, que los demás no ven. Y además por hermosa.

-Gracia por al palabras nessie.

-No, es enserio, yo sé lo que piensa él.

-¿Lees mentes igual?

-No, yo proyecto lo que pienso poniendo una mano en una persona y con paso del tiempo igual pude leer mentes, pero solo tocándolas.

-Que genial dos dones. ¿Me podrías mostrar tu primer don?

-Claro- me hacer que a ella y puse mi mano en su mejilla y empecé a recordar mi viaje a Alaska. Pero de repente me deje llevar y le mostré una imagen de ella como vampiro, ósea en el futuro. Rápidamente quite mi mano de su mejilla.

-Nessie, ¿que fue eso?-

-Mi don-desvié la pregunta

-No, eso último

-Nada

-Nessie, vi algo, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Está bien, pero no se lo digas a Edward, me prohibió hablar de esto contigo. Te daría ideas.

-Está bien, no se lo diré.

-Bueno te imagine como vampira.

Fin del flasback

Y bueno así pasó mi verano, visitar bella, ir de compras, y estar en mi casa. Así que no fue gran cosa.

**Bellapov(tiempo presente)**

Dos meses…¡dos malditos meses! Y nada de Nessie.

Alice no tenia visiones, nada de nada, ni siquiera un borrón de ella.

Estaba observando a la nada, cuando escuche un jadeo de Alice, me voltee. Y ahí solo estaba jasper, esme, y yo. Rápidamente me acerque. Alice tenía la mirada en la nada. Tenía una visión. En la mesa del centro había una hoja de papel y un lápiz, afortunadamente.

Se los pase y ella dibujo lo que vio. Lo hacía con tanta rapidez, pero poco a poco se fue formando una imagen: una piano roto, yo con mi brazo sangrando, nessie dándome la mano, atrás de mi unos floreros rotos. Y todos los Cullen mirándome.

Alice volvió en sí. Me miro y yo mire a jasper.

-Es….la fiesta…-Alice trataba de completarla, pero yo lo hice por ella.

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños, mi desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños número 18.-dije mirando a todos. Ahora estaban todos, no me di cuanta cuando llegaron. Pero estaba ahí, mirando el dibujo de Alice.

-¡Es Nessie!-grito Emmet

-Si.-dije

-Entonces….-iba decir algo Jasper, pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

-Entonces, ¿Jasper?

-Los días, meses o años que pase en el pasado nessie, ¿Los pasaremos sin ella aquí?-pregunto jasper dirigiendo su mirada a Carlisle

-Si, por lo que veo.

¡Noo! No podía pasar casi un año y tantos meses sin mi Nessie. No podría soportarlo. Era mucho. Si pudiera llorar, créanme que lo haría ahorita. En eso sentí unos brazos abrazándome. Era Edward, lo podía oler. Su abrazo me reconfortaba.

-Entonces, sabremos algo de Nessie, ¿Hasta que tengas una visión Alice?-Edward pregunto

-Sí, lo siento. Tratare de concentrarme en ver lo que hace.-dijo con tristeza y ¿desesperación?

-Tranquila Alice, no hay presión en que veas algo. Tranquila, la visión vendrá a su tiempo. ¿Sí?-le dijo Edward

Ella asintió.

* * *

**Y se acabo este Bonus-Pack... :´(**

**Pero no se preocupen, volveré! (Risa malvada...ok no)**

**Ya enserio, estaré mas seguido. Aunque no prometo nada, ya saben estoy en U.S.A y pues estudiaré aqui. Y tal vez esta ocupada. Pero no dejaré colgada la historia. **

**Y para l s que siguen :"My Green Eyed Baby", tengan paciencia. Actualizaré pero ahorita no he podido traducir. :) espero hacerlo hoy. **

**Okey, me voy!**

**W.L: Candy1928**


	14. Tristeza

**¡Dios! deben de odiarme! No me he ausentado asi de feo, las dejo sin una actualización o algo de mi parte... :( Lo siento chicas. Pero es que no me dejan sola para actualizar y escribir mis capítulos. :( Mis primos sobretodo, todo el tiempo me quieren abrazar y estan pegados a mi... Invaden mi espacio personal. Pero como sea, hoy pude actualizar mientras todos dormian.:)**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :) **

**Nos leemos abajo:**

* * *

Capitulo 14.-tristeza

Le pase en regalo a bella, el regalo era en forma cuadrada y cubierta por papel plateado. Sonreí por última vez al darle el regalo.

-Este es de Edward y mío.-dije

Al decirle eso, bella volteo a ver a Edward, que estaba aun cerca de la puerta. Yo mire en dirección a Edward y pensé-pista: vidrios, regalos, sangre.-y como cuando le dije a Alice lo de la pista de los nómadas ella se quedo confundida, Edward igual.

-Lo prometiste-le recordó

En eso llego emmet por la puerta

-Justo a tiempo!

-No gaste nada-contesto Edward

Ella volteo hacia el regalo y empezó a abrirlo….pero se cortó con el papel. "adiós felicidad" pensé

Entonces la gota de sangre cayó en la alfombra, y luego paso todo tan rápido. Vi que Edward lanzaba a bella por la mesa donde estaban los floreros y luego que jasper caía en el piano. Luego emmet y Carlisle actuaron para agarrar a jasper. Edward solo estaba en medio de bella y jasper. Todos se quedaron viendo la escena. Yo estaba más cerca de bella así que me acerque y le extendí mi mano. Ella me vio a los ojos, asegurándose de que no tenía deseos de comérmela, siendo mitad vampiro me gusta la sangre pero no de humano. Así que no me importaba el olor. Bella al asegurarse que no había peligro conmigo me tomo mi mano y la levante. Todos veían a bella, como si quisieran comérsela, porque su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, al ver que se la querían comer, bueno tenían deseos les gruñí, en mi vida había gruñido y menos a mi familia. Cuando Bella estaba de pie la lleve a la cocina, la senté en la isla y esperamos a que llegara Carlisle.

Carlisle llego y trajo consigo un maletín con sus cosas. Carlisle empezó a quitarle los pequeños trozos de vidrio en la herida de bella. Entonces:

-Nessie, deberías ir con Edward. Te necesita-me dijo Carlisle

-Voy con él, adiós Bella- salí de la cocina y fui al cuarto de Edward, pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie, salí de ahí y lo busque por toda la casa, entonces se me vino que debe estar en el prado. Iba pasando la sala y vi a Esme recoger los vidrios y limpiar la sangre en el piso.

-Hola Esme

-Hola nena, ¿está bien Bella?

-Sip, Carlisle la está curando.

-¿Vas a ver a Edward?

-Sip.

Ella asintió y me fui al prado, fui corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta que llegue. Pase algunos árboles y entonces vi a Edward sentado viendo al cielo. Camine un poco más hacia él.

-Edward

El no respondió y no se movió.

-¡Edward!-dije con más fuerza

Nada

Camine hacia él, y me pare enfrente de él, y luego me senté.

-Edward, mírame.-le pedí

No me hacía caso. Con mis mano tome su cara y la hice bajar. Entonces sus ojos me miraban.

-Edward, se lo que sientes, porque igual es mi mama, yo la amo. Igual que tu. Sabía que iba pasar. Pero piensa bien lo que harás, no hagas ninguna locura. Y lo que decidas te apoyaremos. Pero será una etapa difícil, porque para mí será como si tu y mi mama se divorciaran,-empezaron a salir las lagrimas de mi ojos- y para los demás perderán a una amiga, hermana e hija. Y para ti perderás a tu razón de existencia. Pero como te dije cualquiera que sea tu decisión la aceptaremos, y no será para siempre. Siempre hallaras la luz al final del túnel, por más obscuro que sea. ¿Sí? Si necesitas algo ¿me lo dirás?

-Sí, gracias Nessie, siempre estas cuando te necesitan.-el sonrió pero no mucho

-De nada, pero anda arriba. Bella necesita que alguien la deje a su casa.-dije y me pare y él se paró muy lento. Entonces empezó a correr no muy rápido como por mi velocidad, y yo le seguí. Llegamos a la casa muy rápido. Cuando cruzamos la puerta esme ya no estaba en el suelo limpiando, al contrario estaba limpio y el pastel ya no estaba. Y por la escaleras iba bajando bella, Alice y esme. Bella ya no tenía el vestido, tenía una blusa de manga larga con unos jeans y flats, y una sudadera, para disimular lo del brazo.

-Le dices a Charlie que te manchaste la ropa y te prestamos otra, y...luego me la regresas-dijo eso Alice con menos entusiasmo.

Bella asintió y me miro, yo le di una sonrisa, y luego volteo a mirar a Edward.

-Te llevare a tu casa.-dijo el

-Sí, gracias por todo a todos, fue muy lindo de su parte.- agradeció bella

-No hay nada que agradecer Bella, eres parte de la familia.-dijo Carlisle.

Bella asintió y se fue con Edward.

-Nessie, Alice. Edward tiene pensado algo malo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Carlisle

-Si-contestamos las dos a coro.

* * *

**Ups...se aproximan tormentas... :( **

**Lo sé, es cortito, pero en esta semana actualizo. :) **

**Reviews? **

**Las chicas que leen: My Green Eyed Baby: tengan paciencia nenas, tenga una duda que la autora aun no contesta. Sorry, Actualizo esta semana si la autora contesta. :) **

**¿Ya vieron Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters? **

**W.L:Candy1928**

**P.D: "feliz" regreso a clases... :) (Yo entro hasta finales de agosto!)**


	15. Decisiones

**HOLA! Por fin actualice rápido! **

**Estaba escribiendo otros capítulos y dije... pues ya estoy aqui. Asi abri el archivo y lo edite. :) **

**Por lo visto estan preocupadas por Nessie, aun no le haré nada. Despues ya verán lo que le pasará. :O**

******Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

* * *

Capitulo 15.- Decisiones

Y todos nos quedamos parados son movernos hasta que llego Edward otra vez. El entro y ese brillo en sus ojos se había perdido. La tormenta se avecinaba.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes, se pueden sentar, por favor-dijo Edward.

Todos nos sentamos, cada uno con su pareja y yo al lado de Edward.

-tome una decisión y espero que me apoyen.-hablo Edward

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Carlisle

-Nos iremos de Forks, soy un peligro para bella.

-Edward, lo siento perdí el control, pero no dejes a bella.-hablo jasper

-Jasper yo te perdone, pero aunque no seas tú, cuando llegué a su vida otros vampiros trataron de comérsela, podría pasar otra vez con otro, u otro peligro. Yo no quiero eso para bella. Díganme que me apoyan.

-Está bien-dijo Rosalie

-Sip-contesto triste Emmet

-Te doy mi apoyo hijo-dijo esme

-Claro-Alice

-Está bien-Jasper

-Si eso es lo que quieres, tienes el apoyo de la familia-dijo Carlisle

-¿Nessie?

Empezaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos y respondí como pude:

-Sí, tienes mi apoyo.

-Gracias a todos, gracias Nessie- me miro y me abrazo, eso me hizo llorar más.

-¿Cuando quieres que nos vayamos?-pregunto Esme

-Hoy o mañana temprano.-contesto Edward

-Okey, vayan a empacar sus cosas, y me quedare aquí para guardar las cosas.-mando esme

Todos se pararon y fueron con las cabezas bajas a sus cuartos.

-Yo voy a empacar mis cosas.-dije y me pare y fui a mi cuarto. Saque una maleta mediana verde y empecé a sacar mi ropa, lo fui acomodando ahí. Cuando termine de empacar mi ropa y mis accesorios, cerré la maleta, pero me faltaban los zapatos y los tenis. En eso Alice abrió mi puerta y metió una maleta pequeña.

-Para tus zapatos.-dijo ella y se fue

Al parecer me leyó la mente.

Abrí la maleta y empecé a meter los zapatos y los tenis ahí. Cuando termine agarre una bolsa de Hollister y metí mis cosas ahí: mi lap, mi porta retratos, mi peluche (parte de bella), y más cosas importante para mí. Cuando termine agarre las maletas y las saque luego volví a mi cuarto por si se me olvidaba algo, cuando revise apague mi luz, y cerré la puerta.

Baje con mis maletas y mi bolsa por las escaleras, hasta que llegue a la sala, ya habían algunas maletas ahí, y la sala ya estaba ordenada, los sillones tenían mantas blancas y las cosas de los muebles estaban en cajas. Al ver esto me di cuenta que me iba de Forks, y que ni siquiera sabía que iba pasar con la familia. O con quien me iba ir. Durante unos segundos me quede mirando las mantas blancas. Hasta que reaccione y acomode mis maletas cerca de la puerta.

Pasaron como 5 o 10 minutos y los demás bajaron. Todos con maletas y caras largas. Especial jasper, porque sentía culpable, de que nos fuéramos porque había puesto en peligro a Bella. Igual Edward, y se entiende, deja a su única razón de existir, quien no debería estar así.

Todos acomodaron sus maletas y se quedaron mirando.

-A donde nos vamos, y ¿quién se va con quien?-pregunto rosalie

-Pues Rose y Emmet supongo que se regresan a África, ¿no?-pregunto Carlisle

-Creo.- Respondió rose

-Okey, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Nessie y yo no vamos supongo-otra vez dijo Carlisle

-¿Nessie se puede quedar conmigo?-pregunto Edward

-Claro.- respondió Carlisle

Supongo que Edward me no quería perder, suficiente con lo de Bella, como que yo me fuera y me alejara de él, la verdad es que yo tampoco quería.

-y ¿A dónde se van a ir?-pregunte

-A Alaska con los Denali.-me contesto Carlisle

-y ¿nosotros Edward?-pregunte

-Aún no se.- respondió con una voz fría.-Tengo cosas que hacer aquí todavía.

Yo solo asentí.

En la madrugada todos nos despedimos y Carlisle y los demás se fueron a Alaska, rosalie y emmet se fueron a Europa. Edward y yo nos quedamos en la casa todavía. Carlisle había dado de baja a Alice y a jasper de la escuela, pero no todavía a nosotros, íbamos a seguir yendo, aunque po días. No mucho

Me cambie para ir a la escuela, no me arregle mucho, no tenia ánimos. Me cambie y espere que Edward estuviera y diera la hora para ir a la escuela. Me fue en su volvo, no tenía ganas de manejar, cuando llegamos Bella ya había llegado, ósea, habíamos llegado un poco después de lo normal, y es que Edward no tenía ganas de manejar.

Bajamos y Bella fue con Edward, y me saludo, pero sin embargo Edward era muy cortante con Bella, lo cual ella noto, pero lo dejo pasar. Algunos minutos después tocaron el timbre y todos entraron a clases, yo me adelante, la verdad es que quería alejarme de todo.

Las clases siguieron pasando más lento de lo que normal, en la mayoría de las clases me llamaban la atención porque no estaba concentrada y no respondía a las preguntas de los maestros. Ya casi me llevan a la dirección, pero por suerte no. Parecía como las manecillas del reloj me odiaban, iban tan lento….tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…mas y mas lento.

En fin la escuela llego a su fin y Salí corriendo de la escuela.

Fue algo parecido el siguiente día

* * *

**¡Viene lo bueno! **

**A nessie igual le pegar la tristeza... :(**

**Entonces... ¿les va gustando?¿si merezco Reviews? **

**Noticias de MY Green Eyed Baby: la autora aun no contesta mi pregunta. :( Si no me contesta no puedo subir la historia, sorry. :( Peor traduciré los demás capítulo para no hacerlas esperar. :) **

**Se cuidan, las quiero. **

**W.L:Candy1928**


	16. Adios

**¡Hola hola!**

**:) me extrañaron? El capítulo de hoy esta bueno**

**********Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

* * *

Capitulo 16.- adiós

El último día aquí en Forks, fue el más deprimente de todos.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, al despertarme, me pare y estaba todo en silencio, bueno siempre estaba en silencio, pero este silencio era sepulcral, fui al cuarto de Edward pero no estaba, busque en toda la casa, toda la casa estaba cubierta por mantas blancas, mi última esperanza era la sala, no lo encontré, pero encontré una nota con la hermosa y pulcra caligrafía de Edward:

**Nessie:**

**Espero estar de regreso para cuando despiertes, o tal vez no, pero si te despertaste, regreso pronto, fui al bosque. No te preocupes, cuando regrese nos vamos.**

**Edward**

¡Ay no! Ya se lo iba decir a bella.

Fui a mi cuarto rápido a cambiarme, me puse lo primero que encontré en la maleta y corrí hacia el lugar del adiós. Corrí y corrí, lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegue me subí a un árbol para que Edward no me viera y bella tampoco. Solo me quede viendo la escena.

—Está bien, hablemos —dijo bella

—Bella, nos vamos - suspiro Edward

—¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...-bella se debatió en decir lo demás

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar. -Edward le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Algo más rápido sería mejor, menos doloroso.

—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurro bella

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia. -respondió con frialdad Edward

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara. Bella tardo un rato en hablar, había entendido lo que Edward le dijo

—Vale —dijo bella—. Voy contigo.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

—No te convengo, Bella. -respondió Edward, al parecer se había quedado sin excusas para dejarla.

—No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.

—¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!-el tono de voz de bella subió.

—Tienes razón —dijo el—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...-bella estaba casi a punto de llorar, o ponerse loca como lo hizo en Phoenix, en el hospital

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarla.

—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —grito, furiosa bella. Las palabras explotaban su boca, pero el tono de su voz sonaba casi con suplica de que no se fuera.— Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —Edward pronunció las palabras de forma concisa, precisa y fría.

Hubo una pausa, un silencio desesperante

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? —tartamudeo bella, estaba punto de ser devastada o ya lo estaba

—No.-otra palabra fría y cortante de Edward

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —la voz de bella sonaba tan tranquila.

Edward miro en dirección donde estaba yo, espero que no me haya visto, pero volvió la vista a bella

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano.-hizo una pausa pero retomo el hilo de las palabras. - He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

—No —su voz sonaba muy débil y devastada—. No lo hagas.

—No me convienes, Bella.

Bella iba decir algo, pero la callo. Cuando lo volvió a intentar hablo:

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.

—Lo que quieras —prometió, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —Edward le ordeno—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Bella asintió

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.

Asintió de nuevo.

-Lo haré —murmuro

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.

—¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunto. Su voz sonó muy mal, triste y débil

—Bueno , yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.-

_¡Osea Edward! ¿Así o peor?-pensé_

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

Supongo que bella capto el plural de las palabras de Edward.

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.-

_Excepto una, yo-pensé_

—¿Alice se ha ido? —pregunto bella

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.- _de hecho ¡No es cierto!-pensé_

—Adiós, Bella —dijo Edward, lleno de calma.

_-oh rayos, ¡odio esto!-pensé _

—¡Espera! —grito bella, ella trataba de alcanzarlo pero parecía pegada al piso. Él se había detenido

Edward Se inclinó para acariciar su frente con los labios.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo Edward como despedida total. Ahí fue cuando empecé llorar.

Bella empezó a buscarlo pero yo baje del árbol y la seguí hasta que ella se dio cuando de que yo estaba atrás de ella. Cuando me vio me abrazo. El abrazo me hizo sentir más tristeza, quera abrazarla más y ¡no dejarla nunca! Pero ella separo el abrazo

-¿Nessie?-pregunto con lágrimas en su cara

Asentí

-Pero, ¿no que todos se habían ido?

-Yo no, tenía que decirte adiós, Edward no lo sabe, según estoy en la casa.

-Dime que te quedaras, por favor-su voz sonaba como suplica, lo cual me partía al alma

-No puedo, tengo que irme.-dije con tanta tristeza

-Sabes, esa vez te lo dije, te pareces mucho a Edward y a mí. Te quiero mucho Nessie. Me abrazo de nuevo

Yo respondí a su abrazo-Eres como una madre para mí, no digo que Esme no lo sea, pero tu….igual te quiero, igual veo a Edward como un padre, los quiero mucho.-de pronto vi que Edward estaba en un árbol, con sus ojos me envió una mirada llena de apoyo, pero igual me miro diciéndome que ya nos íbamos.

Me costó mucho separarme de Bella, pero tenía que.

-Bella me tengo que ir-dije

-¡No! ¡No te vayas!-me suplico, quería llorar, desaparecer y volver a mi tiempo, ¡pero no! No puedo! Mire en dirección a Edward, el tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza abajo. A él le dolía la súplica de bella.

-Tengo que, pero por más largo y obscuro que sea el túnel, siempre hallaras la salida y la luz.- Le di un beso en su frente. Pensé: vete Edward, comenzara a buscarte. Al instante se fue. Cada vez me iba alejando de bella. –Te quiero, cuídate.- y eso hizo que me echara a correr, las ganas de llorar no aguantaron más y solté un mar de lágrimas. No me di cuenta que ya había llegado a casa, Edward estaba en las escaleras del porche listo para irnos.

Él se levantó y yo pase de largo por mis maletas a mi cuarto. Dolía tanto que no podía verlo a los ojos, y no es que lo culpara. Agarre mis maletas y baje, Edward me ayudo a meterlas en la cajuela del volvo. Fuimos al aeropuerto para irnos a donde Edward quería ir.

-¿A donde vamos a ir?-pregunte

-Londres-dijo el cortante

-Ah, okey.

El estaciono el volvo en un estacionamiento especial para guardar carros, los carros ahí se quedaban una buena temporada. Y después de eso fuimos al aeropuerto a comprar el boleto e irnos. Cuando nos llamaron para el vuelo a Londres, al pasar por la puerta que conducía al avión, pasaron por mi mente todos los recuerdos desde que llegue aquí hasta hace rato. Recuerdos buenos y malos, estaba a mitad de camino para volver a mi tiempo, pero a la vez se veía tan lejos, tendría que ser paciente para que esta etapa pasara y ser paciente para volver a mi tiempo

**Octubre**

**Noviembre**

**Diciembre**

**Enero**

Los últimos cuatro meses se me hacían eternos aquí en Londres. Al llegar aquí Edward consiguió una casa, aunque no hacíamos mucho, y rara vez era cuando salíamos, muy rara vez.

**Febrero**

Ya me había acostumbrado a la vida aquí, no puedo decir que es igual a Forks, porque no es así, puede que este a veces soleado, pero hay más civilización que en Forks, mucha más.

Yo iba a la escuela aquí, pero Edward nunca salía de la casa, lo que no entendía es por me mandaba a la escuela, era tonto. "Tenía la misma edad él", okey puede que no sea cierto, pero me veía de la edad que él.

Algunos días pasaban rápidos, otros muy lentos. Los días rápidos eran cuando Edward estaba metido en sus cosas y ya le mandaba mensajes a Bella, aunque este nunca lo sabía. A veces le mandaba dos mensajes por día, a veces hasta más, porque ella me respondía luego, pero cuando Edward venía a verme yo no podía escribir, así que dejaba a bella con suspenso.

Igual no había mucha comunicación con Edward, pero me acuerdo que una vez peleamos:

Flashback:

Estaba en la cocina, sentada viendo a la nada. Cuando apareció Edward.

-Nessie te voy a mandar otra vez a con Carlisle.-me dijo con voz seria

_Como si fuera paquete, para que me enviaras.- pensé_

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no es bueno que estés aquí.

-Tu quisiste que estuviera aquí, ¿no?-pregunte

-Si, pero es suficiente conmigo mismo, como para que te vea igual.

-Pero yo… ¡me gusta estar aquí!

-No Nessie, entiende.

-No me puedes llevar con Carlisle.

-Si puedo y ya hable con él, te vas mañana.

-¡no quiero y no puedes obligarme!

-Como quieras.- eso fue lo último que dijo, dio la vuelta y se fue.

Fin del flashback

Casi nunca peleaba con mi papa, pero cuando lo hacía, parecía que iba a explotar Troya, y por eso es que estoy aquí, por una pelea. Las peleas se tornaban muy fuertes, por el carácter que teníamos los dos, eran los mismos pero el carácter de cada uno era muy fuerte. Y por eso las peleas.

El caso es que nunca me mando, me quede aquí, pero le fui a pedir perdón por lo que le dije. El las acepto bien. Ya era febrero y este dolor casi terminaba. Digo casi, porque falta algo más: el "pequeño malentendido" y los Volturi

En los mensajes de bella, me describía como se llevaba con Jacob, que hacían y que hizo con lo de las motocicletas. Lo cual la regañe, pero igual me conto que veía a Edward. Ella creía que estaba loca, bueno de cierto modo por que hizo motociclismo, si Edward se entera le da el patatús….

**Días después….**

Hoy había amanecido nublado, _¡excelente!-pensé en tono sarcástico_

Fue a mi laptop y vi si había recibido mensaje de bella o cosas así, había recibido un mensaje pero no de ella, era Alice. Nunca había recibido mensajes que no fueran de bella. Lo del mensaje de Alice me tomo por sorpresa, y sin más demora lo abrí y lo leí.

**Bellapov(tiempo presente)**

¡Excelente! No sabía nada de Nessie desde así cas meses. Y Alice estaba al borde del colapso. Todos trataban de consolarla, que no se forzara. Pero era necia, se esforzaba más y terminaba en un nerviosismo, que nadie quería acercarse a ella.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron. Ya sabía quién era, pero quería inhalar el aroma tan delicioso del portador.

-Hola-dije delicadamente

-¿La extrañas?-pregunto Edward

-Sí, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si hubiera perdido parte esencial de mi vida. Como si se hubieran llevado la otra mitad de mi corazón. Pero en cierta forma me siento lo suficientemente fuerte, porque aún conservo la otra parte de mi corazón. La otra mitad es tuya.-dije volteándome a verlo. El me lanzo una de sus famosas sonrisas, y yo no me resistí, lo bese. Pero fue un beso cargado de pasión, amor, deseo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegue a la gran cama blanca en medio de la habitación. Estaba acorralada en los brazos de Edward, él estaba encima de mí. Me besaba con más pasión, yo empezaba a desabotonar su camisa, y en unos segundos más ya no tenía su camisa. Entonces recorrí lo que se me hacáa familiar, su pecho. El igual estaba tratando de deshacerse de mi blusa. Pero la puerta se abrió violentamente, me quede mirando a Edward.

-¡Ed!...ward….¿Qué rayos hacen?!-grito Emmet a los cuatro vientos. En eso vimos que toda la familia estaba en la puerta observando. Si pudiera sonrojarme, estaría en un nivel peligroso de sonrojo.-entiendo que Nessie quiere un hermano, pero tranquilos, no querrán destruir esta casa como con la otra.-los demás se rieron con el comentario de Emmet.

Edward se bajó de encima de mí. Y fue a buscar su camisa, que estaba por ahí botada. Yo por mi parte me arregle mi cabello, por muy tiempo que estuvimos así, estaba un poco desarreglada. Acomode mi cabello y me pare de la cama, al mismo tiempo que Edward venia ya con su camisa puesta, y arreglado. Se situó al lado mío y me tomo de la mano. Forzó una sonrisa hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué cosa querías Emmet?-pregunto

-Pues…venía a decirles que Alice tuvo una visión de Nessie, tranquilos ella está bien, solo que Alice la vio en alguna parte de Londres con Edward del pasado-se rio-y pues para celebrar que estaba bien, convencí a los demás de ir de caza, y pues….-Emmet tardaba años en explicar algo

-Ve al grano, Emmet-dijo Edward que igual estaba ya un poco impaciente

-Pero viendo las circunstancias en las que estaban, olvídenlo. Nos vemos, por cierto estaremos como un día afuera, así que hagan el alboroto que quieran, pero con la condición que todo esté en posición cuando volvamos.

Este desapareció y los demás igual, pero iban riéndose. ¡Genial! ¡Me lo restregarían en la cara por mucho!

Pero todo eso me valió un verdadero cacahuate cuando Edward cerró nuestra puerta una vez que los demás se habían ido, vino a mí con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez divertida. Yo igual le respondí, me abalance a sus brazos y seguimos con lo que nos fue interrumpido.

* * *

**Bella y Edward son unos pillos!:p**

**jajajajaja**

**Si, cambie un poco la parte de luna nueva. Nessie se comunica con Bella, lo hice para que Bella pasará mejor esa parte. Que no estuviera tanto en depresión. ¿les gusto el cambio? **

**¿merezco algún review? :)**

**Las amo! **

**Igual el proximo esta bueno. :) Se cuidan, las amo!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	17. Edward

**¡Uy! lo siento, las deje mucho tiempo sin actualización. No he tenido mi computadora, mi prima la tenia... Pero ya estoy aqui. :)**

**El caítulo de hoy esta muy buena!**

**************Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

* * *

Capitulo 17.- Edward

_Nessie:_

_Vi una visión de Edward yendo con los Volturi, porque según bella había muerto, Rosalie le dijo eso, bueno no eso, pero Edward lo malinterpreto, bueno luego te lo explico bien. Estoy en casa de bella, necesito que te vengas para Forks, lo más rápido posible, pero antes distrae a Edward, para que me dé más tiempo planear esto, confió en ti Nessie._

_P.d: no te preocupes por tus cosas, yo luego las voy a traer._

_Te quiere Alice._

Oh rayos tengo otra vez el peso del mundo en mis hombros…lo cual empiezo a odiar. Pero me acaba de dar cuenta es el mensaje era de ayer, entonces Rosalie ya le dijo a Edward de lo de bella. Entonces significa que no tengo tiempo. Baje la tapa de mi laptop y fui con Edward. Cuando llegue donde él estaba vi que hablaba por teléfono. Alcance a escuchar:

"Se encuentra en el funeral."- esa era la voz de Jacob.

¡Oh rayos! Más cosas que malinterpretar en la cabeza de Edward.

Cuando Jacob dijo eso, Edward colgó y tiro el teléfono por ahí, el me miro.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, Edward.-dije

Me miro pero no dijo nada

-recuerda lo que te dije en el prado, no hagas ninguna tontería. Por favor-suplique

Lo único que dijo fue:-lo siento Nessie.

-Edward, Bella no está… - cuando dije eso se fue. Y desapareció por la puerta cuando vi el ya no estaba, reaccione rápido, no pude detenerlo, así que agarre mi celular, mi saco y me fui al aeropuerto, me pude ir corriendo, pero no corría muy rápido, así que no iba a llegar. Por eso fui al aeropuerto, tome el primer vuelo que me encontré con Forks, y me fui.

Al llegar a Forks, baje del avión, pase por revisión y esas cosas, iba a tomar un taxi, pero recordé que yo tenía las llaves del volvo, Edward me las había dado. Fui a donde estaba el volvo, lo recogí del estacionamiento y arranque, fui lo más rápido que se permitía ir.

Al llegar escuche que había mucha acción en casa de bella, baje a velocidad inhumana y entre a a la casa de bella. Cuando abrí, bella, Alice y Jacob me miraron.

-¡Nessie!-grito Alice

-¿Nessie?-pregunto Jacob, él no sabía quién era yo

-Creí que no llegarías, ¿donde esta Edward?-pregunto Alice

-Se fue con lo Vulturis, en cuanto se fue me vine para acá. Trate de detenerlo pero no pude, lo siento

-No, está bien, ahora vámonos bella.

Ella asintió, vi que tenía una mochila en su brazo.

-¿Que carro trajiste?-pregunto Alice

-El volvo de Edward, pero pensando en la situación, sería mejor el mercedes de Carlisle.

-Cierto, vamos.-dijo Alice ella salió le siguió bella y al último yo. Cuando ya iba en las escaleras del porche vi que Jacob me miraba embobado, le sonreí y yo volví la miraba y avance hacia el coche de Carlisle, Bella se subió al asiento del copiloto, así que yo me tuve que ir a atrás. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo Alice arranco y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tomamos el avión a nueva york, y después tomábamos uno a Italia. En el vuelo a Italia, Alice trataba de concentrarse para ver que hacia Edward:

—Bella, Nessie—susurró con la voz un poco más alta de la cuenta para un avión a oscuras repleto de humanos dormidos.

—¿Algo va mal?-pregunto bella

Los ojos de Alice refulgieron a la tenue luz de la lámpara de lectura encendida en la parte posterior de nuestra fila.

—No, por ahora todo va bien. Han estado deliberando, pero han decidido responderle que no.

—¿Los Volturi? —pregunto bella agitada

—Por supuesto, Bella. Mantengo el contacto, ahora se lo van a decir.

—¡Cuéntame!.-por poco grita bella

Un auxiliar de vuelo acudió de puntillas, por el pasillo, hacia nosotras.

—¿Desean una almohada las señoras?

El tono bajo de su pregunta constituía una reprimenda por el volumen relativamente alto de nuestra conversación.

—No, gracias.

Alice le embelesó con una sonrisa radiante e increíblemente afectuosa. La expresión del hombre fue de aturdimiento mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba a su puesto con paso poco firme.

-Bella, silencio, está bien que hables pero silencio, nos van a regañar.-le comente a bella

—Lo siento, pero cuéntame—susurro bella, casi hablando para sí misma

—Se han interesado por él —susurro Alice—. Creen que su don puede resultarles útil. Le van a ofrecer un lugar entre ellos.

—¿Y qué va a contestar?-pregunto bella

—Aún no lo he visto, pero apostaría a que el lenguaje va a ser subido de tono —Alice tenía una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ésta es la primera noticia buena, el primer respiro. Están intrigados y en verdad no desean acabar con él... Aro va a emplear el término "despilfarro"... Quizá eso le obligue a ser creativo. Cuanto más tiempo invierta en hacer planes, mejor para nosotras.-contesto Alice

—¿Alice?-pregunto Bella después de un buen tiempo de silencio de nosotras

—¿Qué?

—Estoy desconcertada. ¿Cómo es que hoy lo ves con tanta claridad y sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, vislumbras cosas borrosas, hechos que luego no suceden?

—Lo veo claro porque se trata de algo inmediato, cercano, y estoy realmente concentrada. Las cosas lejanas que vienen por su propia cuenta son simples atisbos, tenues posibilidades, además de que veo a mi gente con más facilidad que a los humanos. Con Edward es incluso más fácil, ya que estoy en sintonía con él.

—En ocasiones, me ves —le recordó Bella.

Meneó la cabeza.

—No con la misma claridad.

Bella suspiro

—¡Cuánto me habría gustado que hubieras acertado conmigo! Al principio, cuando tuviste visiones sobre mí incluso antes de conocernos...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me viste convertida en una de vosotros —dijo Bella

Esta vez Alice suspiro

—Era posible en aquel tiempo...-Volvió a suspirar Alice

—¿En aquel tiempo? —pregunto y repitió lo que Alice había dicho

—La verdad, Bella... —vaciló—. Te seré sincera, creo que todo esto ha ido más allá de lo ridículo. Estoy considerando si debería limitarme a transformarte por mi cuenta.

—¿Te he asustado? —pregunto Alice con sorpresa con la reciente reacción de Bella—. Creí que eso era lo que querías.

—¡Y lo quiero! —volvió a gritar bella—. ¡Alice, Alice, hazlo ahora! Podría ayudarte mucho, y no... te retrasaría. ¡Muérdeme!

-Bella cállate, otra vez el tipito va venir a regañarnos. Y Alice no puede, bueno puede, pero no hay tiempo, mañana tenemos que ir a rescatar a Edward y tu pasarías días con tu dolor, y ya sería mucho con lo de Edward, y además los pasajeros se asustarían.

-No lo pude haber dicho mejor Nessie-me dijo Alice

—Cambiara de opinión si no lo hace ahora-dijo bella volteándome a ver.

—No, no lo hare, pero si lo hago, Edward se enojara mucho conmigo, pero una vez hecho eso, no puede hacer nada.-dijo Alice

—Nada de nada.-contesto bella

Alice se rio bajo y suspiro

—Depositas mucha fe en mí, Bella. No estoy segura de poder. Lo más probable es que acabara matándote.

—Me arriesgaré.

—Eres un bicho muy raro, incluso para ser humana.

—Gracias.

-Bueno pero olvidando todo esto de la transformación, antes debemos vivir para el día de mañana-comente

-Buen punto-dijeron las dos a coro

Después de eso Alice le dijo a Bella que se durmiera, ella vigilaría las decisiones de Edward. Mientras yo me mantenía callada, esperando que ninguno de los hechos se alterara.

Después de un tiempo en silencio total por todo el avión, Alice interrumpió el silencio por bajar el estor para evitar la entrada de la tenue luminosidad del cielo oriental.

—¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunto Bella

—Al principio todo era caótico. Yo atisbaba detalles, pero él cambiaba de planes con demasiada rapidez.

—¿Qué clase de planes? —pregunte

—Hubo un mal momento... cuando decidió ir de caza —Ella miro a bella y por su cara vio que bella no comprendía "ir de caza"—: En la ciudad. Le ha faltado poco. Cambió de idea en el último momento.

—No ha querido decepcionar a Carlisle —contesto bella al comentario de Alice

—Tal vez.-conteste

—¿Vamos a tener tiempo? —pregunto bella

—Eso espero... Quizá sí... a condición de que persevere en su última decisión.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Ha optado por elegir lo sencillo. Va a limitarse a caminar por las calles a la luz del sol.

Exhibirse por la calle, con pleno sol en un día muy concurrido en Volterra. Era todo

-Vamos a llegar demasiado tarde —susurro Bella, ya alterada.

Alice negó con la cabeza

—Ahora mismo se ha decantado por lo melodramático. Desea tener la máxima audiencia posible, por lo que elegirá la plaza mayor, debajo de la torre del reloj. Allí los muros son altos. Va a tener que esperar a que el sol esté en su cenit.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos de plazo hasta mediodía?-Bella pregunto

—Si hay suerte y no cambia de opinión.

El piloto anuncio que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, ya que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, y de pronto las luces del pasillo se encendieron

—¿A qué distancia está Volterra de Florencia?-pregunto otra vez Bella

—Eso depende de lo deprisa que se conduzca... ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Piensas oponerte mucho a que robemos un buen coche?-pregunto Alice

**Bellapov(tiempo presente)**

Paso un día y los demás volvieron. Con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Entonces… ¿se la pasaron bien?-pregunto Emmet alzando las cejas.

-¡Excelente!-dijo Edward. Rayos ¿por qué dijo eso? , ¡Ahora Emmet se burlara más!

-¡Me alegro hermano!, espero que no hayan hecho un destrozo, y Bella ¿Lograste crear un hermanito para Nessie?-dijo sentándose en un sofá

¡Suficiente!-Emmet, me alegraría recordarte que prometiste cerrar tu boca cuando tenías una insinuación de mi vida sexual con Edward-dije con suficiencia, para su desgracia le gane cuando el pidió la revancha en las fuercitas. Y eso le avergonzaba mucho, perder contra una mujer.

-Es cierto, Bella te gano dos veces.-dijo Edward con suficiencia.

-Ya, ¡cállense! Está bien Bella tu ganas!-dijo Emmet parándose y yéndose hacia las escaleras. Cuando Alice tuvo una visión.

Como siempre Alice miraba a la nada. Edward se tensó, y entonces pensé que al visión no era buena.

Al terminar la visión de Alice, la íbamos a bombardear con preguntas, hasta que ella hablo.

-No pregunten, les diré.-dijo Alice caminando hasta ponerse en medio de nosotros, habíamos hecho un circulo.-la visión era de Nessie, bella y yo. Nessie iba conduciendo el porsche, bella en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el asiento trasero. La que vi era que Nessie iba a una velocidad muy alta, y rebasaba aun coche rojo, en el horizonte se veía Volterra.-Alice término y todos jadeamos ante lo último.

-Era cuando íbamos a salvar a Edward.-dije-solo con Nessie. Claro está.

Alice asintió.

* * *

**Entonces que? muy bueno? **

**AWW! las amo! en el capítulo pasado me dieron muchos reviews! Las amo! Gracias por los followers, los favoritos, y lo demás. **

**gracias a: nobodysknows, Fer Horan, karolay28, casiepl, Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, Banny Cullen Masen. (si alguien se me olvido lo siento, no fue mi intención). **

**Reviews? Las amo!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	18. El Robo

**hola! ya seque es tarde, pero aprovecho. Mañana es día del trabajo aqui en U.S.A, y no hay clases. :) De todas maneras entro a clases el martes, y estoy emocionada. :) **

**El caítulo de hoy se llama : El robo. ¿A que les suena? **

******************Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

* * *

Capitulo 18.- El Robo

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto un Porsche reluciente de color amarillo chirrió al frenar a pocos centímetros de donde Alice, y yo paseábamos, Bella iba un poco apurada e iba más adelantada

Alice me miro, y luego al auto. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y se subió al coche

—¡Rápido, Bella! —gritó Alice con cuando se subió al sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Alice y si conduzco yo?, para que tu veas te concentres en las visiones.

-Buen punto, cámbiate.- Alice al decir eso ya estaba lista para cambiarse. Peor ella se fue a la parte de atrás.

-Para que bella salga si tiene que correr, y no estorbarle. Tengo el presentimiento de que va correr. Solo espero que no se caiga

Bella corrió al auto y entro al asiento de copiloto

—¡Jesús! —se quejo Bella—, ¿no podías haber robado otro coche menos llamativo, Alice?

Cuando bella empezó a hablar, encendí el auto y empecé a conducir, iba zigzagueando por el tonto tráfico del aeropuerto y me deslizaba por los minúsculos espacios que había entre los vehículos. Cuando vi Bella se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—La pregunta importante —corrigió Alice— es si podía haber robado un coche más rápido, y creo que no. Tuve suerte.

—Va a ser un verdadero consuelo en el próximo control de carretera, seguro.

Yo me reí

—Confía en mí, Bella. Nadie va saber.- como había dicho antes, amaba la velocidad.

Empecé a acelerar mas cuando había salió del tráfico, la carretera iba despejada. _¡Excelente!-grite en mi interior_, era una ventaja de que estuviera despejada, de lo contrario no llegaríamos a tiempo, aunque quisiera ir más rápido.

A veces miraba que bella veía por la ventana "contemplando" el paisaje, pero de hecho solo podía ver borrones debido a la velocidad

—¿Ves alguna cosa más?-le pregunte a Alice

—Hay algún evento —murmuró Alice—, un festival o algo por el estilo. Las calles están llenas de gente y banderas rojas. ¿Qué día es hoy?

-19 de febrero-conteste

—Menuda ironía, es el día de San Marcos.

—¿Y eso qué significa?-pregunto Bella

—La ciudad celebra un festejo todos los años. Según afirma la leyenda, un misionero cristiano, el padre Marcos, de hecho, es el Marco de los Vulturis expulsó a todos los vampiros de Volterra hace mil quinientos años. La historia asegura que sufrió martirio en Rumania, hasta donde había viajado para seguir combatiendo el flagelo del vampirismo. Por supuesto, todo es una tontería... Nunca salió de la ciudad, pero de ahí es de donde proceden algunas supersticiones tales como las cruces y los dientes de ajo. "El _padre _Marcos" las empleó con éxito, y deben funcionar, porque los vampiros no han vuelto a perturbar a Volterra. Se ha convertido en la fiesta de la ciudad y un acto de reconocimiento al cuerpo de policía. Al fin y al cabo, Volterra es una ciudad sorprendentemente segura y la policía se anota el tanto.

-Oh, ya entendí lo de "ironía". No les va a hacer mucha gracia que Edward la arme el día de San Marcos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Bella

Alice sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y yo igual.

—No. Actuarán muy deprisa.

-¡Nessie más rápido!-grito Bella con desesperación

-No te vas a asustar de lo rápido?-pregunte a bella

-No, tu apúrate

Accedí a petición de Bella, aumente la velocidad un poco más.

—¿Sigue planeando actuar a mediodía? —pregunto bella

—Sí. Ha decidido esperar, y ellos le están esperando a él.

—Dime qué he de hacer.-dijo Bella, entonces ella volteo a mirar el medidor de velocidad, la aguja ya casi estaba por tocar el lado derecho de este. Puede que no sea vampiro, pero tengo buenos reflejos. Así que si podía con la velocidad

—No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo debe verte antes de caminar bajo la luz, y tiene que verte a ti antes que a mí.

—¿Y cómo conseguiremos que salga bien?

Un coche rojo que antes se veía muy lejos, lo rebase, parecía ir más lento. Y de hecho iba muy lento.

—Nessie tienes que acercar a Bella lo máximo posible, y tu Bella vas a tener que correr en la dirección que te indique.- al darme la indicación Alice, yo asentí.

—Procura no tropezar —añadí—. Hoy no tenemos tiempo para derramamiento de sangre tuya.

Bella asintió un poco nerviosa. Quite un a mano del volante y toque el brazo de bella, y pude leer su pensamiento: "Arruinarlo todo, destruir el mundo en un momento de torpeza supina sería muy propio de mí."

-Tranquila lo harás bien, solo confía en ti.

Ella volvió a asentir pero más segura.

El sol se seguía acercando al punto más alto. Entonces decidí acelerar al punto en que la aguja del medidor de velocidad llego a lo máximo.

—Allí—informó de pronto Alice mientras señalaba una ciudad encastillada en lo alto del cerro más cercano por la ventana trasera. Bella miro la dirección del dedo de Alice y vio la cuidad. Yo seguía tocando el brazo de Bella: "cuando Alice pronunció su nombre al pie de las escaleras, sólo había sentido una clase de temor. Pero ahora, mientras contemplaba sus antiguos muros de color siena y las torres que coronaban la cima del empinado cerro, me sentí traspasada por otro tipo de pavor más egoísta y personal. Había supuesto que la ciudad sería muy bonita, pero me dejó totalmente aterrorizada."

—Volterra —anunció Alice con voz monocorde y fría.

* * *

**¡OH, oh...Volterra. **

**Oh si, robando un coche amarillo patito es lo de hoy, jajajajajajaaj**

**Y bueno, cambie que Alice estaba manejando el Porsche, ahora tiene el control Nessie. :) Es toda una Cullen, amante de la velocidad. **

**¿reviews?**

**Graacias por sus reviews, por agregar a favoritas la historia, por seguirla. En serio, aprecio mucho eso. :)) Un beos a todas!**

**(Buenas Noches, o, Buenos Días...segun el tiempo que esten leyendo esto)**

**Las amo!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	19. Volterra

**¡Por fin es viernes! :) ya extrañaba es frase cuando vas a la escuela. :) **

**¿Como estan? ¿Les gusto volver a la escuela? **

**A mi, pues me gusta mi escuela nueva. ¡Aunque esta muy grande! Me pierdo mucho cuando voy a otra clase... pero pues me gusta.**

**Creo que actualizaré cada viernes la historia. Por que en primera pues ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, y ya me quedo sin capítulos, a veces tengo bloqueo mental y no quiero escribir. A veces no se me ocurre nada...entonces pues será cada viernes.**

**********************Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 19.-volterra

Al empezar a subir la empinada carretera a Volterra, pero esta iba teniendo más tráfico. Al ir más arriba los coches iban tan pegados, que ya no podía rebasar a los demás, así que reduje la velocidad, íbamos a paso de tortuga. ¡Más abajo iba muy rápido! al punto de que la aguja fuera al límite, de eso a que casi iba 20 km/h o menos, ¡era demasiado bajo!

-Alice, no hay otro camino de acceso, voy muy lento.-dije mirando a la aguja y el reloj. Bella estaba a punto de estallar de desesperación, yo igual estaba desesperada, pero no debía perder la cordura manejando, puede que sea mitad vampiro pero igual tengo genes humanos lo cuales podían ser devastadores.

Al ir avanzando poco a poco, a veces alcanzaba a rebasar un coche cuando mucho. Pero no más. Cuando avanzábamos más, se veía que un grupo de coches estacionados en fila, los dueños salían de estos e iban cruzar todo esto a pie. _Solo debía ser impaciencia-pensé_

Al dar vuelta, Alice, Bella, y yo vimos un estacionamiento lleno a reventar de coches, y ya no se permitía la entrada de coches. Las personas cruzaban ahora las puertas a pie. No había de otra.

-¡Alice!-grito bella desesperada

-espera, ya lo veo.-dijo Alice

El viento en la cuidad de Volterra, era muy fuerte, las personas agarraban sus cosas que el viento se podía llevar.

-Bella, no creo que el guardia nos deje pasar. Alice ¿tienes algún plan, o indicación?-pregunte

-si, Bella deberás de correr si el guardia no nos deja pasar, solo corre, lo más rápido que puedas. Y pregunta por el Palazzo dei Priori y correr a toda prisa en la dirección que te indiquen. Procura no perderte. Como te dije corre y no te caigas.

—Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori —Bella repitió el nombre una y otra vez, intentando memorizarlo.

-Si hablan inglés, pregunta por la torre del reloj, intentare dar una vuelta por ahí, y encontrar un lugar donde estacionar, pero aislado de ahí, y con Alice veremos como cruzamos. ¿Va?-pregunte

Asintió

—Palazzo dei Priori.

—Edward tiene que estar bajo la torre del reloj, al norte de la plaza. Hay un callejón estrecho a la derecha y él estará allí a cubierto. Debes llamar su atención antes de que se exponga al sol.-estaba vez lo dijo Alice

Bella entendió cada uno de los puntos, y asintió. El porsche estaba casi llegando al principio de la fila, un guardia por ahí, desviaba a los coches del lleno estacionamiento y trataba que los coches se estacionaran cerca de la carretera. Los turistas a paso de pie ya nos rebasaban, y todos miraban con curiosidad el deportivo color amarillo patito.

Ya cuando estaba a principio de fila el guardia, se acercó a la ventanilla. Y la toco. Pero antes de abrir me fije que a Alice no le tocara sol. Cuando eso estaba cubierto abrí la ventanilla.

-Lo siento señorita pero, solo pueden acceder autobuses turísticos.-me dijo el guardia

-Es un viaje privado-Alice le contesto por la parte de atrás. Alice agarro mi mano derecha y puso un manojo de billetes. Y me susurro rápidamente y solo para mí: dáselo al guardia. Obedecí y saque por la ventana el manojo de billetes y se los di en su mano. El guardia se me quedo viendo.

-¿es una broma?-este pregunto

-Solo si cree que es divertido.-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.-Vamos un poco tarde, y con prisa.- le dije, el guardia guardo el manojo de billetes en su chaqueta.

-Adelante.-dijo el guardia apartándose de la ventana y despidiéndonos.

Bella, Alice y yo sonreímos y suspiramos aliviadas. Bella miro el reloj y teníamos 5 minutos para que el plan de Edward se cumpliera. Ella volvió a alterarse.

Conduje hacia a la cuidad, subiendo la velocidad solo un poco, no quería llamar la atención. y íbamos por un camino estrecho, el camino era de piedras y los muros de un color canela. Pero nos topamos otra vez con otra calle atestada de gente con sus banderas rojas, y todo eso. Así que tuve que reducir la velocidad. Aunque una idea se me ocurrió, era muy poca educada, pero ahorita no había tiempo de aplicar los valores. Toque le claxon, y la gente se iba arrimando a los lados, dejándome pasar, y así lo hice hasta cuando me tome con más gente.

-Solo un poco más adelante Nessie-me animo Alice

-Vamos Nessie, tu puedes-bella me animo con su voz preocupada.

La gente al escuchar el claxon se arrimaba más y nos mandaba señales no educadas, pero bueno me valía un pepino, ahorita estaba concentrada en hallar un atajo que nos llevara a un camino. Cuando la gente dejo el paso libre acelere y gire, pero tope con más gente no mucha, pero me acerque más.

-Frena aquí Nessie-me dijo Alice

Bella salió del coche cuando frene

Alice señalo un punto donde no había gente, era un lugar donde reinaba el sol.

-Allí, estamos el extremo sur de plaza, atraviesa corriendo a todo lo que des, la plaza y ve a la derecha de la torre del reloj.

Bella asintió pero su cara se veía preocupada.

-¡Están en todas partes!-grito ella

-Olvídalo Bella, tenemos dos minutos para salvar a Edward, así que ¡corre!- cuando dije eso bella cerró la puerta y empezó a correr.

Cuando Bella salió corriendo Alice, tomo el lugar de ella y sentó.

-Ahora Nessie a encontrar un lugar.-me dijo Alice

Asentí y me abrí paso por el callejón que pasaba, la gente obviamente se asustó, pero no tenia de otra. Pase por 2 calles más y Alice grito:

-¡Sí! ¡Lo encontró! Está a salvo. -Alice grito.

-¿Enserio?

-¡si! …espera. -Alice tuvo una visión….estuvo ida por un tiempo.-Los Vulturis.

-No rompió ninguna regla ¿o sí?-pregunte mientras miraba lugar a donde estacionarme.

-No, pero Aro quiere hablar con Edward. Necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde estacionarnos, ¡pero ya!

Asentí y volví a la búsqueda de un lugar. Pase por varias calles un llenas de gente y otras no tanto, la cosa es que encontré donde estacionarme, y un coche estaba estacionado ahí. Salí volando del carro y Alice igual.

-¿A dónde Alice?

-Corramos por la callejones, que pasamos, y atravesemos las plaza a paso un humano pero rápido. ¿Sí?

-Aja.

Alice empezó a correr por los callejones y yo la seguí. Iba detrás de ella. Íbamos contrario a la gente, pero pasábamos con empujones, al llegar a las zonas de sol, Alice se ponía guantes, una pañoleta por la cara y todo su cuerpo iba cubierto. Así que no era mucho que cubrir. Pasamos por todos los callejones y nos encontramos con la plaza, la plaza no estaba muy despejada que digamos, pero la cruzamos como pudimos. Alice abrió la puerta de la torre del reloj, y encontramos con Edward hablando con los Volturis.

-Vamos, Demetri, no queremos que se arme un lio ¿o sí?-pregunte Alice

-Claro que no, discutamos esto en lugar privado.-dijo Demetri

Alice se deslizo al lado de Edward y yo de bella. Félix y Demetri se me quedaron viendo. Alice, Edward y Bella lo notaron. Yo solo me hice como: ¿Qué pasa? Entonces llego Jane.

—Seguidme —habló Jane otra vez, con su voz monocorde e infantil. Nos dio la espalda y se movió silenciosamente hacia la oscuridad.

Félix nos hizo un gesto para que nosotros fuéramos primero, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Alice caminó enseguida detrás de la pequeña Jane. Yo seguí a Alice, igual me situé a su lado. Atrás venían Edward y bella, Edward tenía su brazo abrazando a bella por la cintura. El callejón se curvaba y estrechaba a medida que descendía. No escuchaba ni a Félix, y tampoco a Demetri, a lo mejor estaban escondidos por ahí.

Entonces escuche la voz de Edward.

—Bien, Alice, Nessie —dijo Edward en tono de conversación conforme andábamos—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme verlas aquí.

—Ha sido error mío —contestó Alice en el mismo tono—. Era mi responsabilidad haberlo hecho bien.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Edward otra vez

—Es una larga historia —los ojos de Alice se posaron en Bella y luego me miro a mi.—. En pocas palabras, ella saltó de un acantilado, pero no pretendía suicidarse. Parece que últimamente a Bella le van los deportes de riesgo.

-De mucho riesgo-murmure, pero Edward y Alice me escucharon y se rieron, vi la cara de molestia de Bella, por no saber de qué se reían.

Bajamos por las escaleras y nos encontramos con unas puertas de metal. Jane presiono un botón y las puertas se abrieron. Un elevador. Luego presiono otro botón, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador descendía, en el trayecto el elevador tenía una canción de fondo de ópera, odio las canciones de ópera, son tan aburridas. Me voltee a ver a Edward y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Cuando el elevador termino de bajar o subir, la verdad es que no sabía en qué dirección iba. Bueno el caso es que termino su recorrido y las puertas se abrieron. Y se veía otro pasillo y un arco que daba como a un tipo recepción. Pasamos por el pasillo y vimos a una chica como de 29 o 31 años-tal vez menos- al momento de entrar a la "recepción" si se le podía llamar así la chica se paró y nos saludo

-Buenas tarde Jane-dijo la chica

—Gianna.

Luego prosiguió hacia un conjunto de puertas de doble hoja situado en la parte posterior de la habitación, y la seguimos. Félix le guiñó el ojo a Gianna al pasar junto al escritorio y ella soltó una risita tonta.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de bella como un susurro.

-¿Es humana?-le pregunto a lo que parece a Edward

-Sí.

-Entonces… ¿porque ella está aquí?…¿quiere ser una?-pregunto otra vez bella

-Y lo será-dijo Demetri, creo.

-O el postre-dijo jane con una sádica voz.- "_Jane me da miedo Edward- pensé"_ y me gire a verlo. Él me envió una mirada de conforte, entonces me voltee. Y vi que jane estaba abriendo unas puertas enormes. Edward se tensó y Alice igual. Ósea. Los Volturis. Y quien no se iba tensar al casi entrar donde los Volturis matan, y dan veredictos. Igual me tense.

_-Ya mero acaba esto…creo-pensé_ y entonces Jane nos invitó a pasar.

* * *

**¡yuju! Amo Nessie al volante! :) **

**Oh si, pasaré la etapa de los volturis... :( **

**¿Les gusto tanto que merezco reviews? :) Las amo!**

**Cuidanse, y ya saben, ¡CADA VIERNES!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	20. El Veredicto

**hola! **

**Adivinen que? (Redoble de tambores...)**

**¡Es mi cumpleaños! :) SHII! Ya cumpli 16! :) **

**¡Y tambien Bella cumple años hoy! Nuestra eterna Bella, recuerden que Bella nacio en 1987, osea ahorita tendria 26 años. Solo 10 años mas que yo. **

**Que gran coincidencia! :) Ja! **

**Bueno, ya. Hoy les traigo un capítulo nuevo. :) ¡Yay! **

**************************Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

* * *

Capitulo 20.- el veredicto

Entramos a un gran salón, era enorme, tenebrosa —aunque más iluminada— y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había personas ahí que hablaban, más bien murmuraban.

Todos aquellos rostros hermosos y pálidos se volvieron hacia nuestro grupo en cuanto entramos en la habitación. La mayoría de los inmortales vestía pantalones y camisas que no llamaban la atención, prendas que no hubieran desentonado ahí fuera, en las calles, pero el hombre que habló primero lucía una larga túnica oscura como boca de lobo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Por un momento, llegué a creer que su melena de color negro azabache era la capucha de su capa. Al parecer Bella creyó lo mismo ya que toque su brazo por error y escuche sus pensamientos.

—¡Jane, querida, has vuelto! —gritó con evidente alegría. Su voz era apenas un tenue suspiro.

—Sí, maestro —Jane sonrió. Sus facciones parecieron las de una joven angelical—. Le he traído de regreso y con vida, como deseabas.

—Ay, Jane. ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado! —él sonrió también.

Luego nos miró a nosotros y la sonrisa centelleó hasta convertirse en un gesto de euforia.

—¡Y también has traído a Alice y Bella!, y-el miro con una mirada interrogante como: ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Renesmee.-dije segura.

Se regocijó y unió sus manos finas al dar una palmada—. Renesmee…¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Maravilloso!-

—Félix, sé bueno y avisa a mis hermanos de quiénes están aquí. Estoy seguro de que no se lo van a querer perder, - dijo mirándome a mí. Seguro pensó que soy un espécimen raro de vampiro.

—Sí, maestro —asintió Félix, que desapareció por el camino por el que había venido.

—¿Lo ves, Edward? ¿Qué te dije yo? ¿No te alegras de que te hayamos denegado tu petición de ayer?-pregunto Aro a Edward.

—Sí, Aro, lo celebro —admitió Edward mientras apretaba con más fuerza a bella, que aun seguía abrazada a el. Sonreí al verlos asi.

—Me encantan los finales felices. Son tan escasos —Aro suspiró—. Eso sí, quiero que me contéis toda la historia. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Alice? —volvió hacia ella los ojos empañados y llenos de curiosidad—. Tu hermano parecía creer que eras infalible, pero al parecer cometiste un error.

—No, no, no soy infalible ni por asomo —mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante.-Como habéis podido comprobar hoy, a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono.

—Eres demasiado modesta —la reprendió Aro—. He contemplado alguna de tus hazañas más sorprendentes y he de admitir que no había visto a nadie con un don como el tuyo. ¡Maravilloso!-en eso Alice miro a Edward, pero Aro obviamente lo vio, digo ¡¿que no se le escapa a un vampiro?!

—Pero exponencialmente es mucho más poderoso —agregó Edward con tono seco. Miró a Alice mientras le explicaba de forma sucinta—: Aro necesita del contacto físico para «oír» tus pensamientos, pero llega mucho más lejos que yo. Como sabes, sólo soy capaz de conocer lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien en un momento dado, pero Aro «oye» cualquier pensamiento que esa persona haya podido tener.

Alice enarcó sus delicadas cejas y Edward agachó la cabeza.

Aro también se percató de ese gesto.

—Pero ser capaz de oír a lo lejos... —Aro suspiró al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia ellos dos, haciendo referencia al intercambio de pensamientos que acababa de producirse—. ¡Eso sí que sería _práctico!_

Aro miró más allá de las figuras de Edward y Alice, Bella y de mí. Todos los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección, incluso Jane, Alec y Demetri, que permanecían en silencio detrás de nosotros cuatro.

—¡Marco, Cayo, mirad! —Canturreó Aro—. Después de todo, Bella sigue viva, Alice y Renesmee se encuentra con ella ¿No es maravilloso?

-¿Quién es Renesmee?-pregunto marco encarnado una ceja hacia Aro. Todos veían la escena.

-La pequeña de rizos cobrizos, la que se parece mucho a Edward.-dijo aro. Marco me miro y luego camino o floto…¡lo que sea! Hacia cayo.

La simple idea de que un vampiro necesitara guardias se me antojaba realmente ridícula, pero tal vez los antiguos eran más frágiles, como sugería su piel….o eso supongo. La verdad es que yo no hacía nada, solo estaba parada viendo como Aro tocaba la mano de Marco, para conocer una historia. Que ni siquiera sabía que era.

—Asombroso, realmente increíble.-dijo aro

El rostro de Alice evidenciaba su descontento. Edward se volvió y de nuevo le facilitó una explicación rápida en voz baja:

—Marco ve las relaciones y ha quedado sorprendido por la intensidad de las nuestras.

Aro sonrió.

—¡Qué práctico! —repitió para sí mismo. Luego, se dirigió a nosotros—: Puedo aseguraros que cuesta bastante sorprender a Marco.

—. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan cerca de ella de ese modo?

—No sin esfuerzo —contestó Edward con calma.

—Pero aun así... _¡La tua cantante! _¡Menudo derroche!

Edward se rió sin ganas una vez.

—Yo lo veo más como un precio a pagar.

Aro se mantuvo escéptico.

—Un precio muy alto.

—Simple coste de oportunidad.

Aro echó a reír.

—No hubiera creído que el reclamo de la sangre de alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte de no haberla olido en tus recuerdos. Yo mismo nunca había sentido nada igual. La mayoría de nosotros vendería caro ese obsequio mientras que tú...

—... lo derrocho —concluyó Edward, ahora con sarcasmo.

Aro rió una vez más.

—¡Ay, cómo echo de menos a mi amigo Carlisle! Me recuerdas a él, excepto que él no se irritaba tanto.-_de hecho-pensé divertida-_supongo que Edward me oyó pero no me hizo caso

—Carlisle me supera en muchas otras cosas.

—Jamás pensé ver a nadie que superase a Carlisle en autocontrol, pero tú le haces palidecer.

—En absoluto —Edward parecía impaciente, como si se hubiera cansado de los preliminares. Eso me asustó aún más. No podía evitar el imaginar lo que vendría a continuación.

—Me congratulo por su éxito —Aro reflexionó—. Tus recuerdos de él constituyen un verdadero regalo para mí, aunque me han dejado estupefacto. Me sorprende que haya... Me complace que el éxito le haya sorprendido en el camino tan poco ortodoxo que eligió. Temía que se hubiera debilitado y gastado con el tiempo. Me hubiera mofado de su plan de encontrar a otros que compartieran su peculiar visión, pero aun así, no sé por qué, me alegra haberme equivocado.

Edward no le contestó.

—Pero ¡vuestra _abstinencia._..! —Aro suspiró—. No sabía que era posible tener tanta fuerza de voluntad. Habituaros a resistir el canto de las sirenas, no una vez, sino una y otra, y otra más... No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto por mí mismo.

—Sólo de recordar cuánto te atrae ella... —Aro rió entre dientes—. Me pone sediento.

Edward se tensó.

—No te inquietes —le tranquilizó Aro—. No tengo intención de hacerle daño, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre una cosa en particular —aro miro a bella con mucho interés—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó con avidez al tiempo que alzaba una mano.

—Pregúntaselo _a ella_—sugirió Edward con voz monocorde.

—¡Por supuesto, qué descortesía por mi parte! —exclamó Aro dirigiéndose a bella, el continuó—: Bella, me fascina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de Edward... Una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y, dado que nuestros talentos son tan similares en muchas cosas, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para _mí._

Edward y Bella estaba aterrados, y bueno quien no lo estaría. El caso es que lo dos tenía una cara de aterrados. Edward asintió y bella le dio la mano a aro. Este empezó a acariciar la mano de bella, peor en su expresión había no sé cómo frustración…algo así.

—Pues sí, muy interesante —dijo mientras soltaba la mano de bella y retrocedía. —Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones... ¿Jane, querido?

—¡No! —gruñó Edward. Alice le contuvo agarrándole por el brazo con una mano, pero él se la sacudió de encima.

¡Iba a matar a Jane! ¡¿Como se atrevía hacer eso a mi padre?! Y la muy sínica le dio una sonrisa de felicidad a aro.

—-¿Sí, maestro?

Ahora Edward gruñía de verdad. Emitió un sonido desgarrado y violento mientras lanzaba a Aro una mirada torva. Nadie se movía en la habitación. Todos los presentes le miraban con incredulidad y sorpresa, como si hubiera cometido una vergonzosa metedura de pata. Aro le miró una vez y se quedó inmóvil mientras su ancha sonrisa se convertía en una expresión malhumorada.

Luego se dirigió a Jane.

—Me preguntaba, querida, si Bella es inmune a _ti._

Los rabiosos gruñidos de Edward apenas me permitían oír las palabras de Aro.

Jane se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.

Y Edward cayó al suelo, y se retorcía de dolor. Ahora si juro que mataría a Jane

-¡Paren!-grite, ya no soportaba que jane le hiciera daño a Edward. Mi papa.

-Jane —la llamó Aro con voz tranquila.

Jane alzó la vista enseguida, aún sonriendo de placer, y le interrogó con la mirada. Edward se quedó inmóvil en cuando Jane dejó de mirarle. Ahora Aro le daba a indicaciones con la cabeza a jane que probara sus poderes con bella. Por suerte segui al lado de ella. Observé a Edward desde la cárcel de los brazos de Alice, donde seguía debatiéndome en vano.

—Se encuentra bien —me susurró Alice con voz tensa, y apenas hubo terminado de hablar, Edward se incorporó. Las miradas de Edward y Bella se encontraron… Sus ojos estaban horrorizados.

Bella aun esperaba la oleada de dolor de jane, pero nunca sucedió.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió entre dientes—. Has sido muy valeroso, Edward, al soportarlo en silencio. En una ocasión, sólo por curiosidad, le pedí a Jane que me lo hiciera a mí.- Entonces Aro se acercó a mí, yo le mire cautelosamente.

-Renesmee, por que tan callada?-me pregunto una vez que estuvo al frente de mi

-no tengo nada que decir-simple, conteste

-claro, sabes te pareces mucho a Edward….-Aro miro a Edward y a Bella enseguida me miro a mi-y a Bella. Te importaría….-alzo su mano hacia mí, traducción: dame tu mano para que vea tu historia.

-Seguro-le tendí mi mano y este la acaricio. Entonces sentí que Aro hurgaba en mis pensamientos más profundos, veía todo lo que había vivido, visto, probado. ¡Todo!

-Interesante! Así que semi-vampira.-lo dijo cuando soltó mi mano

¡Rayos! ¡¿Porque lo dijo tan alto?!

Bella me miro con muchas preguntas, Alice igual me miraba, pero no con preguntas.

-si, lo soy, soy mitad vampira, y mitad humana.-dije

-e hija de Edward,-lo miro y luego poso sus ojos en bella- y Bella. ¡Maravilloso!

Aro se alejo de mi.

-pero le aseguro que no soy peligrosa…de todas formas, no soy inmortal del todo.

-se que no eres peligrosa Renesmee, lo he visto en tus recuerdos.-dijo Aro volteándome a ver.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con vosotros?

Edward, Alice y yo nos envaramos. Aquélla era la parte que habían estado esperando.

—Supongo que no existe posibilidad alguna de que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Aro, expectante, a Edward—. Tu don sería una excelente adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo.- _¡pequeño! Seguro. –pensé _

—Preferiría... no... hacerlo.

—¿Y tú, Alice? —inquirió Aro, aún expectante—. ¿Estarías tal vez interesada en unirte a nosotros?

—No, gracias —dijo Alice.

—¿Y tú, Bella?

—No, gracias —dije lo que pensaba en apenas un susurro

-Renesmee, ¿y tu?

-mmm…no gracias.-dije, total de que les serviría un don que permite ver lo que pienso o vi. No creo que les sirva aquí, en otra parte con mi familia sí, pero aquí no

—Una verdadera lástima... ¡Qué despilfarro!

—Unirse o morir, ¿no es eso? —masculló Edward—. ¡Pues vaya leyes las vuestras!

—Por supuesto que no —Aro parpadeó atónito—. Edward, ya nos habíamos reunido aquí para esperar a Heidi, no a ti.

—Aro —bisbiseó Cayo—, la ley los reclama.

Edward miró fijamente a Cayo e inquirió:

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Sabe demasiado. Has desvelado nuestros secretos —espetó con voz apergaminada, como su piel.

—Aquí, en vuestra charada, también hay unos pocos humanos —le recordó Edward. Entonces me acordé de la recepcionista. El rostro de Cayo se crispó con una nueva expresión. ¿Se suponía que eso era una sonrisa?

—Sí —admitió—, pero nos sirven de alimento cuando dejan de sernos útiles. Ése no es tu plan para la chica. ¿Estás preparado para acabar con ella si traiciona nuestros secretos? Yo creo que no —se mofó.

—No voy a... —empezó a protestar bella, pero cayó la callo con una mirada.

—Tampoco pretendes convertirla en uno de nosotros —prosiguió—, por consiguiente, ello nos hace vulnerables. Bien es cierto que, por esto, sólo habría que quitarle la vida a la chica. Puedes dejarla aquí si lo deseas.

Edward le enseñó los colmillos.

—Lo que pensaba —concluyó Cayo con algo muy similar a la satisfacción. Felix se inclinó hacia delante con avidez.

—A menos que... —intervino Aro, que parecía muy contrariado por el giro que había tomado la conversación—. A menos que, ¿albergas el propósito de concederle la inmortalidad?

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

Aro sonrió, feliz de nuevo.

—Vaya, en ese caso serías libre de volver a casa y darle a mi amigo Carlisle recuerdos de mi parte —su expresión se volvió más dubitativa—. Pero me temo que tendrías que decirlo en serio y comprometerte.

Aro alzó la mano delante de Edward.

Cayo, que había empezado a poner cara de pocos amigos, se relajó.

Edward frunció los labios con rabia hasta convertirlos en una línea. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo a él.

—Hazlo —susurro bella—, por favor.

* * *

**Bella, bella. Tu y tu necedad de ser vampiro... **

**Lo bueno es que ya estamos en la recta final de Luna Nueva, solo falta eclipse y amanecer... y terminamos. Pero no se preocupen, Todavía le faltan muchas letras a esta historia. Demasiadas.**

**Bueno, pues les gusto? ¿Merezco algún lindo review suyo? :)) ¿Puedo recibir mas por que es mi cumple? Jjajajaja**

**Las tengo que dejar por que hay fiesta mexicana en mi casa. Hecha por mi loca tía y madre. Jajajajaj :)**

**Cuidense, y espero verlas en los reviews y la proxima semana. **

**W.L:Candy1928 (con sus recien 16 años)**


	21. ¡Vámonos Ya!

**Hola! Lo siento, lo sé que les prometi viernes...pero ¡Rayos! no me acorde! :( **

**Aparte trataba de terminar el libro de "La Marca de Atenea", entonces me pique y ya no me acorde de otra cosa. :))**

**El caso es que... ya les traje su capítulo. Aunque les advierto que es chiquito. :( **

******************************Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

* * *

Capitulo 21.- vámonos ya!

Alice se alejó de nuestro lado y se dirigió hacia Aro. Edward, Bella, y yo la miramos. Ella una vez que estuvo enfrente de aro, levanto su mano. Aro la tomo y cerró los ojos, para concentrarse en lo que Alice, le enseñaba… ¡claro! ¡Ya sabía lo que Alice le enseñaba a Aro! Una visión viendo a mi mama como vampira. ¡Ahora entiendo!

Voltee a ver a bella y se ponía tensa…supongo que tenia impaciencia en salir de aquí. Yo igual!

—Ja, ja, ja —rió, aún con la cabeza vencida hacia delante. Lentamente alzó los ojos, que relucían de entusiasmo—. ¡Eso ha sido _fascinante!_

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Ver las mismas cosas que tú ves, ¡sobre todo las que aún no han sucedido! —sacudió la cabeza, maravillado.

—Pero eso está por suceder —le recordó Alice con voz tranquila.

—Sí, sí, está bastante definido. No hay problema, por supuesto.

Cayo parecía amargamente desencantado, un sentimiento que al parecer compartía con Félix y Jane.

—Aro —se quejó Cayo.

—¡Tranquilízate, querido Cayo! —Aro sonreía—. ¡Piensa en las posibilidades! Ellos no se van a unir a nosotros hoy, pero siempre existe la esperanza de que ocurra en el futuro. Imagina la dicha que aportaría sólo la joven Alice a nuestra pequeña comunidad... Además, siento una terrible curiosidad por ver ¡cómo entra en acción Bella!

Créame lo hará…y los va asustar-pensé otra vez, pero no guarde mis pensamientos, Edward obvio los leyó y se me quedo mirando.-tranquilo luego lo veras…pero no aquí, falta mucho. -pensé en dirección a él.

—En tal caso, ¿somos libres de irnos ahora? —preguntó Edward sin alterar la voz.

—Sí, sí —contestó Aro en tono agradable—, pero, por favor, visitadnos de nuevo. ¡Ha sido absolutamente apasionante!

—Nosotros también os visitaremos para cerciorarnos de que la habéis transformado en uno de los nuestros —prometió Cayo—. Si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar, no lo demoraría demasiado. No ofrecemos segundas oportunidades.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, pero asintió una sola vez.

Entonces pensé….- ¡vámonos ya!-de dije a Edward, bueno pensando.

Félix gimió.

—Ah, Félix, paciencia —Aro sonrió divertido—. Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro.

—Mmm —la voz de Edward tenía un tono incisivo—. En tal caso, quizá convendría que nos marcháramos cuanto antes.

—Sí —coincidió Aro—. Es una buena idea. Los accidentes _ocurren. _Por favor, si no os importa, esperad abajo hasta que se haga de noche.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Edward

—Y toma —agregó Aro, dirigiéndose a Félix con un dedo. Éste avanzó de inmediato. Aro desabrochó la capa gris que llevaba el enorme vampiro, se la quitó de los hombros y se la lanzó a Edward—. Llévate ésta. Llamas un poco la atención.

Edward se puso la carga capa, pero no se subió la capucha.

Aro suspiró. —Te sienta bien.

Edward rió entre dientes, pero después de lanzar una mirada hacia atrás, calló repentinamente.

—Gracias, Aro. Esperaremos abajo.

—Adiós, mis jóvenes amigos —contestó Aro. -después de eso no volví a mirar atrás… me daba cosa.

—Vámonos —nos instó Edward con apremio.

Demetri nos indicó mediante gestos que le siguiéramos, y nos fuimos por donde habíamos venido, que, a juzgar por las apariencias, debía de ser la única salida.

Edward rápidamente abrazo a Bella, y Alice se tenso, ahora venia Heidi con un montón de personas. Demetri nos indico que le diéramos paso, así que nos fuimos en una fila pegados a la pared. Excepto Edward y bella, a ellos no los separabas con nada.

—Tendríamos que haber salido antes —murmuró Alice

La ampulosa entrada estaba en silencio a excepción de una mujer guapísima de figura escultural. Nos miró con curiosidad, sobre todo a bella. Creo que no se percató de mí. Mejor para mí, así no tengo más problemas.

—Bienvenida a casa, Heidi —la saludó Demetri a nuestras espaldas.

Heidi vestía para realzar su belleza. La más pequeña de las minifaldas dejaba al descubierto unas piernas sorprendentemente esbeltas, cuya piel blanca quedaba oscurecida por las medias. Llevaba un top de mangas largas y cuello alto, pero extremadamente ceñido al cuerpo, de vinilo rojo. Su melena de color caoba era lustrosa y tenía en los ojos una tonalidad violeta muy extraña, el color que podría resultar al poner unas lentes de contacto azules sobre una pupila de color rojo.

—Demetri —respondió con voz sedosa mientras sus ojos iban de mi rostro a la capa gris de Edward.

—Buena pesca —la felicitó el aludido, y de pronto comprendí la finalidad del llamativo atuendo que lucía. No sólo era la pescadora, sino también el cebo.

—Gracias —exhibió una sonrisa apabullante—. ¿No vienes?

—En un minuto. Guárdame algunos.

Heidi asintió y se agachó para atravesar la puerta después de dirigirme una última mirada de curiosidad.-_creo que si se percató de mi-pensé_

Edward nos miraba a Alice y a mí, para que nos apresuráramos…..después de todo no logramos llegar a otro punto donde no se escucharan los gritos de las personas.

* * *

**Les dije, estaba chiquito... :( Espero que me perdonen por actualizar sabado y que el capítulo este tan chiquito. **

**Pero, ¿les gusto? ¿Hay algun review?**

**Y gracias por sus felicitaciones, y sus buenos deseos. **

**Ya mero terminamos Luna Nueva. :) ¡Vamos eclipse! Pero...aun no tengo nada escrito. no tengo nada... :( no me llegua inspiración para seguir con eclipse. Tendre que ver la peliúcla para ayudarme un poquito. :) **

**Bueno, las dejo. Que pasen linda tarde de sábado. **

**W.L:Candy1928**


	22. Semi-vampira

**¡Hola! ¡feliz viernes! **

**Desde hace unos cuantos viernes les dije que la historia se iba a actulizar cada viernes, y pues es viernes. Tienen su recompensa por esperar tanto. :) **

***todas gritan ¡si!* Jjajajaajajajaj :)) Y si, ya le avance al capítulo de eclipse. ¡Ya por fin pude escribir algo! Y ya tengo lo demás en mi mente. Solo tengo que plasmarlo y hacer capítulos. :)) hasta ahorita la historia tiene 27 capítulos. Publicados 22. No pregunten cuantos capítulos tendra esta historia, por que ni se. **

**********************************Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

**Las dejo!**

* * *

Capitulo 22.- ¡¿adivina que?! ¡Soy semi-vampira!

Demetri nos condujo hasta la lujosa y alegre área de recepción. Gianna, la mujer, seguía en su puesto detrás del mostrador de caoba pulida. Unos altavoces ocultos llenaban la habitación con las notas nítidas de una pieza inocente.

—No os vayáis hasta que oscurezca —nos previno Demetri.

Todos asentimos…no queríamos otra vez ir a parar allí, ya no!

-¿se encuentran bien las tres?-pregunto Edward. Edward seguía tenso por la situación, fue algo fea. _–"¡¿Algo fea nessie?! ¡Casi te matan!-mi mente luchaba por el pensamiento anterior."_

—Será mejor que la sientes antes de que se desplome —aconsejó Alice—. Va a caerse a pedazos.- lo que dijo Alice me dio curiosidad, así que voltee a ver a bella, lo pobre temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-Silencio, Bella, calma — pidió Edward a Bella conforme el la guiaba hacia un sofá, lejos de los ojos curiosos de Gianna.

—Creo que se está poniendo histérica. Quizá deberías darle una bofetada —sugirió Alice.

Yo reí por lo bajo, pero Edward me miro.

-Lo siento-me disculpe

El asintió y me pregunto- ¿Cómo estas Nessie? No te visto desde ya sabes, esa tarde.

-mmm… ¿bien? supongo, me dio miedo hace rato, pero bueno ya me encuentro mejor.

-nessie siento haberte dejado así, lo lamento, pero estaba ya desesperado.

-no te preocupes, está bien. Lo entiendo.-le sonreí y a bella igual.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal? —le pregunto a bella

—¿No es de locos sentirse feliz justo en este momento? —le pregunto bella, la voz se le quebró dos veces.

—Sé exactamente a qué te refieres —murmuró Bella—, pero nos sobran razones para ser felices. La primera es que seguimos vivos.

—Sí —convine—. _Ésa es una excelente razón.- pensé_

—Y juntos —musitó.

¡Aww! ¡Por fin! Después de un buen rato de amargura, ¡la felicidad viene!

-Ven les dije, por muy largo que sea al túnel, siempre se haya la luz, al final de este.-dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias Nessie.-los dos respondieron a coro.

—Y, con un poco de suerte, todavía estaremos vivos mañana.-dijo Alice

—Eso espero—dijo bella con preocupación.

—Las perspectivas son buenas —aseguro Alice—. Veré a Jasper en menos de veinticuatro horas —añadió con satisfacción.

—Pareces muy cansada.-le dijo Edward a Bella

—Y tú sediento —contesto Bella

—No es nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo sentarme con Alice-le dijo a Edward

No seas ridícula —suspiró—. Nunca he controlado más esa parte de mi naturaleza que en este momento.

—¿Y qué era toda esa cháchara sobre cantantes? —preguntó Alice en un momento determinado.

—_La tua cantante_—señaló Edward. Su voz convirtió las palabras en música.

—Sí, eso —afirmó Alice y yo me concentré por un momento. Ya puestos, también me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Ellos tienen un nombre para alguien que huele del modo que Bella huele para mí. La llaman «mi cantante», porque su sangre canta para mí.

Alice se echó a reír.

Bella se veía cansada, pero en lugar de eso, me miro con muchas preguntas en sus ojos

-Nessie…-iba decir algo mas pero la interrumpí, sabía que era lo que ella quería, respuestas y se las iba a dar.

-Anda pregunta lo que quieras.

-Hace ratito con aro-en eso se estremeció-lo que dijo…que fue?

-Lo de semi-vampira?-pregunte

Ella asintió. Iba responder pero vi que Edward y Alice veían nuestra charla. Me enviaron una mirada de apoyo.

-Mira, tengo que explicarte todo esto desde al principio para que entiendas…¿sí?

-aja, cuenta.-dijo bella entusiasmada

-bien, antes de eso, tienes que creerme todo lo que te voy a decir. Aquí voy-yo tome una gran bocanada de aire-yo vengo del futuro, por un estúpido deseo, como aro dijo, mis padres son tú y Edward.- pause y vi a bella, veía a Edward sorprendida y a mi igual- lo sé, es difícil de creer. Pero es cierto, soy su hija biológica, nadie de ustedes me convirtió, porque ¡sería imposible! Es como si alguno de ustedes se hubiera detenido a mitad de transformación y yo hubiera quedado así… ¡obvio no!-me reí- Bella tu eres mi mama, y Edward mi papa. Por eso me parezco tanto a ustedes, siento no haberte dicho la verdad, pero no quería alterar tú futuro, ni el nadie. Por eso Edward, Alice, y los demás tuvimos que mentir que Edward era mi primo. Lo siento.-dije

Bella tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Salió de los brazos de Edward y vino hacia mí, yo tenía los brazos abiertos hacia ella, entonces llego y me abrazo. Se sintió…¡tan bien!

-Te extrañe, mama-dije en susurros, pero ella me escucho. Fue genial sacar esa palabra, llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarla, sin pronunciarla. Y es cierto la extrañe.

-Te quiero mucho Nessie.-me abrazo más y separo nuestro abrazo. Y ella tenía derramadas unas cuantas lagrimas, igual yo. Y luego ella volvió al abrazo de Edward, este le sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente, yo por mi parte, fui al lado de Alice.

Paso un buen tiempo, hasta que Alec-hermano de Jane-vino hacia nosotros. El se me quedo mirando ¿tiernamente?

—Ahora, sois libres para marcharos —anunció con un tono tan cálido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que éramos amigos de toda la vida—. Lo único que os pedimos es que no permanezcáis en la ciudad.

Edward no hizo amago de protestar; su voz era fría como el hielo.

—Eso no es problema.

Alec sonrió, asintió y desapareció de nuevo.

—Al doblar la esquina, sigan el pasillo a la derecha hasta llegar a los primeros ascensores —nos indicó Gianna mientras Edward me ayudaba a ponerme en pie—. El vestíbulo y las salidas a la calle están dos pisos más abajo. Adiós, entonces.

Salimos por un lujoso vestíbulo decorado con gran gusto. La única que volvió la vista hacia donde estábamos era Bella, yo no quise…gracias, después de esperar y ver el veredicto de aro, lo único que quería era correr de ahí.

Los festejos continuaban con todo su esplendor. Las farolas empezaban a encenderse mientras recorríamos a toda prisa las estrechas callejuelas adoquinadas. En lo alto, el cielo era de un gris mate que se iba desvaneciendo, pero la oscuridad era mayor en las calles, dada la cercanía de los edificios entre sí. También la fiesta se volvía más oscura. La capa larga que arrastraba Edward no llamaba ahora la atención del modo que lo habría hecho en una tarde normal en Volterra. Había otros que también llevaban capas de satén negro, y los colmillos de plástico que yo había visto llevar a los niños en la plaza parecían haberse vuelto muy populares entre los adultos.

—Ridículo —masculló Edward.

-De hecho si-conteste.

Bella volteo cuando dije eso y ni vio a Alice a mi lado, sus ojos otra vez reflejaban preguntas.

— ¿y Alice? —susurro bella llena de pánico.

—Ha ido a recuperar vuestros bolsos de donde los escondió esta mañana.-le dije a me había olvidado, Alice había escondido todo lo que traíamos.

—Está robando otro coche, ¿no? —pregunto bella

—No hasta que salgamos de Volterra.

-¿Puedo conducir?-pregunte

Bella se volteo de nuevo y me miro con espanto. Si, le había espantado como había manejado.

-No-dijo Edward

Hice un puchero, que Bella vio, y se echo a reír.

-Di que sí… ¿sí? Mira no choque, ni nadie me vio al venir a volterra y…..-no termine mi oración

-No, Nessie-dijo Edward

¡Rayos!-Ashh…-y seguí caminando. Era algo largo el camino, así que Edward paso su brazo por su cintura, digamos que Edward cargaba el peso de bella.

Encima de nosotros había un enorme castillo antiguo. Parecía la puerta de una jaula a punto de caer delante de nosotros y dejarnos atrapados.

Alice nos esperaba con un coche negro. ¡Rayos!, ame el porsche, era lindo.

Edward y Bella fueron en el asiento trasera, no se querían separarse, ni por unos centímetros, yo me fui en el asiento del copiloto, era lo más cerca de lo que podía estar del volante….

—Lo siento —Alice hablo. —. No había mucho donde escoger.

—Está muy bien, Alice —sonrió ampliamente Edward—. No todo van a ser Turbos 911.

Ella suspiró.

—Voy a tener que comprarme uno de ésos legalmente. Era fabuloso.

—Te regalaré uno para Navidades —le prometió Edward. _o se regalaras antes-pensé_

Alice se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa resplandeciente

—Pero que sea amarillo —le dijo ella.

No uno ruido hasta que Edward hablo:

—Ahora puedes dormirte, Bella —murmuró Edward—, ya ha terminado todo.

—No quiero dormir. No estoy cansada.-dijo bella con una voz falsa

—Inténtalo —animo Edward

Suspiró.

—Sigues igual de cabezota, no quieres dormir tu nessie?

-no, estoy bien, la última vez que dormí fueron hace 3 días, y estoy bien.-le dije a Edward mientras estaba volteada. Y le dedique una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿cuando llegamos vas a dormir?

-Mmm...no sé, a lo mejor, no sé, si no pasa nada interesante.-dije

-Bueno.-dijo él, abrazando más a bella.

No hubo conversaciones hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Florencia.

Tampoco hubo muchas en el avión. Solo:

Bella pidió una coca-cola, solo para no dormir….

—Bella... —dijo Edward entre susurros

Yo estaba a lado de Alice, ella estaba hablando con jasper….ni idea de lo que decían, yo miraba a la ventana, aunque solo veía nubes y algunas veces agua.

—No quiero dormir —dijo Bella— Veré cosas que no quiero ver si cierro ahora los ojos. Tendré pesadillas.

Después silencio.

* * *

**Bueno, Nessie ya solto la sopa de que es semi-vampira. y que ¡es su hija! ¡SHII!**

**Como han sido muy buenas conmigo, tengo que ser buenas con ustedes, asi que, aqui tienen un adelanto del proximo capítulo:**

Después de cierto tiempo hablando subimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo…estaba en mi lap, cuando escuche que abrían las puerta principal, y me llamaban, era la voz de Edward. Lo raro era que me llamo como Renesmee

—¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett?¿Renesmee? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice?

Deje lo que hacía, baje de mi cama y corrí a la sala, a velocidad un poco inhumana. Vi que Alice y jasper acaban de llegar. Llegue y me acomode al lado de Emmett.

—Bienvenida otra vez, Bella —dijo Carlisle sonriendo—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti en plena madrugada? A juzgar por la hora, supongo que no se trata de una simple visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió.

**Aclaro que aun no lo corrijo, asi que no se pongan a regañar. :) **

**¿REVIEWS? ¿Les gusto el adelanto? ¿adivinan que pasará? :)) **

**Chicas, que tengan un lindo viernes (lo que queda de el), un bonito sábado, y un delicioso Domingo. En fin, pasen bonito fin de semana. Y levantense tarde mañana, es sábado. ¡A disfrutar!**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**P.D: ya termine de leer "La Marca de Atenea", :( quede con un vacio! ¡SPOILER! **

**NO puedo creer que Percy y Annabeth se caen al tartaro! Es lindo que Percy se haya caido con Annabeth, pero, ¡Rayos! Tío Rick es muy malo :(**


	23. Hogar dulce hogar

**********************************¡HEY! :) ¿cómo estan? **

**********************************yo bien, ya me estoy adaptando a mi escuela. Mñana es el baile de Homecoming...y adivinen...no ire! :) Llamenme aguada, pero nunc ame han gustado las fiestas... y solo fui a la de mi graduación por que me obligaron. :) Pero todo va bien. **

**********************************¿y ustedes?**

**********************************Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso su imaginación para entretenerlos. :)**

* * *

Capítulo 23.-Hogar dulce hogar.

Después del vuelo, bajamos y pasamos por todas esas cosas de los papeles y eso, en eso vimos a todos los Cullen, reunidos.

Alice fue corriendo a Jasper. Y yo pues, no tenía que correr por nadie. Estaba sola, y Edward y bella, solo tenían ojos para ellos, pero no los culpo.

Carlisle y Esme estaban un poco lejos, pero aun así Esme fue a abrazar a bella. Carlisle me abrazo a mí. Y yo le correspondí.

-Nessie, te extrañamos mucho. No había alguien que se pasara el día junto con Alice que no hiciera un terremoto. Gracias, por estar siempre con nosotros.

-Yo igual los extrañe a ustedes….y no se preocupen estaré con ustedes siempre, son mi familia.

Carlisle me sonrió, y me voltee a ver a Edward, Bella, y Esme.

—Lo siento, mamá.-dijo Edward, no entendí porque pero bueno.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo Carlisle acercándose a ellos—. Estamos en deuda contigo.

—Para nada —murmuro Bella, si se ve que el efecto de la coca había pasado.

—Está más muerta que viva —reprendió Esme a Edward—. Llévala a casa.

Salimos del aeropuerto, bueno Edward y Esme ayudaron a bella a salir, porque si venia cansada. Ni siquiera se podía apoyar por sí misma. Así que la ayudaron. Alice, Jasper, mi abuelo y yo, salimos un poco antes que ellos. Al salir vi a Rosalie y Emmet, apoyados en un sedán negro, al verlos sonreí y fui tan rápido a velocidad humana con ellos.

-¡Nessie!-grito Emmet

Llegue y los abrase.

-Pequeña Nessie. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Los extrañe.-dije dándole un beso a los dos, en la mejilla. Me separe de ellos porque venían los demás. Emmet y rose se fueron en ese auto con Edward y Bella. Yo me fui con Jasper, Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

Habíamos acordado que Emmet y rose iban a pasar a dejar a Bella a su casa. Mientras nosotros íbamos a nuestra antigua casa y acomodamos todo. Llegamos a casa y todo olía como lo dejamos, olía a polvo eso sí pero, todo estaba como lo dejamos Edward y yo.

-Bueno chicos, llegamos, ahora necesito que me ayuden a arreglar la casa.-dijo Esme

-¡Sí!-dijo Alice

-Claro-dije

-Seguro-dijo Jasper

Esme asintió, lo primero que hicimos fue subir nuestras maletas, bueno yo no tenía….ya que las deje en Londres, Alice iba a echar una carrera y traer mi maleta. Ósea ahorita. En lo que iba Alice, Jasper y yo guardamos las cosas de Alice. ¡Tenía como tres maletas! Así que le ayude.

Baje a la sala y ayude a Esme con la sala. Ella le había quitado las sabanas, y había quitado el polvo. Ahora solo faltaba decorarla. Me dio unos jarrones y varias flores. Tenía que poner los jarrones y acomodar las flores en cada jarrón. Y algunas velas por ahí, pero nunca se prendieron, los portarretratos en la sala y en el comedor. Cuando terminamos subí a mi cuarto a limpiarlo: ósea quitarle el polvo, y ponerle sabanas nuevas, en lo que Alice traía mi maleta.

Escuche un coche llegar, era de seguro Rosalie y Emmett, baje a la sala y si, eran ellos. Y Emmett traía un montón de maletas, parecía burro de carga, dejo las maletas en la sala y saludo a todos, su saludo era un abrazo de oso. Y Rosalie igual saludo a todos, pero más delicadamente. Al terminar de saludar subieron a su cuarto y acomodaron sus cosas.

1:00 am

¡Alice había vuelto con mi maleta! Y lo bueno que solo era una.

-¡Nessie! Hola, ten tu maleta.-y por cierto no agarraste tu laptop.-me enseño mi bolsa de Hollister con mi laptop, y demás cosas.

-¡Gracias Alice!-la abrase.

-De nada, ve acomodar tus cosas, te veré en un rato.-dijo Alice separándose de mí y se fue a su cuarto con Jasper. Subí mi maleta hasta mi cuarto, muy seré semi vampira pero subir hasta el tercer piso con una maleta que pesa más que yo, es cansado.

En fin subí y acomode mis cosas. Al terminar me fui a bañar y al Salí me cambie de ropa, me puse una falda suelta morada que me llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, una blusa de dinosaurios, el dinosaurio era azul, y salía diciendo ¡rawr! Y abajo decía: I´m a dinosaur. Obviamente se veía que tenía una leve obsesión con los dinosaurios en mis blusas, peor se veían tan genial. Me puse unos flats morados, desenrede mi cabello y al lado izquierdo le puse un pasador de una flor morada. Me senté en mi tocador y me maquille levemente. Ósea: enchine mis pestañas, gloss, y delinear un poco mis parpados. Termine y baje a la sala, todos estaban ahí. Alice les contaba a todos la aventura que tuvimos en Volterra.

-Nessie, ven. Estoy contando como condujiste ¡Muy bien!-dijo Alice desde el sillón, al lado de Jasper. Yo sonríe y me senté en un sillón de uno. Y seguimos platicando de lo de Volterra.

-¡Era difícil encontrar un lugar ahí! Y luego estaban las personas, amontonadas y no dejaban que Nessie pasara con el auto, por lo tanto a Bella, Nessie y a mí nos desesperaba.

-Hasta que al fin encontramos un lugar y fuimos a la torre del reloj. Pero nos encontramos con Demetri, y Félix charlando con bella y Edward. Y luego vino jane.

-¡Rayos! Me perdí eso!-dijo Emmett quejándose.

-Créeme no te perdiste de nada. Bueno supongo.-dije

-Para Emmett una pelea o casi pelea es emocionante-dijo Rosalie.

Después de cierto tiempo hablando subimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo…estaba en mi laptop, cuando escuche que abrían las puerta principal, y me llamaban, era la voz de Edward. Lo raro era que me llamo como Renesmee

—¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Renesmee? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice?

Deje lo que hacía, baje de mi cama y corrí a la sala, a velocidad un poco inhumana. Vi que Alice y Jasper acaban de llegar. Llegue y me acomode al lado de Emmett.

—Bienvenida otra vez, Bella —dijo Carlisle sonriendo—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti en plena madrugada? A juzgar por la hora, supongo que no se trata de una simple visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió.

—Me gustaría hablar con todos vosotros enseguida si os parece bien. Se trata de algo importante.-dijo ella

—Por supuesto —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Por qué no hablamos en la otra habitación?

Carlisle digamos que nos dirigió a donde debíamos ir. Pasamos por la sala y después fuimos al comedor. Esme y Edward entraron primero que nosotros, nosotros íbamos como soldados todos en una sola línea. Entramos y nos sentamos. Bella en la cabecera, Carlisle a la derecha de Bella, Edward a la izquierda, Esme al lado de Carlisle, Alice y Jasper al lado de Esme, Emmet y rose al lado derecho de Bella, y yo me quede en la cabecera, ya que Emmett y Jasper rompieron una cuando pelearon, pero fue hace mucho. Así que solo había 9 sillas. Una vez colocados todos Carlisle tomo la palabra.

—Tienes el uso de la palabra.-ahora le dio la palabra a bella.

—Bueno, espero que Alice y Nessie hayan contado cuanto sucedió en Volterra —hice una pausa.

—Todo —aseguramos a coro Alice y yo.

Y luego nos miró.

—¿Y lo que está a punto de ocurrir?

—Eso también.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y suspiro.

—Perfecto; entonces, estamos todos al corriente.

Una breve pausa de ella

—Bueno, tengo un problema —comenzó—. Alice prometió a los Volturis que me convertiría en uno de vosotros. Van a enviar a alguien a comprobarlo y estoy segura de que eso es malo, algo que debemos evitar. Ahora, esto os afecta a todos —nos miró a todos, y por último a Edward.-No voy a imponerme por la fuerza si no me aceptáis, con independencia de que Alice esté o no dispuesta a convertirme.

Esme iba a decir algo, pero Bella levanto un dedo.

—Dejadme terminar, por favor. Todos vosotros saben lo que quiero y estoy segura de que también conocen la opinión de Edward al respecto. Creo que la única forma justa de decidir esto es que todo el mundo vote. Si deciden no aceptarme, bueno, en tal caso, supongo que tendré que volver sola a Italia. No puedo permitir que vengan _aquí._

Otra pausa

—Así pues, tened en cuenta que en modo alguno os voy a poner en peligro. Quiero que votéis sí o no sólo al asunto de convertirme en vampira.-bella ya estaba a punto de decirle a Carlisle que empezara, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Un momento. Tengo algo que añadir antes de que votemos.

Bella suspiro

—No creo que debamos ponernos demasiado nerviosos por el peligro al que se refiere Bella.

—Veréis —explicó sin dejar de recorrer la mesa con la mirada mientras hablaba—, había más de una razón por la que no quería estrechar la mano de Aro al final del todo. Se les pasó una cosa por alto y no quería ponerles sobre la pista.

—¿Y qué es? —le instó Alice.

—Los Vulturis están demasiado seguros de sí mismos, y por un buen motivo. En realidad, no tienen ningún problema para encontrar a alguien cuando así lo deciden —bajó los ojos para mirarme—. ¿Os acordáis de Demetri?- bella se estremeció

—Encuentra a la gente, ése es su talento, la razón por la que le mantienen a su lado. Ahora bien, estuve hurgando en sus mentes para obtener la máxima información posible todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos. Buscaba algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera salvarnos. Así fue cómo me enteré de la forma en que funciona el don de Demetri. Es un rastreador, un rastreador mil veces más dotado que James. Su habilidad guarda una cierta relación con lo que Aro o yo hacemos. Capta el... gusto... No sé cómo describirlo. .. La clave, la esencia de la mente de una persona y entonces la sigue. Funciona incluso a enormes distancias. Pero después de los pequeños experimentos de Aro, bueno...

—Crees que no va a ser capaz de localizarme —dijo bella

—Estoy convencido. El confía ciegamente en ese don —contesto a bella—. Si eso no funciona contigo, en lo que a ti respecta, se han quedado ciegos.

—¿Y qué resuelve eso?

—Casi todo, obviamente. Alice será capaz de revelarnos cuando planean hacernos una visita. Te esconderemos. Quedarán impotentes —dijo con entusiasmo—. Será comobuscar una aguja en un pajar.

Él y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisita de complicidad.

—Te pueden encontrar a ti —le recordó bella

Emmett se rió, extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y le tendió el puño a su hermano.

—Un plan estupendo, hermano —dijo con entusiasmo.

—No —masculló Rosalie.

—En absoluto —coincidí.

—Estupendo —comentó Jasper, elogioso.

—Idiotas —murmuró Alice.

Bella llamo nuestra atención irguiéndose en la silla.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo. Edward ha sometido una alternativa a vuestra consideración —dijo con frialdad—. Votemos.-se dirigió a Edward -¿Quieres que me una a tu familia?

—No de esa forma. Quiero que sigas siendo humana.

Asintió y siguió con los demás:

—¿Alice?

—Sí.

—¿Jasper?

—Sí

—¿Rosalie?

—No —rose alzó las manos con las palmas por delante—. Déjame explicarme —rogó—. Quiero decir que no tengo ninguna aversión hacia ti como posible hermana, es sólo que... Esta no es la clase de vida que hubiera elegido para mí misma. Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento alguien hubiera votado «no» por mí.

Asintió levemente ante la respuesta de Rosalie, y siguió con Emmett

—¿Emmett?¨

—¡Rayos, sí! —esbozó una sonrisa ancha—. Ya encontraremos otra forma de provocar una lucha con ese Demetri.

—¿Renesmee?

-Claro que si mamá.-dije dándole una sonrisa-Pero no ahorita, ¿sí? Aún no. Y llámame Nessie, siento raro que me llamen Renesmee.

Ella sonrió y siguió con Esme

—¿Esme?

—Sí, por supuesto, Bella. Ya te considero parte de mi familia.

—Gracias, Esme —murmuré, y me volví hacia Carlisle.

Pero Carlisle no miraba a Bella, si no a Edward.

Edward —dijo él.

—No —refunfuñó Edward con los dientes apretados y retrajo los labios hasta enseñar los dientes.

—Es la única vía que tiene sentido —insistió Carlisle—. Has elegido no vivir sin ella, y eso no me deja alternativa.

Edward abandono la mesa y se fue indignado sin decir nada.

—Supongo que ya conoces el sentido de mi voto —concluyó Carlisle con un suspiro.

La mirada de Bella aún seguía detrás de Edward.

—Gracias —murmuro—Es todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias por querer que me quede. Yo también siento lo mismo por todos vosotros—Esme estuvo enseguida con ella abrazándola. Rosalie miraba a la mesa. Agarre su mano y la apreté, ella me miro enseguida, y le envía una sonrisa.

—Me querida Bella —musitó Esme

—Bueno, Alice —dijo bella cuando Esme la soltó.—. ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos?

—¡NO! Te dije que no ahorita bella, espérate. —dije, y me di cuenta que estaba parada.

—¡No! _¡No! _¡NO! —Bramó Edward que entró como un ciclón en la estancia—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

—Eh... Bella, no me parece que yo esté _lista _para esto —terció Alice con una nota de ansiedad en la voz—. Necesito prepararme...

—Lo prometiste —le recordó bella ante la mirada de Edward.

—Lo sé, pero... Bella, de verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo sin matarte.

—Puedes hacerlo —alentó bella—. Confío en ti.

Edward gruñó furioso.

Alice negó de inmediato con la cabeza. Parecía atemorizada.

—¿Carlisle?

Todos en la habitación miraron a Carlisle, en eso Edward agarro la cara de bella con una mano, y con la otra estaba tratando que Carlisle o que ninguno otro se acercara, no se acercó nadie excepto Carlisle.

—Soy capazde hacerlo —dijo Carlisle—. No corres peligro de que yo pierda el control.

—Suena bien.-dijo como pudo bella

Nadie dijo nada, bella iba a hablar pero como la tenía agarrada Edward.

—Espera —pidió entre dientes Edward—. No tiene por qué ser ahora.

—No hay razón alguna para que no pueda ser ahora —dijo bella, bueno lo que le entendí…

_De hecho esto yo…me falta mucho para nacer-dije en mis pensamientos._

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas.-Edward habló

—Naturalmente que sí. Ahora, aléjate de mí. –ataco Bella.

Edward soltó la cara de Bella y se cruzó de brazos

—Charlie va a venir a buscarte aquí dentro de tres horas. No me extrañaría que trajera a sus ayudantes.

—Vendrá con los tres.

Tres… ¿Quiénes tres?-pensaba confundida.

-Ósea, Charlie, Renee, y….Jacob.-dijo Edward contestando a mi pregunta mental.

Otro silencio, Bella parecía en otro mundo, el mundo de sus pensamientos.

—Sugiero que pospongamos esta conversación en aras de seguir pasando desapercibidos —dijo Edward, que seguía hablando con los dientes apretados, pero ahora se dirigía a Carlisle—. Al menos, hasta que Bella termine el instituto y se marche de casa de Charlie.

—Es una petición razonable, Bella —señaló Carlisle.

—Lo consideraré.

Edward se relajó y dejó de apretar los dientes.

—Lo mejor sería que te llevara a casa —dijo, ahora más sereno—. Sólo por si Charlie se despierta pronto.

Bella miro a Carlisle

—¿Después de la graduación?

—Tienes mi palabra.

Bella respiro hondo y se volteó a Edward

—Vale, puedes llevarme a casa.

Edward saco a bella de la casa, antes que alguien más dijera algo, todos fuimos a la sala, y si Edward había roto cosas…Excelente y ¡lo acabamos de componer!

Pero en fin, Esme saco lo roto y puso algo en su lugar, eran cosas pequeñas, así que casi no se notaba.

Cuando ya me iba a mi cuarto, una voz me interrumpió.

-¿Nessie?

-¿Sí?-me voltee para ver a los demás

-¿Va ser después de que se casen o antes?-pregunto Alice

-Mmm… creo que les dije que me concibieron en una luna de miel, así que fue después.

-ahorita o después que va a suceder, ósea, ¿qué más pasara?

-No puedo decir nada, lo siento, pero no se preocupen habrá algo de paz.-dije y con eso subí a mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama, pensando en todo esto que paso, al parecer es cierta esa frase: "Si amas algo déjalo libre, si es tuyo volverá y si no nunca ha sido tuyo."

* * *

**¡señoritas, ¡YA TERMINAMOS LUNA NUEVA! *una gran multitud se para, se emociona y grita* ¡SHII! Ahora entraremos con Eclipse. :) **

**Ya es Octubre y tengo dos libros que saldran este mes: La Casa de Hades (de la saga de percy jackson) y Allegiant (tercer y último libro de divergente. :/) y ya pedi el de Allegiant! a ver si llega antes! :) Lo siento estoy emocionada! :))))**

**okey..**

**¿reviews? ¿les gusto como termino Luna Nueva? ¿que esperan de Eclipse? ;)**

**Bueno, ¡es viernes! Disfruten el fin de semana, duerman. Bonita noche!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	24. Normal

**¡hola viernes! y hola capítulo nuevo! :) ¡Shiii! **

**¿que onda? ¿como han estado? :]**

**veo que como ya anuncie que ya termino Luna Nueva, muchas estan como preocupadas/emocionadas por lo de Jacob. Por que ya en eclipse es cuendo Nessie verá más a Jacob. Aún no tengo definido como va a estar la quimica entre Jacob y Nessie, aun lo sigo pensando. Pero si tienen opiniones o comentarios solo dejen un review o un PM (les prometo que los leo), peor ya saben sean respetuosas con sus comentarios. **

**¡OKEY! pasemos con el disclaimer: **

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight de de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación para entretenerlas.**

* * *

Capítulo 22.- ¿Normal? No, no lo creo

Digamos que todo ha tomado su cauce, o algo así, yo seguía fuera de tiempo, pero quitando eso, el mundo parecía girar normal. Y aunque que sé que faltan varias cosas más, igual sé que habrá un momento de paz.

Todos los Cullen habíamos regresado a la escuela, bueno excepto Rose y Emmet, ya que ya son graduados. Todos los de último año estaban ya en sus mejores momentos para graduarse. Cuando volvimos hicimos el Examen de Calculo, Alice y Edward fueron los mejores, yo estaba debajo de ellos, y bella, pues ahí la llevaba, entre los tres la ayudamos a acoplarse de lo que se perdió mientras estaba en Volterra. Y bueno la mayoría ya estaba haciendo revisiones de universidades, yo me iba a ir a donde los demás fueran.

Hace poco me entere de que a Bella le habían prohibido salir de casa a no ser que fuera al instituto, y Edward no podía entrar por la puerta, el entraba por la ventana. Y si, una vez lo vi.

Flashback:

Íbamos caminando casi a media noche a la casa de Bella, lo acompañe porque no tenía nada que hacer.

-así que a ¿qué universidad se van a ir tú y mama?-pregunte

-No sé, supongo que a Darthmouth. ¿Te vas ir con nosotros?

-Si, a donde más iría, además no creo que me dejes ir tan lejos, ¿o sí?

-No, estas en lo cierto.-dijo eso y ya habíamos llegado a la casa de bella. Más exacto estábamos debajo de la ventana de bella.

-Supongo que te dejo-dije

-Sí, te cuidas al irte. ¿sí?-dijo Edward acariciando mi cara, y luego me dio un beso en la frente. Escalo por la pared y entro por la ventana, era muy gracioso verlo, parecía un ladrón.

-Te escuche Nessie-dijo Edward en tono gracioso.

-Cuidado mono araña-dije eso y me fui corriendo.

Fin del flashback.

Había venido a casa de bella, y estaba entrado por la ventana (me lo pego Edward).

-Be…-entre y vi a bella con una hoja en sus manos y la mirada perdida. Pero cuando llegue se volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Hola Nessie, ¿ventanas?

-Edward.

-mmm… ¿lo has visto?

-Sip, he venido con el algunas veces, me deja abajo y me voy. ¿No te ha dicho?

-No que yo recuerde… pero vaya sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí?

-Visita, o tenía nada que hacer.-de pronto recordé el papel en sus manos.-y ¿de qué es papel?

-¿Te acuerdas de Jacob?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Ten-dijo y se sentó en la cama yo la seguí.

Abrí la nota:

Bella:

No sé por qué te empeñas en enviarle notas a Billy por medio de

Charlie como si estuviéramos en el colegio. Si quisiera hablar

contigo, habría contestado la

Ya tomaste tu decisión, ¿verdad? No puedes tenerlo todo cuando

¿Qué parte de ''enemigos mortales'' es la que te resulta tan

complicada de mira, ya sé que me estoy comportando como un

estúpido, pero es que no veo otra forma. No podemos ser amigos

cuando te pasas todo el tiempo con esa pande de

Simplemente, lo paso peor cuando pienso en ti demasiado,a sí que

no me escribas más

Bueno, yo también te echo de menos. Mucho. Aunque eso no cambia

nada. Lo siento.

Jacob

Al terminar de leer la carta alce la mirada abrace a bella.

-Lo siento, sé que es perder a un amigo.

-Gracias pequeña, si Jacob es mi mejor amigo.

Y si de hecho si sé que es perder a tu amigo, a tu mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo en mi mundo y tiempo era Jacob, todo lo hacíamos juntos, desde que tengo uso de razón me acuerdo que Jacob siempre estuvo a mi lado. Y ahora que no lo tengo, bueno si lo tengo pero no el mi tiempo, es como lo tengo pero no lo tengo, ósea está aquí, pero no me conoce. Mi único y mejor amigo lobo tenía nombre: Jacob Black.

De pronto olí algo raro….no se algo como a ¿quemado?

-Bella, ¿dejaste algo en la estufa?-pregunte

-No, no he entrado a la cocina.-se quedó pensando- ¡Demonios! Charlie!-dijo bella, guardo la nota en sus pantalones.-Nessie, te veo después, no hagas ruido.-dijo eso y se fue a las escaleras, ¡wow! Fue tiempo record, y no se cayó.

Sonreí, vagabundee en el cuarto de mama. En mi tiempo había venido a este cuarto, pero estaba cambiado, tenía mis cosas, y si me venía a "dormir" aquí. Digamos que es una herencia este cuarto…

Estuve un largo rato así. Hasta que escuche que golpeaban una puerta. De seguro es Edward. Él me dijo que lo dejaban pasar, aunque con supervisión. Abrí la puerta despacio y fui hasta las escaleras. Y como siempre volví a escuchar todo…

—Syracuse... Harvard... Dartmouth... y acabo de recibir hoy la de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska.-dijo Edward – _"Se más modesto Edward" pensé._

Creo que estaban hablando de universidades, y creo que yo aún no recibo las mías.

—¿Harvard? ¿Dartmouth? —Preguntó Charlie,—. Vaya, eso está muy bien, pero que muy bien. Ya, pero la Universidad de Alaska...realmente no la tendrás en cuenta cuando puedes acceder a estas estupendas universidades. Quiero decir que tu padre no querrá que tú...

—A Carlisle siempre le parecen bien mis decisiones sean las que sean —le contestó Edward

—Humpf.

—¿Sabes qué, Edward? —pregunto bella con voz juguetona y feliz.

—¿Qué, Bella?

Un segundo de silencio

—¡Yo también acabo de recibir mi aceptación de la Universidad de Alaska!

—¡Felicidades! ¡Qué coincidencia!-dijo Edward

Otro segundo de silencio

—Estupendo —murmuró Charlie—. Me voy a ver el partido, Bella. Recuerda, a las nueve y media.

No sé si podría vivir así…con restricciones y eso…no esperen…lo viví y por eso estoy aquí.

—Esto..., papá, ¿recuerdas la conversación que acabamos de tener sobre mi

libertad...?-pregunto Bella ¿Libertad? ¿Cuál libertad? Rayos me perdí la conversación anterior…

—De acuerdo. Vale, a las diez y media. El toque de queda continúa en vigor las noches en que haya instituto al día siguiente.

—¿Bella ya no está castigada? —preguntó Edward.

—Con una condición —corrigió Charlie—. ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

En estas épocas si era malo mi abuelo Charlie…no me gustaba. Seguí escuchando algo más de neófitos, pero la verdad me aburrió, me pare lentamente y me fui a al cuarto de bella, iba a decirles a todos la buena nueva.

"_¡Hey! Edward, voy a casa a decirles a los demás la buena nueva!" pensé para Edward. Llegue a la ventana y salte. ¡Amaba hacer esto!_

Corrí hacia a la casa con todo lo que daba. Quería decirles a todos que bueno, Bella ya no estaba castigada…bueno si pero no…otro juego de palabras.

Llegue a la casa y encontré a todos ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!-grite para que me escucharan, ya que todo mundo estaba metido en sus cosas. Y sí, me hicieron caso.

-¿Que paso Nessie?-pregunto Esme

-¡Adivinen!-grite

-¡Le ganaste a Edward en carreras!-grito Emmet

-¡No! Ya quisiera.

-Por fin bella le dijo que si a Edward-sugirió Alice.

-Tampoco, eso tú lo sabrías Alice.

-Cierto, ¿entonces?-pregunto Alice

-Charlie, le levanto el castigo a Bella, bueno no se lo quito por completo, pero tiene más libertad y Edward se "puede" quedar más tiempo en su casa.-dije sonriendo

-¿enserio? Pensé que no se lo levantaría nunca.-dijo Rosalie

-Pues, ya vez, al parecer Bella y Charlie tuvieron un conversación, que por cierto no alcance a escuchar, y Bella gano parte del debate.

-¡Excelente! ¡Iremos de compras de nuevo!-grito Alice

-Eso piensas tú.-dije

-Deja a Bella en paz Alice, que salga pero con moderación, no queremos que Charlie la vuelva a castigar.-dijo Esme en defensa de Bella.

-Está bien Esme.-dijo Alice algo triste.

-¿Es todo lo que tenías que decir Nessie o tienes otra buena noticia? -pregunto Carlisle

-Mmm…- de pronto recordé que a Bella la habían aceptado en la universidad de Alaska. – Sip, tengo otra buena noticia.

-Cuenta, cuenta.-dijo Emmet uniéndose al círculo otra vez.

-Bueno, Edward llego con Bella, y ya saben cómo es de modesto, le dijo a Charlie a cuales universidades entro, le dio toda su lista en las que estaba aceptado.

-¿En cuales está?-pregunto Emmet

-En cuales no…. ¡Además no importa!- me dirigí a Emmet

-A mí me importa.

-Bien- suspire- Syracuse, Harvard, Dartmouth y Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska.

-¡Maldito nerd!-grito Emmet

-¡Emmet!- le reprendió Esme

-Lo siento Esme-dijo Emmet con la cabeza cabizbaja

-Prosigue Nessie-dijo Carlisle

-Claro, ¡Ah! Y ya después bella le dijo a Edward que había sido aceptada en la universidad de ¡Alaska!

-Hay que felicitar a bella cuando la veamos.-dijo Esme feliz

-¡Sí! ¡Un pastel igual!

-No, Alice, olvida las fiestas.-

-Está bien, aguafiestas, ¡igual que tu padre!- Alice se fue disque indignada a su cuarto.

* * *

**Y tomenlo con calma, no todo va tener drama y acción. Como aun estamos iniciando otro libro, pues hay que ir traquilas, habrá demasiada acción acción despues. :)**

**Entonces... ¿les gusto? ¿hay algun review? **

**Por cierto, les recomiendo un libro: La selección- Keira Cass. (si les gusto los juegos del hambre, les va gustar este libro. Es mas o menos igual, pero sin la parte sangrienta y sádica. :) ) les dejo el summary: **

Para treinta y cinco chicas, la Selección es una oportunidad que solo se presenta una vez en la vida. La oportunidad de escapar de la vida que les ha tocado por nacer en una determinada familia. La oportunidad de que las trasladen a un mundo de trajes preciosos y joyas que no tienen precio. La oportunidad de vivir en un palacio y de competir por el corazón del guapísimo príncipe Maxon. Sin embargo, para América Singer, ser seleccionada es una pesadilla, porque significa alejarse de su amor secreto, Aspen, quien pertenece a una casta inferior a la de ella; y también abandonar su hogar para pelear por una corona que no desea y vivir en un palacio que está bajo la constante amenaza de ataques violentos por parte de los rebeldes. Es entonces cuando América conoce al príncipe Maxon. Poco a poco, se empieza a cuestionar los planes que ella había hecho para su vida y se da cuenta de que la vida con la que siempre soñó puede no poder compararse con el futuro que nunca se atrevió siquiera a imaginar.

**Okey, me paso a retirar. Tengo una historia que traducir y una historia que continuar de escribir. :) **

**Que pasen lindo fin de semana, tengan bonito viernes. :)**

**W.L:Candy1928**

**P.D: no se olviden de enviar un PM o review con lo de Nessie y Jacob, ya saben opiniones. :)**


	25. Hablemos de discursos

**¡Buenas noches! :) es nochecita en viernes. ¿planean hacer algo hoy? ;) yo no, solo subir esta capítulo y no se... ver una peli. (si llamenme anti-social) :) **

**Es viernes(por tercera vez) y saben que significa: *redoble de tambores* ¡CAPÍTULO NUEVO! *todo mundo se emociona* **

**Como saben, ya vamos por eclipse, y por lo que voy escribiendo, esto se pone cada vez mejor. :) **

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Twilight y todo lo que contiene es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y la historia salio de mi cabecita. :) **

**CONTUAMOS:**

* * *

Capitulo 25.- Hablemos de discursos

La tarde me la pase bien, digo no hice gran cosa pero bueno. Me la pase discutiendo con Emmet que por ser aceptado por varias universidades prestigiosas no eras un Nerd. Solo lo hacía para defender a mi papá, aunque era cierto, tendrías que ser un matado para ser aceptado en semejantes universidades.

Yo solo había recibido la de Alaska, y la de Dartmouth. No era tan lista, o simplemente no era tan matada. De algún modo me interesaba estudiar, pero aún no sabía que quería "ser de grande" sinceramente, no había pensada mucho en mi futuro, porque sigo siendo una niña en mi mente, un poco madura, pero era una niña de ¡7 años! No debería importarme mucho.

En fin, me pelee con Emmet y digamos que no gane, porque me harte de todo lo que decía Emmet, así que me rendí.

Subí a mi cuarto hacer la tarea de Cálculo. Y si lo preguntan, si, ¡odio la tarea! Y de hecho no se ni porque me enseñan calculo, nunca en mi vida la ocupare. El caso es que se calculó, pero me aburre y más hacer tarea.

Termine luego, y volví a bajar a ver que podía hacer, pero no había mucho, solo que empecé a platicar con Edward de todo lo que le había dicho Bella a él. Fue interesante.

El tiempo paso rápido, obviamente Edward se fue en la noche a pasar la noche con Bella. Y yo me quede otra vez sin hacer nada. Y si soy sincera, a veces me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi papá o con mi mamá.

La noche avanzo hasta que unos leves brillos de sol salían, estaba amaneciendo. Significaba otro día lleno de escuela.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de ir a la escuela Alice y yo nos subimos a cambiar, y aparte ella empezó a hacer su tarea de historia que le habían dejado, pero tenía a Jasper así que digamos que Jasper hizo todo. Me bañe y Salí a cambiarme, tome de mi ropero una camisa de color rosa y azul marino, tome unos jeans de mezclilla y unos converse de botines azules. Me maquille levemente y desenrede mi cabello. Una vez lista tome mi bolso con mis libretas y baje a la sala donde estaba Alice platicando con Esme, ella al verme me sonrió y me abrazo una vez que baje de las escaleras.

-Ten un lindo día cielo.-dijo Esme

-Gracias, así será.-sonreí y me fui con Alice y Jasper.

Jasper se fue manejando en su Jaguar negro, Alice obviamente iba en el asiento del copiloto y yo atrás. Una de las cosas de Jasper es que no era tan adicto a la velocidad como los demás, se tomaba su tiempo, pero tampoco quiero decir que conducía como una tortuga. Digo, tiene su estilo de velocidad. Así que llegamos a la hora que la mayoría de los estudiantes llegaban. Jasper estaciono y bajamos. Esperamos a Edward y Bella. Cuando los vimos fuimos a su encuentro, platicamos un rato, y cuando tocaron fuimos a las aulas.

El tiempo pasó hasta llegar el receso. Salí de mi clase de literatura con paso apresurado hasta llegar a la cafetería. La cafetería se veía atiborrada de alumnos y profesores. Y las paredes estaban llenas de posters acerca de la graduación, y las papeleras estaban llenas de folletos que recordaban acerca de comprar el anuario, comprar tarjetas de graduación. Y apartar la toga, sombreros y borlas. Y otros anuncios fluorescentes para los de último año para recordar que el baile de fin de curso se acercaba. ¡Wow! Mi último año.

Así es, el gran baile/prom* era el fin de semana siguiente.

No sabía si mis papas iban a ir, porque Bella ya había cumplido con ir al baile de primavera. Pero yo era seguro que iba a ir. De hecho podía sentir el aire de libertad de que ya mero terminaba este viaje. Me hacía sentir tan feliz, también me hacía sentir feliz el hecho de que había terminado este ciclo escolar.

Pase por las mesas llenas de alumnos y había veces en las que miraban, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Llegue a la mesas donde ya estaban Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Ángela, Ben, Jessica y Mike. Si lo sé, es un poco extraño que los Cullen se hayan sentado en una mesa con humanos, yo ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacían. Pero bueno, me senté con ellos y estaban hablando acerca de las tarjetas de graduación, y Ángela tenía que mandar varias.

—Yo te ayudaré —se ofreció Bella—. Si no te importa mi mala caligrafía.

Edwards sonrió ante el comentario de Bella, ya que ella no había salido desde hace mucho de su casa a otro lugar que no fuera la escuela.

—Eres un encanto. Me pasaré por tu casa cuando quieras.

—La verdad es que preferiría pasarme por la tuya si te va bien. Estoy harta de estar en la mía. Charlie me levantó el castigo anoche

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó Ángela—. Creía que habías dicho que era para toda la vida.

—Me sorprende aún más que a ti. Estaba segura de que, al menos, tendría que terminar el instituto antes de que me liberara.

—¡Vaya, eso es estupendo, Bella! Hemos de salir por ahí para celebrarlo.

Mientras Bella y Ángela hablaban acerca de celebrar la libertad de Bella, Jessica y Mike discutían acerca de que iba hablar Jessica en el discurso de la graduación.

-…. Listo ya tienes tu discurso. Corto y sencillo. No te quiebres la cabeza Jessica.- le dijo Mike a Jessica.

-Será ese mi discurso si quiero que me avienten sus borlas a la cabeza, lo cual no quiero.

-Tienes que aceptar los clichés, Jessica.- Mike

-Sí, son el pan y la sal de los graduados. –dijo Ben

-Y por eso que tu no vas a dar el discurso. –Dijo Ángela con un toque de diversión en su voz.

-Tu discurso será épico Jessica- comento Bella.

-¿Épico? Cambiará vidas Bella.- dijo Jessica un poco arrogante.

Me levante de la mesa dejándolos hablando otra vez de como celebrar la libertad de Bella, yo solo me fui para ir a agarrar una manzana y un jugo de naranja. Cuando regrese Alice estaba hablando acerca de una fiesta que daría en la casa. Yo me alarme, ¿otra fiesta?

-Una fiesta, ¿en su casa? Nunca he ido a su casa - pregunto Ángela con un poco de duda.

-Nadie ha ido a su casa, Ángela- dijo Ben.

-¿Otra fiesta Alice? –pregunto Edward

-Sí, será genial.

-Claro, eso dijiste de la última.- dijo Bella con algo de temor en su voz.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió, Alice tenía una visión.

* * *

**¡oh! ¡La visión! :O ¿saben que escena va después? **

**¿reviews? **

**Por cierto, no muchas dejaron sus opiniones de Jacob y Nessie. Chicas, en serio, si quieren que algo pase con Jacob y Nessie solo digan. :) Puede que quieran que se enamoren, o que Nessie este celosa de Bella/mamá, o que Jacon se imprime, o no sé. Pero dijen sugerencias u opiniones sobre ese tema. o de otra cosa, pero ya saben, sean respetuosas. :)**

**mmm.. que más... Creo que no hay nada que decir. :) **

**Bueno, es todo. :) **

**Tengan linda noche, y lindo fin de semana. :) **

**W.L:Candy1928**

**P.D: Ya mero sale Allegiant! Shii! (el tercer y útlimo libro de la serie de Divergent) ¡4 DÍAS MÁS)**


End file.
